Tales of a Lost Kokiri
by Pata Hikari
Summary: When Link left the Lost Woods, Saria waited for him. Now, after many journies Link is reunited with her. But neither of them see the grand scheme they are in the midst of.
1. A Bitter Hero and a Lonely Sage

Tales of a lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 1

A Bitter Hero and a Lonely Sage

It was warm inside the tavern. People, travelers, taking shelter from the storm outside were laughing, enjoying ale and stories. The door opened, and with it a rush of cold and a peal of thunder, to reveal a boy.

The boy looked no older then 13, wearing a green tunic and hat. His dark blond hair seeming to frame his face. On his back one could see two swords, and a shield. His face held a look which some of the men recognized. A look of bitterness, resentment, the look of one who had seen too much death and had lost too much. Many of then men thought the boy was too young to have such a look on his face, and wondered what hells the child had been through.

The boy walked up to the counter and placed two blue rupees upon it." A room for the night please." he said, his voice lacking the innocence that most children that age had.

The owner of the inn looked at the boy, his appearance, despite seeming harmless, seemed to frighten the owner, somehow. The boy seemed to have little patience and seemed to suddenly erupt into a rage.

"I said, give me a goddess-forsaken room!" the boy shouted, fury etched through his face. "Or is this tavern so pathetic that it doesn't have any more rooms?" He sneered at the owner. "Or are you so stupid that don't know if you have rooms or not?"

By this point the owner was angry, this child was insulting him! Now listen here boy-" The man was interrupted by one of the child's swords being drawn. It was a long blade, much longer then one his age should be able to hold, with swirls of gold mixed in with the steel.

"Never call me 'boy' again" he hissed. "You will call me 'sir' and you will show me a room or I will give you a nice scar to go with that ugly face." He then sheathed the golden sword, and looked at the owner, contempt written all over his face.

The owner was by now afraid for his life, and decided it would be best to do what this bo- young man, said. "V-v-very well s-sir," he stuttered out "Here is your key," he deposited a silver key into the green-clad young mans hand, "upstairs, two doors down and to the right."

The young warrior, for what else could he be, began to march upstairs when the owner spoke up again. "Um, s-s-sir?" The boy turned around. The irritation on his face was plain and day. "Err, I'll, um, need your name. Security reasons, you see we can't have-"

"Link" the boy stated "My name is Link. Now I want to get some rest!" Link then stormed upstairs.

Everyone in the tavern let out a breath they hadn't even known they had been holding. "Poor kid," one of the regulars stated "I wonder what happened to him?"

"If you ask him he'll probably cut your head of as soon as answer you!" another piped up.

"Now now," the owner said "Lets just forget about that lad, in fact, how about a free round for everybody?" This caused the mood to lighten back up and soon everyone had forgotten about the strange boy named Link.

* * *

There was, however someone who would not forget about Link.

* * *

It is said that when the goddess Farore created the life that exists on this world, she created a forest. A forest that covered the whole world. A forest that contained every form of life that exists has existed and will ever exist. However the forest gradually reseeded, creating the plains, deserts, fields, ocean, and lesser forests that cover the world today. It is also said that the remains of this forest reside in the country of Hyrule. This forest has many names, some call it the Cursed Woods, Others call it the Forest of Demons, the more optimistic called it the Forest of Life's Beginning. Most however, call it by the by the simple name of The Lost Woods. This name is perhaps most fitting in this day and age, for that is what happens to people who enter it. They are lost forever. But it is not evil magic that traps poor souls. It is merely strong and old magic which does not tolerate outsiders. So it twists their forms to fit the forest, with protection it is possible to enter the forest without harm. But few are willing to offer protection, preferring to keep the forest untainted and its creatures free from outside influence.

Among the most powerful of the forest creatures are the Kokiri, children of the Great Deku Tree which was said to have been planted by Farore herself, they were created in a human form. The Kokiri are unmatched in magical power, even the Sheikah are only second. Despite their great power, there have been few Kokiri mages in this world's history. Perhaps this is fortunate, for if they ever learned of their true power, they could easily take over this world. Most Kokiri use their power for small, practical things, such as the magic bags they make from magical plants and infuse with their power, which can never be filled and can hold anything yet still feel empty. They also use their power to care for the forest, making plants grow faster or in poor soil. They are also connected to all life and can even feel a person soul. No disguise can fool a Kokiri for they can tell if one is lying.

The Kokiri live in a small village near the western edge of The Lost Woods. Here they live their lives alone, outsiders rarely entering, when they do the Kokiri always guide them out before the forest can take them. As such they lived their lives alone, all of them content to stay in their forest, with not contact with outsiders. This changed one night.

War had been ravaging the land for many years. But the Kokiri were unaware of this, but the Great Deku Tree was. He sensed a Hylian woman coming to the forest, he sensed she had a child with her, and that she was dieing. Feeling something about the child the woman had with her, he let her through, masking her and her child's souls so the Kokiri could not sense them, and guided them to him. Once there he sensed the great destiny this child possessed, and, realizing that the fate of the world rested upon this baby boys, whose name, as given by his mother was Link, shoulders, took the child in. The mother did not survive the night. The Great Deku Tree had work to do. Infusing the child with Kokiri blood, he placed him under the care of his youngest child, a Kokiri girl by the name of Saria, whom he could also feel a great destiny within. And so Link was raised as Kokiri for many years until his destiny was ready to be fulfilled. Link fought many battles and finally saved Hyrule from evil. Saria was awakened to her destiny as well. But all was undone, and only Link and the princess of Hyrule, Zelda, remembered. After that Link became a wonderer traveling from place to place, righting wrongs as he went, he even saved another world.

Meanwhile Saria, who did not remember the part she played in the fate of the world, was sitting on the roof of her house. Looking up at the night sky above her, a sigh escaped her lips. "Is the sky the same where you are?" Saria was, of course, thinking about the boy who had changed her life in so many ways.

Link

'Why?' she thought 'Why haven't you come back?' Almost six months ago the Great Deku Tree and died, and with his death, Link left. The whole forest mourned the loss of the Tree God, but the Kokiri also mourned the loss of Link. For if Link had left the forest, surely he was dead. Yet both proved to still live. A month after the Deku Trees death, a sprout grew, this sprout became the new Great Deku Tree, but it would be a few years before he ascended to full power. Then, as if on queue, Link returned. The joyous partying seemed to bring new life into the forest, as Link answered questions about the outside world. The answers flew over most of the Kokiri's heads. But not Saria, she could easily picture the vast fields, scorching deserts, and vast mountains. She could picture the world beyond the forest. And Saria wanted to learn more, she talked to Link constantly, spending even more time with him then before he left. She was always with her best friend. The Kokiri girl began to notice that Link had...changed. He had become taller, his hair slightly longer, his features more rugged. But Kokiri do not change past the age of twelve! Their hair does not even grow unless the child wills it. So how could Link be changing? Just when Saria was about to confront Link on this issue, he left. He said he had some things to take care of, and he left. Three months have passed since then. And Saria could not stop thinking about him. She was also experiencing something no Kokiri had felt in over a thousand years.

Wanderlust.

Saria was tired of the forest; she wanted to see the world!

"I want to go with you." she whispered "I want to travel with you, see the world with you" Saria began to brake down sobbing "Don't leave me Link..." She curled up into a fetal position sobbing louder and back...I need you..."

* * *

Mido, the leader of the Kokiri, listened to Sarias sobs. _Link_ he thought _why did you leave_? _Why did you...did you hurt Saria?_

Mido never had liked Link, and everybody knew the reason. Saria. Mido was always jealous of the attention Link got from her. From when he was a baby and she was assigned to care for him. To now, when she was crying over him being gone.

And yet, when Link returned the first thing he did was say "Hi Mido, did ya miss me?" with a silly grin on his face. Link had matured; he was friendly to everyone, even to Mido and his friends, who were never nice to Link. Mido now found himself hoping, like Saria, that Link came home soon. _All right Mr. No-Fairy, come home soon, Saria needs you._


	2. Bloodshed

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 2: Bloodshed

The plains of Hyrule are vast. One could spend weeks traveling in them and not find any sign of civilization. This is exactly what Link wanted. Wandering through the fields, hoping to not run into anyone else. That was all he wanted. _Damn them all_ rang through his head, _it doesn't matter what I do for them, what I've given up for them. _He took out his sword and started practicing with it _I'm always mistrusted, abused, used, why should I help them anymore? _Links angry thoughts were interrupted by screams of terror.

Link casually looked around and noticed that just over a hill, was a small village near the forest. Link began to walk to the village, wondering what was going on. When he got there people were running away screaming. One man stopped in front of Link and said "Kid, get outta here! There are some Wolfos that have escaped!"

Link looked at the man. "Escaped? You mean you people were stupid enough to capture some and keep them alive?" Wolfos were forest creatures; generally they stayed in the forest, feeding on the animals that lived there. But sometimes they would stumble out of the forest. They went mad after leaving the magical safety of the woods, killing anything that moved. Kokiri sometimes used their magic to tame Wolfos, but rabid ones were always killed.

"Hey! They seemed perfectly harmless when we found them in the woods!" The man, hearing a howl, started to run again.

Link turned around, and saw the reason the people were fleeing. A whole pack of wolfs' their eyes clearly showing the madness that came from leaving the forest. Link also recognized that these had been tame once; they had the mark of the Kokiri painted on their chest. _So that's how these idiots were able to capture them. Heh, I bet Mido's pretty pissed off about now, what with a whole pack of tame Wolfos vanishing._ The Wolfos', sensing something about the young man in green stopped and looked at him. Link held out the Gilded Sword and whispered "Come on puppies, I'm waiting." The alpha male of the pack charged, eager to taste this familiar boy's blood. The Gilded Sword began to glow a fiery red. Link grinned. The Wolfos struck! Swinging one of hits paws at Link. Link ducked under the blow and stabbed his sword straight through the animal. The Wolfos howled in agony, and then burst into flames! Link watched impassively as the Wolfos was burned to ashes.

The other pack members, seeing their leader killed, began to circle Link slowly. He would have none of that. Link charged forward, cutting through the beasts, burning them with the fire of his sword until the entire pack was destroyed.

Link sheathed his sword. "What...what was that?" He turned around and realized that most of the people in the village were staring at him. They were afraid of him.

Anger suddenly overtook Links mind "What is wrong with you people? I just saved your sorry hides and all you can do is stare? A thank you would be nice!" One of the men took a step forward his hand over a knife on his belt. Link couldn't take it anymore "That's it! You ungrateful freaks can rot in hell for all I care!" He stormed off, running toward the Lost Woods. _No matter what I do, I'm never thanked, never allowed to rest, instead, I'm feared! _And for the first time in months, he entered the Forest of Life's Beginning.

Once surrounded by the welcoming magic of the Lost Woods, Link felt at peace. More at peace then he had for a long time. The Kokiri blood that had been put in his veins as a baby was rejoicing and strengthening as it welcomed the powerful magic that filled the air. It brought thoughts into Links head that he had been avoiding for a long time. _Saria..._

_I need to tell her the truth_ he thought. _I need to tell her, that I'm not a Kokiri_ What would she do? Would she reject him, or would she just give him that sad look, that same look she gave him when he left for the first time? So many things were unspoken between them. _Perhaps I shouldn't return to the village._ But could he lie to her? Because not returning would be a lie. He felt it, the bond they shared, the bond that allowed them to talk through their ocarinas. _It's gotten stronger._ He felt drawn to her, their bond calling out to him. Suddenly it was overpowered. By a dark force that had emerged in the forest! Link could feel the evil, all qualms forgotten, he ran to the village, feeling the need to save what he once called his home.

* * *

He felt the hero coming. He laughed. Things were going just like he hoped.

* * *

Saria woke up with a look of joy on her face. "Link!" she exclaimed "Links coming home!" She could feel their bond; she knew he was coming closer. She quickly got out of bed, and began to get ready. _I should look my best when Link gets here_ she blushed a little as she thought about looking nice for him, why should she worry what she looks like to him? She looked around to see if Kalo, her fairy, was here. He wasn't. _Good, then I won't have to explain._ She pulled out a shining tunic, treated with Forest Water to make it sparkle; it was the closest thing Kokiri had to formal clothing. Saria put it on, and then she pulled a headband that had hardened, colored tree sap embedded in it (The Kokiri equivalent of jewelry) over her hair. She smiled. "Link will be here soon." She felt happier then she had been in a long time. She completely ignored the nagging feeling In the back of her mind, the feeling that said something was wrong.

* * *

The evil was approaching. Soon they will meet, and his plans will come to pass.-

* * *

Kalo was currently speaking to the Deku Tree. "I'm worried about Saria; she's depressed all the time, almost every night she cries herself to sleep. What can I do?"

**-I'm afraid there is little we can do to help her, Kalo, you have felt her destiny, correct-**

"Well, yes, I know she is the Forest Sage, but there is no reason for her to awaken, is there?"

**-No, there is no reason for her to awaken. But as the ** **Forest**** Sage, her fate is deeply tied to that of the Hero of Time.-**

"But, Link is the Hero of Time! And Link is the reason she is depressed! Is her destiny the cause of her sadness then?"

_-No-_

"No? Then what is?"

-Her heart, she loves Link, more then she should.-

"You mean she desires him?"

**-Yes-**

"But Kokiri should not feel such things!"

**-Saria is not a normal Kokiri, you knew this when you were assigned to be her guardian.-**

"But what of Link?"

**-I do not know, Navi may know, but she is gone.-**

"Link is a Hylian, it would be natural for him to feel such things, perhaps that is why Saria feels for him."

**-I don't think that's the case, Kalo. I think it is true love-**

"But...she can not be with him...Wait! Link has Kokiri blood in him! We can strengthen that until he is almost a pure Kokiri! It works for the Gerudo, why won't it work of us?"

**-No-**

"Why not?"

**-Link is needed by the world.-**

"So there is no way for Saria to be happy?"

**-There is a way...but it may not exist anymore-**

"I see..."

**-Perhaps you should return to your charge, you must warn her of the evil approaching. I feel that her strong bond with Link has blinded her to it.-**

Kalo nodded, "Very well, will their be a need to evacuate the village?"

**-No, Link will handle it.-**

"I see..." Kalo then went back to his child.

* * *

"Saria, why are you wearing that?" Mido asked. She was wearing her best clothing. 'What's going on? She seems happier then she's been in months.'

Saria beamed; "Link's coming home" she smiled even brighter. "I can feel him coming."

Before Mido could respond to that, Kalo flew in front of them. "Saria! Something bad is coming!"

"What?" Saria asked "What do you mean by that?"

"Something evil." Kalo was glowing a dark red by now. "It's going to attack the village."

"What!" Mido shouted. "We need to get ready to run or fight!"

"No!" Daka, Mido's fairy, said "the Deku Tree said we should stay here."

"So fight it is." Mido "Daka! Go tell the other Kokiri to get ready to fight!"

"OK Mido" the fairy said, and flew of to warn the rest of the village.

"Saria, please go inside. I don't want you to get hurt." Mido looked at Saria, concern written on his face.

"But..."Saria seemed to stop, worry flowing through her "OK, I'll go inside and get ready." She walked inside her house. 'Come home soon Link, we could use your help.' She began to change out of her clothes.

* * *

Link had arrived. He was standing on the cliff overlooking the village. He looked down and noticed the Kokiri were gathering, holding bows and spears. They knew they were about to be attacked. Link jumped down, started running towards the group. "Saria! Are you there!" he shouted.

Mido turned around and saw someone he had not expected to see. **_"Link?"_** he exclaimed "Your back, and just in time to! You use that sword of yours to help defend the village-"

"Mido I know its being attacked!" Link shouted "Now where is Saria!" Link didn't want to leave her unprotected; he wanted to keep her safe. And he knew why.

"She's in her house," Link turned and ran to her house "now wait, stop!" Link wasn't listening. He just kept running to Sarias house.

"Saria!" Link shouted, running into her house. Link suddenly stopped, seeing that Saria...was changing her clothes. Link instantly turned his head away, blushing furiously.

Saria stared at Link; her joy at seeing him was quickly overrun by embarrassment. **_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! Get out!"_** she shrieked, throwing one of her shoes at him. She was blushing even more then Link was.

Link ran out of her house. Panting and red-faced, _What a way to greet her..._ he thought wryly. A minute later Saria came out, dressed. She looked at him for a second before pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks for coming back." She whispered into his ear. Link could feel his breathing quicken. Saria pulled back and looked Link in the eyes. Link felt lost, everything vanished, it was just him and Saria.

Then Saria slapped him.

"That's for barging in without warning and seeing me half-naked." she said matter-of-factly.

"I deserved that" Link muttered, rubbing his cheek. "But, I'm glad to see you again." His eyes brightened.

"Link! Saria! We **_could _**use your help!" Mido shouted at the two of them. Interrupting the moment between them.

"Were coming Mido!" Saria shouted "Come on Link, something's about to attack the village, we could use your help."

"I'd be glad to" the green-clad boy said. And the two went to join the rest of the Kokiri.

Kalo sighed _Saria, I'm sorry...I don't know what to do; I want you to be happy but to be happy you need Link, but you can't have him. I wish I could help._ He then flew back to talk to the Deku Tree about that way he talked about.

* * *

An hour passed before the attack came. Before that, all the Kokiri eagerly welcomed Link back. When the attack came, Link realized how bad the attack was.

It was an army.

Stalfos were there, rabid Wolfos, and Stalchildren as well, all creatures of the forest. Stalfos and Stalchildren were outsiders twisted and driven insane by the magic of the Lost Woods. They hated Kokiri and attacked them if they ever saw one. But there were also some creatures that showed this attack was not of the forest. Moblins. These monsters were shaped by evil magic. They hated all life and wished to destroy it. They feared the forest because all creatures within would normally turn against these abominations. To see them here meant one thing. Someone evil wanted the Kokiri killed.

"Oh boy." Link said "Looks like I came here just in time." With a savage grin, Link drew two swords. The Gilded Sword and The Great Fairy Sword. "Saria, stand back this won't be pretty." Link walked toward the mass of beasts. "Who's first?"

* * *

Mido looked on as Link marched straight to the army that was poised to kill them. "What is he doing?" he hissed "Trying to kill himself? That stupid, Fake-Kokiri is-"

"Mido!" Saria shouted "I believe in him, I know he'll be safe."

"How can he? Look at the odds!"

She blushed "I...I just know..."

* * *

A Moblin charged, its huge spear pointed forward, ready to kill the small green thing holding two blades. The thing jumped over its spear, shocked and confused it began to ponder this new development. It looked down, and there was the thing! The thing thrust the longer blade into it. It felt the cold metal go through it; it felt the black blood flowing from the wound. It felt the pain. It fell over, dead.

* * *

Link pulled out his sword from the Moblins corpse. "Who's next?"

* * *

Saria watched in horror as two Stalfos lunged at Link, their rusty swords ready to kill. _Link be careful!_ Link spun around his swords, blocking both attacks, before cutting the Stalfos in half. _Praise Nayru!_ Saria stood up and shouted for joy as Link removed six Stalchildren from the attacking force.

* * *

The monsters were attacking Link all out now. The whole army was swarming around him, and the whole army was falling. His swords gleamed in the sunlight, with each flash a monster died. However, one got a lucky hit in. A Moblin managed to ram his spear into Link, instantly he flew back, slamming against a house. He could hear Sarias scream his name. "Ung..." he stood up slowly, there wasn't even a mark on him! The Moblin looked confused, shouldn't he be dead?

* * *

"All right, now you've gone and pissed me off."

Saria was confused. Why did Link say that? She had been so relieved when she saw he hadn't been hurt _Must have been the flat side of the spear._ But what did he mean by that?

Sarias question was answered by Links swords suddenly being surrounded by a golden light. He charged forward, slamming them into the Moblin that hit him. The Moblin exploded in a golden light, and there was nothing left afterwards.

"The time for going easy on you bastards is **_over!_**"'

Link charged forward slicing each monster, leaving nothing left. Link slammed his swords into the ground. And the golden light flew out of them, destroying the creatures as it went. Only five Moblins remained. They turned and ran, dropping their spears.

"You think you can run? **_It's too late to run!_**"

The swords began to glow brighter. Link was getting ready to finish them off. _What is he doing? Oh goddess, he's going to kill them even though their running, he's enjoying it! No, Link isn't like that...

* * *

****__"Stop!"_

Link heard Sarias voice, and stopped. The Light Magic faded from his swords and he turned around. What he saw was the shock of his life.

The Kokiri were staring at him, and they all had one look on their face. One he had seen on some villagers a few hours ago. One of fear...

_No..._

Saria was looking at him, shock and disbelief on her face as well as fear

_No...no..._

She slowly backed away, her eyes never leaving his swords.

**_"No!"_**

Link turned and ran, running past the Kokiri, towards the edge of the forest. _nonononononononono..._ They feared him.

Saria feared him.

And that tore his heart in two. He didn't stop running. He realized he was left the forest and was on the plains. It didn't matter. He just kept on running.

_no...no...no...no...no__

* * *

_

Saria watched Link leave. _What happened to you Link? What changed you into someone who enjoys killing?_

"I can help you find the answer"

Saria turned around and saw...someone. He was about as tall as Link, wearing a black cloak that covered his whole body, even his face was shadowed. "Who are you?"

"Someone interested in your welfare, Forest Sage."

" Forest Sage?"

"Never mind. The point is I can help you." He took out two bottles. "These are filled with forest water."

"Forest Water doesn't last long outside the forest."

"If you would let me finish, Forest Sage, these bottles have a spell of preservation on them. The water will last for years. Take one sip each day and you will be able to leave the forest."

Saria took the bottles; it seemed too good to be true. "How can I trust you?"

"I assure you they're harmless. After all, it is impossible to lie to a Kokiri, is it not?"

She paused "Well, you are right..."

"Of course I am Forest Sage. Now will you accept?"

"Wait, who are you? And what's the catch?"

"As I said, someone interested in your welfare. And there is no catch. I only ask you find Link as soon as possible."

Saria seemed to accept this. "Okay..." she took the bottles. "I guess I'll go...thank you...um...can I call you something?"

The cloaked man seemed to smile. "Call me Shadow."

* * *

Shadow laughed as he watched Saria leave he forest, taking the bottles with her. "Enjoy your happiness Forest Sage. Enjoy your happiness Link. I have taken steps to start it. But do not think it will last." 


	3. Searching for Answers

Tales of A Lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Chapter Three: Searching for Answers

Saria was standing at the edge. She knew if she crossed this line, she'd be out of the forest. _Shadow told me as long as I have this Forest Water, I'd be able to leave._ She took a deep breath, and ran. She felt the magic that had always embraced her growing weaker as she moved. Finally, she stopped.

It was huge! Never before could she see so far. "This is the outside world?" she wondered. "I wonder if I'll meet all the strange people Link told us about?" She thought about the rock eating people. "I hope so." Her face gain a look of determination. "But first to find Link." She marched foreward into the plains.

-------------------------------------

Link was standing in a void. Nothing seemed to exist. "Where am I?"

**-Murderer-**

Link spun around "Who's there?"

**-Hateful Murderer-**

Link reached for his swords, only to find they weren't there! He was completly unarmed!

**-What's the matter Murderer? Scared now that you don't have your tools of death?-**

"Shut up." Link scowled "Who are you anyway?"

**-Not only are you a murderer, but your also rude.-**

"Ha ha. Your very funny" Link replied sarcasticly "Now who are you?"

**-Why don't you look behind you Murderer?-**

Link turned around. And nearly screamed.

It was Gohma. At least Link thought it was Gohma. It looked like it had rotted away, its eye was nothing but a bleeding mass of pus. It had bleeding gashes all over its body.

**-Meet your first victim, Murderer.-**

Gohma spoke, somehow. "Why did you kill me? I did nothing to you. All I was doing was trying to survive. And you killed me. And left me to rot! I would have understood if you had needed food, but you killed me for no reason!"

Link was agasp, "You were killing the Great Deku Tree!"

"Only so I could live! I was eating his roots and trunk! I wasn't cutting him down and leaving him to rot like you did to me!" Then Gohma vanished.

**-Did that enlighten you Murderer?-**

"What makes you think showing me a dead spider is going to accomplish anything?"

**-Did you enjoy killing Gohma?-**

"What?"

**-Did you enjoy it?-**

"No!"

**-And yet you enjoyed killing the Wolfos, you enjoyed killing the Moblins and the Stalfos-**

"But, but..."

**-But what? Your a murderer, it wasn't easy at first. But now you can kill as easily as you can breathe. And you enjoy it. How does that make you feel?-**

"How I feel is none of your concern!"

**-Touchy, aren't we?-**

"Shut up! Your the one messing with my head here! Your a liar!"

**-Your calling ME a liar? You forget, you are not only a murderer, but also a liar.-**

"I am not!"

**-Look behind you.-**

"Fine, what's it going to be this time, a dead chicken?" he chuckled at his little joke. He then turned around.

It was Ruto.

Her face was twisted with rage, anger and sadness. "How could you" she spat. "How could you play with my heart like that."

"Ruto I-"

"**_Shut up_**! I don't want to hear anymore lies from your mouth!"

"You don't understa-"

"**_You don't understand!_** I gave my heart to you, and you took it. So what did you do?**_ You spat on it and threw it at my feet!_**" She stormed toward Link **_"You treated me like I was nothing! Like a whore!"_**

"Ruto, I didn't know-"

"**_What did I say about your lies!_**"

"Ruto, I'm not lieing."

"Yes! You! Are! I hate you! I hate you! **_I hate you!"_** She began punching him shouting "I hate you!" with each blow. Her punches became weaker, her shouts became softer, until she was curled up on the ground, whimpering "I hate you..." over and over again. And then she vanished.

Link stood there. He didn't know what to do, or say.

**-Want to see more? Lieing Murderer?-**

"No."

**-You sure? I have soooo much more I could show you.-**

"Shut up."

**-I sense anger.-**

"What did I say about shutting up!"

**-And I'm cheerfuly ignoring you.-**

"FINE! I am a Liar annd a Murderer! Are you happy now?! Are you!?

**-Yes, but I don't think they are.-**

Link looked behind him and saw, everybody he had ever met. "What the?"

**-They have something to say-**

Zelda was the first to speak up. "I can't beleive I trusted you with the Ocarina of Time."

Malon was next. "How could I leave Epona with you!?"

Darunia. "We are Brothers no longer!"

Impa. "I'm amazed you didn't hurt the Princess!"

More and more people spoke up, rejecting Link utterly. The Great Fairys, people he had helped in villages, Skull Kid, Tatl and Tael, even Anju and Kafei! Finally there were two people left.

Navi and Saria.

Navi flew up to Link, glowing an angry blood red. "I'm glad I left you."

Link reached out towards her. "No! Don't leave me again! Please!" But Navi was already gone. Link turned to the green haired girl. "Saira, please..."

Saria stood there, her face blank.

"Please Saria, don't leave me...I need you..."

Saria spoke, in a monotone voice. "I hate you." and vanished.

Link fell down on his knees. "No..please!" Tears were falling down his face. "Please come back! I need you...**_Saria I love you!_**" He finally fell to the ground sobbing.

He cried for what seemed like hours before the voice spoke up again.

**-Heh, you ok kid?-**

Link looked up "You..." he hissed "You did this!

**-Sorry, you did. I just helped set it up.-**

"I will kill you."

**-Why? I'm the only friend you have left.-**

"Your not my friend!"

**-Well, then, how about kindred sprit?-**

"What?"

**-Me and you are a rare kind. We could almost be concidered family!-**

"Shut up! Who are you!"

**-Look behind you and you'll find out. Heh heh heh.-**

Link spun around, eager to stangle whoever had been tormenting him. He stopped. "No...No..."

Gannondorf was standing there.

A sick grin was on his face. "I'm the only one you have left, Murderer."

"**_No no no! Liar! Thief! Evil!_**"

"Scream all you want Murderer. It won't do you any good."

"**_No! No! No! No! _**No! No! No! No! no no no no..."

-------------------------------------

Saria looked around. "Wow, this place is huge!" The field extended on for what looked like forever. "Now where is Link? How am I going to find him in this huge place?" She continued walking "Hey, whats that?" She jogged towards something she saw over a hill.

It was a complex of some kind. A large amount of land was surrounded by a fence, she could see all kinds of animals on the land that was fenced in. Large buildings dotted one end of the fenced in land. One of them had looked like it was a house. "Is that where outsiders live?" If it was maybe they had seen Link! "I think I should go check it out." She started walking toward the house.

-------------------------------------

"_**No!**_"

Link woke up. _It was just a dream, thank Din!_ He stood up. He was in the field, his swords were a short distance away. _Alright, lets see where I am._ He seemed to be near Lon Lon Ranch. _Should I go there? I would like to see Malon and Epona again._ A moment later he shook his head. _No, I should just leave._ He reached into his bag and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. _'I should return this to Zelda. Yes. Thats what I'll do. I'll return this to Zelda and leave Hyrule for good._ The dream had shaken Link up and hardened his conviction that he was unwanted. _'Yes, it would be best for everybody if I left. _He then set a path towards the castle.

-------------------------------------

Shadow looked on as Link trudged off. "Well Link, lets see what happens when you you reach the castle." He chuckled. "I wonder what will happen with the farm girl and the Forest Sage?" Something fun, he knew that. All was going according to plan.

-------------------------------------

Saria looked at the house. It was large enough to hold the whole village! She raised a shakey hand, and knocked on the door.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'." And the door opened to reveal the largest man Saria had ever seen.'

She knew outsiders grew larger, but she didn't know they grew THAT large. He had strong, muscular arms. Those were the only things that looked hard. His belly buldged out. His face appered gentle, with a large, round nose. He was bald, with some hair under his nose.

"Well hello Miss. What brings you here this early?"

Saria felt nervous, "Um..well whats your name?"

The man laughed, a big booming laugh. "The names Talon Lon. Whats yours?"Saria smiled weakly, there was something about this man that she liked. "My name is Saria, Talon Lon."

Talon Lon smiled. "Just call me Talon Saria."

"O-OK.."

Talon looked at the Kokiri "So Saria, what brings you here??"

Talons friendly demeanor had relaxed Saira so she piped up "Well you see, I'm looking for someone, and I has hoping you had seen him."

"Daddy, who's at the door?" another voice called out, a minute later a face was added onto the voice.

She was about Sarias size, with long red hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a white dress which went down to her feet. She had the same friendly aura that Talon had.

"Oh Malon, this is Saria, she says she's looking for someone." Talon said, waving his hand towards Saria.

Malon looked at Saria for a while before speaking. "You dress like a friend of mine, Saria, you know that?

Saria took this information in. "Really? What is your friends name?"

"Link."

Sarias eyes widened in shock "Link? Thats who I'm looking for! Have you seen him?"

Malon gave Saria a knowing smile, "So your Saria, Link talks about you all the time you know. And no, I haven't seen Link in a while."

Saria blushed. Link, talked about her? "What did he say about me?"

Malon, eyeing Sarias blush, grined. "Oh he talked about how _**wonderful**_ you are and how your his best friend and that he thought you were way smarter then him and..." Malon trailed of when she saw that Saria was a red as her hair.

Talon looked down at Saria, giving her his booming laugh. "Well any friend of Link is welcome here! Why don't you come in and have some breakfast?"

As if to answer his question, Sarias stomach growled loudly. "Um, OK."

-------------------------------------

"_**Saria! Where are you!**_"

Kalo was flying through the forest, yelling himself hoarse, looking for Saria. _Stupid_ _stupid stupid! How could I leave her after Link snapped like that?_ He asked some Gossip Stones if they had seen her. They hadn't. _I've looked everywhere for her, what if she left the forest?_,If she had she would be dead in a few hours. "**_Arg!_** Where is she!"

Just then he heard a voice speak up. "I know where she is" It was the Gossip Stone that overlooked the village.

"Really? Where did she go!"

"Outside the forest."

Kalo nearly fainted right then and there. "No! Please tell me what happened!?"

"Well, you see, a cloaked man showed up, gave Saria two bottles of preserved Forest Water. Saria left, and the man vanished."

_Preserved Forest Water?_ Forest water was water saturated with magic of the forest, however, it quickly lost its power once outside of the forest. It was possable to preserve it, but it took powerful magic. In times of old Kokiri Mages would use the water to leave the forest, for just a sip would revitalize them for thirty hours. But the secret to the magic was currently sealed away, in the Forest Temple. 'Someone had access to forbidden knowlage. And used it to get Saria out of the Forest!' "Thank you!" he called out to the Gossip Stone.

"Just doing my job."

"Well I'd better get going!" First to the Deku Tree to tell him he was leaving, then to find Saria!

-------------------------------------

Saria was full. Breakfast was strange. Good, but strange. "Please tell me how to make bacon." She begged to Talon "I love it!"

"Link liked the toast and jam better" Malon said with a giggle. "What do you Kokiri eat anyway?"

"Nothing this good!" Saria exclaimed. "Thank you for letting me have breakfast."

"It was our pleasure Saria." Talon said "Now why are you looking for Link?"

"Um, I need to find him. He's hurt and I need to help him." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Malon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you wait here for a while, Link stops by sometimes, maybe he'll show up soon."

Saria looked at the red-head. "Well I guess so."

Malon beamed "Good! Come on Fairy Girl, I'll show you around the ranch!" She then grabbed Sarias wrist, and began leading her.

'Fairy Girl?' the Kokiri thought.

-------------------------------------

Link had arrived. Hyrule castle loomed over him. He slowly walked across the drawbridge.

"Hello Link. Good to see you again."

Link turned toward the guard, they all knew him name by now. "Hello there."

The guard winked at Link "Going to see the Princess?"

Link rolled his eyes "Maybe." He really didn't need the guards gossiping about him and Zelda. But it seemed to be unavoidable. 'Dosen't matter, I'll be leaving after this, so let them talk.'

The gaurd snickered, "Well good luck, and say 'Hi' to the Princess for me!"

"Sure." _Idiot..._

The Market Place.

Link was trying to force his way through the crowd.

It was times like this Link wondered if most Hylians were completly insane. _What possesses them to all swarm in a cramped place like this every day?_ He sure didn't understand them half the time! And he was one of them! _Kokiri are much easier to understand._ Links thoughts were interupted when a dog nearly ran him over.

"Bad Richard! Don't tackle the boy!"

"I hate you all..." Link muttered to himself.

-------------------------------------

"Wow Malon, the horses are amazing." Saria was looking at the horses. They were wonderful animals. Saria then saw one she reconized. "Hey! thats Links horse! Epona!" She ran up to the foal, only to find her run away as soon as Saria got close.

"Well Fairy Girl, looks like you don't know how to handle Epona." Malon commented.

"Oh shut up." Saria fumed. _How did Link get her to trust him? Oh! The song!_ Saria turned to Malon, "You wrote Eponas Song, right?"

Malon shook her head. "My mom did, but I guess I consider it my song."

_What's a "mom?"_ "Can you teach it to me?"

Malon seemed surprised, "I don't know, I only teach it to my friend..."

"I'd like to be your friend..." Something clicked in Sarias head. "I know! I'll teach you my song and you can teach me your song."

"Your song?"

"Yes, my song, I only teach it to my friends."

Malon seemed to take this in. "All right, you teach me your song and I'll teach you my song. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands. Before bursting into giggles.

"OK," Saria begun, "This is my song." Pulling out her Ocarina, she began to play. The cheerful song filled the air. Sarias eyes were closed as she let the Song Of the Forest take over her senses.

-------------------------------------

Link suddenly stopped. _Sarias Song? _he could hear it as clearly as if he was right next to her. he looked around, searching for the source of the tune. When he had to dodge the dog, again.

"Richard! Leave that boy alone!"

Link gritted his teeth. "Urge to kill...rising."

-------------------------------------

Saria finished playing. She always felt relaxed after playing her song. She opened her eyes and saw Malon, with a look of awe on her face.

"Saria, look around you."

Saria did. All the animals that had been out at the time had gathered around her! "Wow." she whispered.

"Even Epona was there, though she ran off once you stoped playing. I'll...I'll teach you my song now."

-------------------------------------

Link stopped once again as he heard a song he knew _Eponas Song? Whats going on? Is Malon here?_ Link started to look for Malon. Then the dog tackled him, and then it took something from him.

"Richard! Leave him alone!"

Link groaned and got up and got a good look at what the dog had.

The Deku Mask.

"_**Give that back you dumb mutt!**_"

And so the chase began.

-------------------------------------

"Good job Saria!" Malon cheered.

Saria had managed to learn Eponas Song very quickly. And now the horse was standing right next to her. "Hello there." she whispered.

"Well she likes you now Fairy Girl! So were friends?"

"Friends." Saria smiled "You know, your the first new friend I've had in a while."

Malon laughed "Always good to hear. Hey, you want to learn how to ride Epona?"

"Well I don't know-"

"Come on, it will be fun!"

Saria sighed "You win. I'll learn." This girl was convincing!

"I always do. Lets start!"

-------------------------------------

Chasing a dog through the back alleys of Hyrule Castle Town is not Links idea of fun. Unfortunatly that is what he is doing right now. "You stupid dog, when I catch you I'll Ice Sword your sorry tail so hard..."

"Must you always resort to violence Link?"

The dog stopped, dropped the mask, and ran off. Link looked at the man that made the dog flee. "Oh great, it's **_you_**"

The Happy Mask Salesman frowned. "Now Link, is that any way to great a friend?"

"No, but luckily we're not friends."

"You wound me Link."

"Cry me a river."

The Salesman laughed "Oh I do enjoy bantering with you Link!"

"Can we get on with this? I know the only reason your here is because you need to tell me something. Or you have a screw up you need me to fix."

The Salesman seemed to pause. "I liked you better when you were childishly noble and kind."

Link smiled bitterly "Well, you're one of the bigger reasons I'm a cynical bastard, you do know that right?"

The Mask Salesman face showed regret "I'm sorry Link, if I had known what the Terra Force Mask could do..."

"Yeah yeah, its all in the past. So shut up and lets get down to bussiness. Is it work or just advice?"

"A warning from my bosses."

"Thats new, usually they just plop stuff on me with no warning."

"Well..they kind of...didn't relise this was going on."

"So its like Majora?"

"Yes, only it's connnected to you in some basic way. They can't tell who or what it is."

Link stared at the man in front of him. "Anything I need to watch out for?"

"Shadows."

"That's it?" _Man, if I have to watch out for shadows, the next few days are going to be **real **fun. _he thought bitterly

"There is one more thing though..."

"What?"

"You are ordered to stay in Hyrule."

Link glared at the Salesman. "I hate you."

"Don't hate the messagner."

Link sighed _What am I going to do now?_

"Goodbye Link, I'll see you later." he began to walk away.

"You know" Link began "for messagner of the Goddesses, your kind of weird."

The Happy Mask Salesmen laughed "Since when have they chosen **_normal_** people?"

Link smiled "True, true."

"You want to spend the night at my shop, or will you mooch off the Princess?"

"Depends on weather or not I want to sleep at a freaks house."

"I'll take that as a maybe."

-------------------------------------

Kalo was out on the plains. "Ok, I need to find her, bring her back, and find out who gave her that water, and pray he isn't evil." Why was he given a Kokiri with such and important connection to the fate of the world? "I can almost understand why Navi just went up and left." He stopped. "Its the Song of the Forest! Saria's playing it!" He began to fly towards the source of the magical song.

-------------------------------------

Shadow was angry. "Cruse that salesman! Curse that Gossip Stone! Now Link is prepared, and that stupid fairy is going to find the Forest Sage!" He took a few deep breaths "OK, calm down, you can deal with this. But how?" He suddely relised it. "Of course...heh heh heh. This may work out to my advantage. Now Fairy, fly to your little charge, but don't think you'll help." He burst out laughing.

-------------------------------------

Dinner at Lon Lon Ranch was a wonderful meal. Saria enjoyed the meat and potatoes. She had spent most of the day learning how to ride a horse. It had been pretty easy, beause Epona had been very helpful. Apparently she was wlling to do anything anybody who could play her song, namely Link, Malon, and now Saria.

"Will you be spending the night Saria?" Talon asked.

"I don't see why not. This has been a wnderful experence for me, Thank you."

"Well, its wonderful to see Malon make a girl friend her own age."

Malon smiled "I'll show you to the guest room."

"Thanks."

Malon took Saria to the room pointing to the bed she said, "You can sleep there."

"Thanks. Good night Malon."

"Good night Saria."

Saria sat down on the bed. It was so soft. _I'll have no trouble falling asleep on this._ She reached into her bag, and pulled out one of the bottles filled with Forest Water. _One sip per day.._ She pulled out the cork and drunk some.

Instantly she felt a rush of energy flow through her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before! A power, which she hadn't even known was being drained, was instantly filled. _What a ruch! I can see why Shadow said this will keep me alive._ Yawning a little, she decided to go to sleep. Pulling her pajamias out of her bag, she changed into them, laid down in the very soft bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

Saria was in her meadow. She didn't know why, but she has always had thought of it as her domain. Maybe it was the old building that rested in it that drew her too it.

She was sitting down on the large stone slab that was in the middle of her meadow when she heard a sound.

It was Link.

He was standing there, a small smile on his face. He looked...different somehow. He looked...desireable. He walked towards her, slowly. Saria stood up, Link was just a few inches from her. Neither said anything, or even moved for a few seconds. Then Link moved. He wraped his arms around Saria, and then he pressed his lips against hers. It was a strange feeling, but a very pleasent one. Saria felt all strenth leave her as he held her closer to him. She melted into his arms, their lips still pressed together. Her whole body felt warm inside as she felt Links body press against hers. Link pressed forward against Saria, and Saria found herself lieing on the ground, with Link on top of her. That warm feeling was now a fire.

She knew she wanted more.

She pressed her lips against Links even harder, tasting his lips and mouth. A long moan escaped her thoat as she reached up to his shirt and began to take it off....

-------------------------------------

"Saria..."

"Saria..."

"Wake up Saria!"

Saria groaned. _Whoever stopped my nice dream is going to pay..._ The dream left her in a strange state. That warm feeling was still in her, plus she was all sweaty. And at the same time she felt good, half-asleep, but good.

"Saria, wake up right now!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Saria looked at the thing that had woken her up. "Kalo? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me! What are you doing here!"

"Last I checked I was sleeping" Saria said sarcasticly.

"You know I don't mean that!"

"Sorry, Kalo, but you just stopped a **_really_** good dream. So I'm kind of irritated."

"It doesn't matter. You need to go back to the Lost Woods right now!"

Saria relised what he was saying, _he wants me to give up, to go back, to never see Malon again, to never find Link..._

"No."

Kalo was stunned. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm not going back without Link, and that's final."

"Saria, you don't understand-"

"No. I will not go back and that's final!"

'Dosen't she relise that she is likely falling into a trap?'"Saria, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Saria relised what he was about to do _No Kalo, please don't make me choose between you and Link..._

"Saria of the Kokiri, as your Gaurdian Fairy, appointed by the Great Deku Tree, I order you, under penalty of banishment, to return to the forest with me."

It was the last resort for any Gaurdian Fairy. For if a Kokiri became too rebellous, they could envoke this order, if the Kokiri disobeyed, he of she was banished, never allowed in the village or the presence of the Great Deku Tree again. Only twelve times in the history of the Kokiri has there been a banishment. And only once had a banishment been revoked.

Tears were flowing down Sarias face. _Please take it back.._

"Saria, I'm waiting."

"No...."

Kalo was sure he didn't hear her right. "Saria, what did you say?"

"I said no."

"Saria! You understand what that means, Don't you!?"

"Yes I understand! You had to make me choose between home and Link, and I chose Link!"

_Saria..._ "You love him."

"What?"

"You love Link. You love him in a way Kokiri shuldn't and there is nothing I can to about it." Kalo was glowing a depressing blue now. "I'm sorry Saria, I'll be going to imform the Great Deku Tree of you decision. Goodbye Saria..." _My daughter..._ He flew away slowly, taking on last glance at the girl he loved as his own child.

Saria was numb about what just happened. She had just given everything up, for Link. _I love Link..._ it echoed through her mind _I love Link..._

_I love Link..._

_I love Link._

"I love Link!" she finally said aloud. She loved Link! That was why she always felt happy when he was around, thats why he gave her that warm feeling thats why she would do anything to find him!

"I love Link!" Tomarrow, she would put those horse-riding lessons to use. To find Link.

And to tell him how she felt.

Because he is all she had left.

-------------------------------------

Kalo drifted slowly back towards the Lost Woods, in no hurry to inform the village that Saria had chosen banishment.

"Sucks to be you." A voice said.

Kalo looked foreward, to see a cloaked man. "Who are you!"

"Call me Shadow. I am the one who gave the Forest Sage the tools that led to her banishment."

_A cloaked man.._ "You..how could you! Wait, Forest Sage? How do you know about that!?"

"All part of my plan. But your interfrance almost runied it." He let out a sinister chuckle. "Luckily I managed to strenthen it by leaps and bounds, all thanks to you."

"You monster..."

"Thank you." Kalo could see the sick grin. "However, I can not let anyone else know of her banishment." Shadow vanished suddenly appering in front of Kalo, there was a flash of light and Kalo was in a glowing sphere of light. He was trapped.

"Let me out!" Kalo shouted.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you. You can wittness my plans come to fruit."

His laughter echoed through the plains.


	4. Together

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

Chapter 4

Together

Link was sitting in a jail cell. How he ended up in that jail cell is an embarrassing story. _Stupid new guard. I should have just knocked him out. But nooooo, I had to be the good boy and let myself be arrested_' It was times like this that made Link regret his vow to never harm innocents, no matter how annoying they may be. _Look at the bright side; I'm not with the freak._ That seemed to be the only good side. His gear was taken, he was in a small cramped cell, and he had to pee! _If they think I'll use that chamber pot, they have another thing coming._ Link was sure it was alive and was waiting for him to try and use it so it could suck out his soul. It's happened before.

"You know you'll have to tell me about how you got caught."

Link looked at the one who said that. It appeared to be a young man, (Appeared was the key word here.) slightly taller then Link, his blond hair falling over his face, covering one of his red eyes. His face was giving Link a know-it-all grin. That Irritated Link. "Oh, hello 'Sheik.'"

Sheik held up some keys. "I'm here to help you out."

Link smiled, his irritation forgotten. "Great! Now can you-"

"But...I would like to hear what happened"

Link felt the irritation returning. "Sheik now is not the time-"

"I mean, it must be a funny story."

Link gritted hi teeth. "Sheik I don't want to tell-"

"I wonder what would happen If I told everybody about-"

"**_Open the damn door you goddess-cursed transvestite!_**"

"Touchy. Oh fine." Sheik inserted the key and opened the door. "So are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Darn."

* * *

"You want to borrow Epona?"

Malon was looking at her new friend with small look of surprise. "You just started learning yesterday!"

Saria gulped. "I know, but I'm sure I can handle it..."

"Saria, you could get hurt!"

Saria raised her hand to tell her friend to be quiet for a minute. "Please, Malon, I need to find Link."

Malon sighed "Saria..."

"Please?"

Malon seemed to have a battle going on in her. "All right, you can borrow her, but come back once you find. Link, OK?"

Saria let out a whoop of joy "Thank you Malon!" she gave Malon a big hug.

"Whoa, whoa, Fairy Girl, save your affection for Fairy Boy." Malon squeaked out, pulling out of Sarias bone-crushing hug.

Saria blushed "Malon!"

A fit of giggles escaped from the farm girls lips "Oh come on, I know you like him, it's so obvious. The way you blushed whenever you talked about him, which you did all the time by the way."

Saria smiled faintly "Well I guess I do like him..."

"Well tell me **_all_** the details when you get back." She got a wicked grin on her face "All the **_dirty_** details."

The dream rushed to Sarias mind and her face became redder then Malons hair. "**_Malon!"_**

Malon let out a long stream of giggles. "Well, let's go get Epona."

* * *

Zelda sat down in a cushioned chair. "So Link, what brings you here this time?" She gave him a gentle smile.

Link looked at her and said blankly "I came here to take shameless advantage of your hospitality. If you must know."

"So you did come to see me." her smile grew bigger.

"I guess so."

Zelda's smile grew even bigger. "So, anything you want to do now that you're out of that cell?"

"Pee."

Zelda's train of thought crashed. "Pee? Why didn't you go in the cell?"

"I didn't want my soul sucked out."

Zelda stared "You're joking."

"It's happened to me before."

_Before?_ "Link what does that... Never mind, I don't want to know. The bathroom is that way." She pointed in a direction "Just hurry up."

"Yes, Your Highness." Link replied sarcastically then he walked off.

Zelda sighed, _Link, how am I going to get through to you..._

* * *

Shadow was over looking Hyrule Castle. "So boring, the Forest sage will be here soon and the Sage of Wisdom is already bothering Link"

"For the last time **_let me out!_**"

Shadow stared at Kalo, contempt written on his features. "Is it a natural trait of fairies to be annoying? Because all you've done since I found you, is annoy me."

"You're the one who captured me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, why don't we have some fun?"

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"Watch" Shadow held out his hand, his hand began to glow; suddenly it flew right off him! The hand melted into a black puddle. Then four _things_ grew out of the puddle, each one seemed to have no defined form, shifting and changing by the second. The only defined things were two glowing red eyes on each. Then, Shadows hand grew back.

"What, what are those?" Kalo screamed, disgusted.

"ShadowBeasts. My babies. They are part of me. If killed, they return to me and I regain their strength. One will go test the Forest Sage, can't have her being to weak now can we?" On cue one of them formed wings and flew off in Sarias direction. "The other three will attack Link." The creatures crawled off towards the castle. "Now things should get a bit more interesting."

"You're..." Kalo stammered "your...your not human!"

"No," Shadow hissed "I'm not."

* * *

Riding a horse in practice was a lot different then riding it for real. A lot harder. _It's OK, I can handle this._ Saria had her eyes closed, and was clutching the reins for dear life as Epona went forward at full speed. _Just because I'm moving faster then I've ever moved before and if I fall I'll probably be hurt really...Oh Goddesses! I'm going to die!_ Suddenly, Epona stopped. _Huh? Am I dead?_ Saria opened her eyes. Epona had stopped In front of a bridge, in front a large stone structure. _The castle..._ "I made it! WhooHoo! I'm alive! I'm-" Epona reared suddenly, turning around and running away from the castle! "Hey! Wait! Stop! Why are you going that way?" Saria turned around, and saw why Epona was running.

A huge _thing_ was chasing them, it seemed to shift and change constantly, its wings flapping, causing it to slowly move foreword. It crashed into the ground. Saria became somewhat relieved. Then the relief was destroyed as the _thing_ shifted into some sort of horse like shape, running towards her, moving even faster then Epona. _Oh crud, oh crud..._ It grew an arm-like thing, the end of it tapered and sharpened. And it flew off the THING, launching towards her like a spear. "**_Left!_**" she screamed, pulling Eponas reins, making her turn. The spear rushed past her, smashing into the ground, before melting...

'What can I do' she thought 'How can I get away from this' The _thing_ was catching up to her. 'Please Epona, go faster' Epona; however seemed to have other ideas. She reared back, stopping so suddenly that Saria flew off. Slamming into the ground. The _thing_ stopped, looking at Saria with those glowing eyes. It seemed to be saying "get up." Saria struggled to her feet. The _thing_ shifted into a roughly human shape, with two arms and legs. One of its arms lengthened and sharpened, like a sword. While the other one became broad, like a shield. It stood there, staring at her with those evil, red eyes.

You want to fight me?" she shouted, realizing its intent. The _thing_ nodded with the bulge that seemed to be a head. It charged, its "sword" pointed outward, ready to kill Saria. The Kokiri rolled out of the way and watched the _thing_ cut through the ground where she had been standing there a second ago like it was nothing. It turned around and charged again, this time Saria leaped out of the way. Another deep cut was made in the ground. _What do I do? What do I do?_

The Great Deku Tree had forbidden the learning of attack magic by the Kokiri without his permission. Because of that, Saria did not know what to do.

**-I can help you-**

'Who's that' Saria thought as she ducked under a strike aimed at her head.

**-A friend.-**

_You can hear my thoughts?_ Kicking the "shield" into the _thing_, knocking it back.

**-Yes, I am a part of you, a part that hasn't been awakened yet.-**

_Then how are you talking to me?_ Jumping over a swipe aimed at her feet.

**-You need my help, I'll give it to you, and then I'll sleep again.-**

_How can you help me?_ She screamed as the "sword" cut her arm, it burned like fire.

**-I will unlock some of the knowledge hidden in your mind-**

_It hurts it hurts_ she stumbled to the ground. The THING raised its sword, triumphant.

**-Here we go...-**

Sarias mind was suddenly flooded with new knowledge. She **_knew_** what to do. The _thing _brought its "sword" down, ready to finish her off. Saria would have none of that. Her hands suddenly glowing a pure white, she reached up, and grabbed the "sword"

**_"HOLY OBLIVION!" _**The spell flowed through the _thing_, causing it to shake and pulse wildly. Saria was sure that if it was capable of making sound, it would be screaming right now. White light began to surround it, turning it into stone, before finally collapsing into a pile of dust. She stood up. Smiling from ear to ear, she beat it! She won! "Epona!" she called to the horse, which was now some distance away, "Come on! It's safe!" The foal just backed away. "Epona?" Saria then sensed something behind her! Rolling out of the way she turned around and saw another _thing_. This one was had three legs around a huge bloated body, a gaping mouth with sharp, uneven fangs was snapped shut over where she was a second ago. _Oh, that's why Epona is staying away._ She was confident that she could beat it; after all, she now knew very powerful spells. The _thing_ turned and charged, eager to rip Saria to shreds. Saria didn't even blink.

**_"Farores Wind!" _**Green light swirled around Saria. In an instant she was gone. The THING stopped, confused on where her prey had gone.

"Hey bozo! Back here!"

The THING turned around, and saw the Kokiri it was trying to kill standing twenty feet away. It charged again. Not even noticing Sarias hands were glowing a dark green.

**_"Natures Wrath!" _**The green light shot out of her hands, forming a tornado around the _thing_. It was picked up and spun around. Saria raised her hands, and the tornado became a sphere of light, she slammed her hands together. The Sphere collapsed on itself, before exploding. Waves of magic shot out from the explosion, destroying the _thing _utterly. Saria noticed that Epona was now standing by her side. "I did it girl." She said to the horse, all her strength gone, "I beat them..."

And everything went black

* * *

Inside the Royal Library, Link was reading a book on history. Zelda was watching him. _Why does he have to be like this?_ Flowed through her mind. _Why did he change from that sweet boy I once knew?_ Link was now cold, distant, sarcastic and cynical. His old personality would sometimes pop back up. But it was never for long. _Did I do something to him? Or was it just the stress that came from being the Hero of Time?_ Sometimes Zelda wished she hadn't sent them all back in time. _No. this was the only way_' Only she and Link remembered the seven years that Gannondorf ruled Hyrule. _Maybe it would have been best if Link had forgotten too..._ But now was no time to reflect on that. Now was the time to try, once again, to pull Link out of his shell. "Link? Do you want to go out?"

"No."

_Here we go again.._ "Why not?"

"I like reading."

"But it's such a nice, sunny day."

Link looked up at Zelda. "Princess, if you had to travel in the hot sun for days at a time, you wouldn't call this day 'nice'." He went back to reading his book.

_Why Naryu? Why?_ "Link..." Whatever Zelda was about to say was stopped by sounds of fighting. "What's that?"

Link was already up, running towards the window.

"Link...Link!"

Link jumped out the window.

* * *

Kalo watched in horror as three ShadowBeasts ganged up on the guards. "They'll be killed!" He struggled against the magic field, but it held strong.

"They won't be killed Fairy, nobody shall die. Don't you get that!" Shadow was starting to regret capturing Kalo. 'By Din, he's irritating...'

"And yet people will be hurt! You've already hurt so many people! How many more will suffer."

Shadow didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"None will suffer..."

* * *

Link landed. 'Hmmm, three stories, not my personal best, but still pretty good.' He ran out to see what the cause of the fighting was.

When he arrived he stopped in his tracks. _Shadows..._ The strange creatures looked like living shadows, with glowing red eyes and an unstable form. I looked like it took some effort for them to keep a fixed shape. One looked like man, but with arms longer then it was tall with razor sharp claws at the end of them. Another looked like some sort of insect, with five legs and a long body with a bladed tail, and no head. The last one had six arms and two **_wheels_** on it with a circular body. _What strange monsters. _Link thought _but this must be what the freak warned me about._ Link drew the Great Fairies Sword and took out his Mirror Shield. _Let's do this._ Just then one of the guards cut of one of the wheeled Shadows arms! The arm flopped to the ground and melted into a black puddle. _Huh?_ Link stopped in mid-charge _That seemed too easy_ Then the arm grew back. _Oh, they can regenerate. _Link then noticed something bad.A **_fourth _**Shadow was forming from the puddle! _Crap! Not only do they regenerate but any parts cut off make a new one!_ Link summoned up the magic for a Light Sword. "Alright, I guess I'll have to take them out fast." Link rushed to battle.

* * *

The forth ShadowBeast looked like a giant bladed top, constantly spinning, its eyes somehow staying in place. It spun toward its target. Its siblings noticed the target as well. He had summoned the Light Sword magic, but it didn't matter. They were to fight the target, just like Father had told them too, and if they died they would return to Father and live again.

* * *

Link noticed that the moment he got within view, all four Shadows stopped fighting he guards and focused on him moving toward him in their own way. The wheeled on got there first, swinging one of its arms at Link. He ducked and cut through its arm, the Light Sword vaporizing it. Link then stabbed it. "Die! You stupid creature!" The Shadow burst into white flames; it was gone in an Instant. The human-shaped one reached Link next. Swinging one of its clawed arms him like a punch. Link blocked it with his shield, and then he swung his sword at the Shadow, ready to kill another one. Only to find his blow deflected by its claws. Link noticed that its claws were a lighter color then the rest of It. "Ah, so you have some defenses after all." The Shadow circled around Link, just staying out of reach. The Insect and top moved foreword. The Clawed Shadow stuck! **_extending_** its arms to attack Link. Link jumped into the air, dodging the strike, he put away his shield, and pulled the Megaton Hammer out of his bag. He landed and swung the hammer, slamming it into the ground. The shockwave went through the earth the insect wobbled somewhat, the human-like one stumbled, but the top fell on its side. "Hah!" Link shouted and **_threw _**his sword, still charged with Light Magic, Into the Top-Like Shadow. It died the same way the wheeled one had. Link then drew the Gilded Sword. Holding the Hammer and the blade in front of him, he fake-yawned. "Is that all you've got?" The Shadows seemed to be angered by this and rushed foreword. The Insect Shadow swiped at Link with its tail. Link blocked it with the hammer. The Human-Like Shadow extended its arms but Link spun his sword to deflect the blows. The insect spun around, knocking the hammer out of his hand. _Not good_. The human-like one then reached out towards him, Link raised his sword to block. And the Shadow grabbed his sword! Pulling it out of his hand! _AH CRAP!_ The two Shadows began to wobble a little bit, like they were laughing. They charged, ready to finish of the Hero of Time. The human-like one swiped at Link, he sidestepped the blow. The insect leapt at Link, Link jumped over it, only to be hit by the flat end of its tail, Link flew into the castle wall. _Gotta get my weapons back! _Link pulled himself up and began running towards the Great Fairies Sword. The human-like shadow extended his arms, ready to attack him.

"**_Nayrus Love!" _**Link summoned the protective spell, the claws bounced off the blue diamond. _Alright! Time to win! _He continued to rush towards his blade. But he was stopped by a massive blast of black energy. _What the?_ The insect was shooting black balls of shadow at him. Link could feel the strain from keeping uo the spell against such a powerful attack. _Ah man this sucks. Should use my trump card now?_ The magic shield shattered._ Yup. _He began to focus his energy, channeling it into his hands. _Please let it work_ Link had only done this once before, but the situation had been about as desperate. "Lets see you freaks handle this!" He slammed his hands into the ground.

"_**DINS VENGFUL FLAMES!" **_A huge pillar of fire shot out of the earth, surrounding Link. The Shadows seemed afraid of the all-consuming flames the fire flew out, engulfing them. They were vaporized in a second. The pillar faded away, leaving only an exhausted Link. _Man, those Wrath of the Gods spells really take it out of you _then he passed out.

-

In the world Hyrule resides in magic is quite common. Every race has magical properties. And almost everybody can use some magic. Mages are those who study magic, invent new spells and archive those that already exist. The ultimate magic is the power of the Triforce. But the Triforce is generally inaccessible to the average mage. The most powerful of magic users are those who can harness the raw power of the goddesses, the residual energies that are left over that didn't go into the creation of the world, this is the next best thing to the Triforce. This magic is known as three spells: Dins Fire, Farores Wind and Nayrus Love. These are known as the Spells of the Gods When the Spells of the Gods are used, anyone with any magical training could sense it from a mile away. They are that powerful.

Impa of the Sheikah was pondering these spells. _Someone used Farores Wind today._ _But that boy, Link. What had he used?_ The spell had made the Spells of the Gods look like parlor tricks. He was asleep on Princess Zelda's bed. _Such power in one so young, I once would not have worried about this, for he was a kind, noble boy. But now..._' Impa didn't know what to do.

"Impa?"

Without turning around she responded "Yes Zelda?"

"Is Link alright."

"He is fine."

"Thank the Goddesses." Impa watched as Zelda placed a hand on Links cheek. "I'm glad he's ok..."

_Zelda..._ Impa thought sadly _can't you see that he can or will not love you? You must realize that. Why do you peruse him? Allow him free reign of the castle; spend every waking moment you can with him every time he visits. Even trust him with the Ocarina of Time! He can or will not love you, which I can see_. She sighed. Some lessons you had to learn on your own.

* * *

Saria woke up to find herself in a bed.

"Thanks goodness your awake!" A voice said.

"Huh?" Saria saw the woman who had spoke to her. "where am I?

"Oh! You're in the infirmary."

Saria didn't know what an infirmary was, but decided not to comment. "Um, how did I get here?"

"Oh! Some people found you in the field, passed out. They brought you here. What happened to you, you poor dear?"

"I...can't remember..." What happened? The last thing she remembered was saying goodbye to Malon. Where was she? "Where is this place?"

"You are in Hyrule Castle Town. Is that where you wanted to be?"

_Hyrule...castle? _"Yes! I needed to come here! Thank you!"

The woman smiled. "By the way, a horse was found standing gaurd over you, is it yours?"

"Epona! Where is she?"

"At the public stables, you don't need to worry."

Saria let out a sigh of relef. "I hope I haven't been a bother."

"Nonsense child, you needed it."

Saria got out of the bed. She felt fine. "Thank you. Can I go now?"

"I don't see why not."

Saria went out to see the Market for the first time.

* * *

A splitting headache greeted Link when he woke up. _Why me?_

"Link your awake!" he heard Zelda exclaim.

"Did you stay by my side? How sweet." Link commented sarcastically "Now get me a headache cure and some Green Potion!"

Zelda rolled her eyes "Do I look like a servant?"

"You're the only other living thing in the room. That's close enough!"

Zelda giggled _At least his sense of humor is still intact, darker, but still intact._ "Oh fine I'll get you some Blue Potion, I hear it's a great headache cure, plus you won't need to worry about green potion!"

"Fine just bring it!"

"Alright, I'll go off to the market to get some." She stood up and left.

* * *

The Market.

There was nothing Sheik liked better.

He had never understood why Link hated it so. The hustle, the bustle the sounds of life, and of course, the cheap goods. "Lets see, I need to buy some Blue Potion. To the potion shop" Sheik went to make his purchace.

* * *

Saira had never neen so many people in her life! Everywhere there were people! People talking, running around, buying things, selling things. It was noisy, Saira had never heard such a load thing in her life, sure a Wolfos howl was loulder, but that was a breif burst of sound. **This **was constant. And crowded. The thickest part of the Lost Woods wasn't as crowded as this._ If Link is here I'll never find him!_ Saria began trying to move through the mass of "adults" (What big outsiders are called) She didn't even notice the person her size untill she rammed into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you, it's just so crowded and it's my first time here and.."

Saria was inturppted by the boys outburst.

"Saria?"

* * *

Sheik was shocked. What was Saria, the Forest Sage, doing **here**? And not in the **Forest** where she belongs? He realized that he had bluted out her name..How was he going to cover that?

"How do you know my name?" She asked, looking at him

"Um..I reconized you! Yeah! You see I'm a friend of Link and-" Sheiks lie was intturped by Saria.

"You know Link? Do you know where he is? I've been looking for him!" Saria was speaking very quickly.

Sheik was confused. "You want to see Link? I guess I could take you-" Saria again inturrpted him.

'Really! Thank you! I've been looking all over for him. I need to talk to him." By the time she finished talking her voice had taken on a sad tone.

Sheik gazed at the Kokiri. "I guess I could take you to him. Folow me." Saria followed the fake Sheikah.

* * *

Link was still in bed. He was thinking about something that had happened yesterday. He had heard an Ocarina play Saria's Song and Epona's Song. But how? Both songs were not common knowlage, only Malon and Link knew Epona's Song. (Link didn't count Romani under this list, seeing as she was from another dimencion and all.) Saria's Song was a bit more common, being, in fact, the Sacred Song of the Forest. But only the Forest Sage and those she gave permission to could play it. It was impossable to learn otherwise. So only, Saria, a few Kokiri, and him knew it. So who played them? _Why are you giving yourself a headach over this? Oh yeah, because it's a mystery, and misteries tend to make your life a bit more hellish._ Links thoughts were intturpted by a familer voice.

**_"Link!"_**

Link turned, and stared.

It was Saria.

Link had never been so shocked in his life, Saria, was **_here_**. And she looked...**_happy _**to see him. She was running now, calling his name, toward him. When she reached him, she wrapped him in a big, bone-crunching hug. _Urk!_

"Link! I found you I found you I can't believe it I found you! After you left I followed you and got lost and met Malon and Epona and found the castle and met Sheik and oh, I'm so glad I found you!" she said this all very fast.

Um...what?"

"I was looking for you!"

_She was looking...for **me**?_ the look on Sarias face after the fight at the village appeared fresh in his mind. "Saria...why would you look for me?"

"Because Link...I-"

Sheik inturppted them. "Saria, could you explain how you are here?"

Saria got a sheepish look on her face. "Can I talk later? I want to spend some time with Link first..."

Sheik sighed "Alright.."

Link smiled at Saria. "I don't know how you're here, but thanks."

Saria blushed. "Your welcome, Link." Suddenly Saria did something that gave Link the second biggest surprise of his life.

She kissed him.

It was around this time that his brain turned off.

* * *

Wasn't that beautiful!" Shadow commented. Making false sobbing noises.

"Is this all part of your plan?" Kalo asked

"In fact, yes, the Forest Sage did a wonderful job fighting off the ShadowBeast and now she and Link are together at last. Phase two can begin."

"Your sick, you know that?"

"Thank you."


	5. Time on the Town

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

Chapter 5

Time on the Town

(AKA: Pointless Link/Saria fluff)

Sheik could not believe what he was seeing. Saria was kissing Link! _What is she doing?_ Sheik knew what he was feeling. And he didn't care; he forgot about that he was Sheik right now, all he remembered was Link getting kissed. "What do you think you are doing?" he shouted.  
  
Saria pulled her lips away from Link. "Um...." She seemed nervous. "Well, I..." she trailed off.  
  
Link was completely unresponsive. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be in a coma. _Great..._ Sheik glared at Saria. Almost wishing his glare would burn her.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Link was in a state of euphoria. Saria had **kissed** him. The fact that Kokiri didn't know about kissing didn't matter. He felt her lips on his, and he loved it. Saria pulled away after Sheik...or is it Zelda? Whatever after Sheik/Zelda said something, she pulled away. Her face was looking at Zeleik. No fair! She's his! Shelda better stop taking her attention away from him...Hey, Blue Potion! Sheikda brought him some! He quickly drank it. The awful taste cleared his mind quite quickly.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Saria was embarrassed. She had forgotten all about Sheik! He was glaring at her, he seemed really angry. Why? "Um, Sheik-  
"Why are you kissing him!?"  
  
Kissing? Is that what's it's called? "I...wanted to." Saria heard Link mumble something like "she's mine..."  
  
Sheik didn't seem to take that well. "Wanted to! You just wanted too!" He took a bottle of blue liquid from a pouch, and threw it at Link. "Why did you want to?!" He seemed really angry at this point. _Why is he so mad_' she pondered _He seems almost...jealous._ Jealous? It made some sense, but, Saria was pretty sure that Sheik wouldn't be jealous of her over Link, would he? "Sheik, why are you-"  
  
"Ugg! This stuff is nasty!" Link had rejoined the world of the living. And Sheik was instantly in his face.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Link had to admit. An angry Sheikah was one of the most frightening things one could ever see. An angry woman was also one of the most frightening things one could ever see.  
  
Sheik was both.  
  
Link suddenly felt very afraid for his life. "Um...Zelda?" he asked, using her real name. "Could you...go change?" He hoped that Sheik would leave.  
  
He did. "Fine" he spat "but I'll be back soon. He stormed out of the room.  
  
Link let out a sigh of relief. Why was Zelda so angry? It suddenly hit him like an Iron Knuckle.  
  
She was in love with him.  
  
He had been so busy wallowing in self-pity that he had missed all the signs! How could he be so stupid! 'Now what am I going to do.. .' Link didn't want to have to deal with Zelda, so he did what he did when there was a problem and he couldn't deal with it right now. "Saria, can you grab my equipment?" pointing to his things lying in a corner.  
  
Saria nodded, walking over to the corner, picking up the things, and coming back. "Here you go" she said quietly.  
  
Link took her hand. "Thank you."  
  
**_"Farores Wind!"_**  
  
A flash of green light, and Link and Saria were gone.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Zelda felt the magic spell. She quickly ran to her room.  
  
Link was gone.  
  
"No..." she whispered "he left me...he ran away..." Zelda slumped to the floor, and started crying. "He hates me he hates me...." she sobbed. She then felt someone's arms wrap around her.  
  
It was Impa. "There there, Zelda. It is alright." She tried to soothe the princess.  
  
"It is not alright! He hates me!" Zelda shouted.  
  
Impa narrowed her eyes. "Zelda, you are being irrational, Link does not hate you. He still desires to be your friend."  
  
"Then why did he run!" Zelda knew she was being irrational, but she didn't care at the moment.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Zelda was taken aback "what?"  
  
"Answer my question, Zelda." Impa had become stern.  
  
"I...I...I **YES**!" She shouted, then breaking down into more sobbing.  
  
Impa sighed. "Zelda, just because Link does not return your feelings does not mean the he hates you. Besides, you are only twelve, much too young for matters of love."  
  
Zelda sighed _Impa, I'm older then I look._ Seven years older to be exact. But she was right, Link didn't hate her. But she was going to have a few words with him when he got back. _Feel my wrath, bwahahahah._ A faint smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Impa, I feel so much better now.  
  
Impa smiled _besides, it's Links loss._ That's good, how about we go practice?"  
  
That would take her mind off Link! "Sure!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Link had warped them to a small back ally. 'Saria..." Link was staring at her, he knew that. He didn't care.  
  
She was beautiful. Her emerald hair framed her soft face, her sky-blue eyes shined with happiness. Towards him. He wanted to kiss her again.  
  
"Link," She said, her voice sounding like a forest bird's song. "I have something to tell you." She took a deep breath.  
  
What was she going to say? Would it be good, bad? Would she cruelly reject him after all this?  
  
"Link..." she began, she looked up at him, into his eyes. "I love you."  
  
'She loves me...she loves me...' "You love me!" Link jumped into the air. Hugging her tightly. Link had never been so happy in his life! He stared into her eyes. "Saria, I love you too." All worries flew out of his mind, the fact that he was a Hylian, and she was a Kokiri. It didn't matter, He loved her, and she loved him. He gave her another kiss.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Saria was ecstatic. Link loved her! He pressed his lips against hers, "kissing" her. It was all worth it. Everything she had done, it was worth it. She pulled back. "Link, don't ever leave me."  
  
Link looked at her, "Saria-"  
  
"Promise me." She gave him The Look, the look all girls know how to give boys in order get what they want.  
  
Link faltered. "OK Saria, I promise I'll never leave you." he held her close. 'This isn't so bad.' She seemed so small, so fragile, in his arms. "I promise I'll never let you get hurt..." he whispered, so quietly that only a Hylian could hear it.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Kalo looked on, horrified at what he was seeing. "Saria! Can't you see! You are only setting yourself up to be hurt!"  
  
Shadow chuckled "You know, fairy, they can't see or hear us. We aren't on the same plane of existence as them."  
  
Kalo glared at Shadow. "You think setting them up for heartbreak is funny!"  
  
Shadow laughed "My dear fairy! They won't live long enough to suffer heart break!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Malon was thinking about her new friend. 'I wonder if she found Link yet.' Link was the first real friend she had made. They met in the Market. His strange clothing, his confused face, and that cute fairy drew her to him. They became fast friends. Malon had never felt any romantic attachment towards Link, though her dad often teased her about him. Once even asking Link if he wanted to marry her! Links reaction to that had been amusing, or so Talon said. But when Saria had turned up, she knew this was the friend Link had talked about non-stop. Saria was everything Link had said she was. Malon had taken an instant liking to her. So she had trusted her with Epona, and her song.  
  
"Malon! Are the cows fed!" Ingo, the head ranch hand, shouted. Link didn't like Ingo, for some reason, and the two of them had gotten into some shouting matches, Link showing off his rather, impressive vocabulary of curse words. Some of which Malon had never even heard before, and she lived on a ranch! "Yes, Mr. Ingo."  
  
Malon heard something familiar, an Ocarina! 'Link? Or maybe Saria?' Malon followed the sound. She found neither Link nor Saria. It was a young man, cloaked, playing a red ocarina. Malon listened to this song. It sounded sad, seeming to echo through her soul. It ended softly, seeming to fade away like a gasping breath. The man looked up; she could see only his eyes.  
  
They were red. "Did you like my song?" he asked.  
  
Malon was put back by his eyes. But she responded anyway. "Yes, it is very beautiful."  
  
He smiled. "Thank you, it is called the Nocturne of Shadow". It is a sacred song of the Sheikah."  
  
"Wow, a Sheikah song? Are you a Sheikah?" Malon felt attracted to the mysterious man

"Well, I am called Shadow." he said. Giving her a smile, which she could see even though the rest of his face was concealed. "And I have a gift for you, Malon."  
  
Malon was surprised. "Why would you be giving me a gift?"  
  
Shadow smiled gently "I have been watching you for a while Malon, only now have I managed to speak you."  
  
Malon blushed 'A secret admirer?!' "Well...what is the gift?"  
  
Shadow chuckled and held up a small bag. "Actually it's more like gifts. A Fire Rod and an Ice Rod. It will take some training to use them, but I think you can handle It." he handed the bag to her. "One thing, Link will be looking for the Sages soon, go with him." Then, he vanished.  
  
Malon gasped in shock. She had heard that Sheikah were capable of vanishing in thin air, but she never thought it was true! Malon opened the bag; it was a lot larger on the inside then on the outside. Inside were two scepters. One red and one blue. 'They look just like the ones in moms' book...no...don't think about that.' Malon closed the bag and went into her house.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"OK...what was that for?" Kalo asked. Looking at Shadow "What part of your grand scheme involves giving a farm girl forbidden magical weapons?"  
  
Shadow shrugged "I just felt like it would make things more interesting to have her around."  
  
Kalo stared "You mean that had no reason whatsoever?!"  
  
Shadow gave him a fierce grin, "now who said that?"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Saria was in heaven. She had followed Link all over town, now that it was nearly sunset it was a lot less crowded. Link had shown her the shops, well most of them  
  
_"Hey Link, can we see that place?" Saria asked. Pointing toward a store called **The Happy Mask Shop.**_

_"No." Link said bluntly.  
  
"Why not?" Saria asked.  
  
"Because I hate that store." He said, and left it at that.  
_  
Link had shown her some interesting places around town.  
  
**_"ARRRGGG!!!!"_**_ The owner of the Treasure Chest Game shouted. "How do you always win?!"  
  
Link smiled. "I guess I'm just too lucky sir." he said as he rubbed the odd looking magnifying glass with his shirt.  
_  
Of course, a priceless memory had been made as well.  
  
_Saria was looking at Link with concern as he grabbed he bag of explosive toys for Bombchu bowling. "Link, are you sure this is safe?" Saria," Link commented in a soft tone "relax, these bombchus aren't even real, they just make a big flash with lots of noise. They give out real ones as prizes. Watch I'll prove it." He wound one up, but didn't let go "I'm a whiz at this game so I can afford to sacrifice one." He had this cocky grin on his face. The bombchus eyes were now flashing red. A sign that it was about to go off.  
  
Just then the desk lady interfered. "Wait! You grabbed some prizes by mistake! Drop it now!"  
  
Link did a double take. "What-"  
  
**KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!  
**  
"Link! Are you alright?" Saria asked, concerned.  
  
"Owie..." Link said, his whole body covered in soot.  
  
Saria fell over laughing._

Now the sun was setting, and Link and Saria were now sitting on the outer wall of the town.  
  
"It's beautiful..." Saria said in awe.  
  
"Yeah it is" Link responded "When ever I need time to think, I just come here and watch the sunset."  
  
"It's very calming..." She had never seen the sunset like this before. What a difference a lack of trees can make! "Link?"  
  
Link turned to look at her, "Yes Saria?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Then he kissed her again. Saria closed her eyes, remembering the dream; there was a warm feeling there, but not the fire that existed in the dream. But the warm feeling was nice enough.  
  
Saria smiled, life was good, Link was with her, and she will never be alone again.  
  
She completely forgot about the Forest Water.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"HIYAAAA!" Another training dummy was chopped in half by a large Sheikah war knife.  
  
Zelda was training, Impa was officially her bodyguard, in reality she was more like a mother figure, since Zelda's own mother had died when she was young. So Impa was given a lot of leeway on how she treated Zelda and she had her own ideas on how to protect the princess.  
  
Teaching her the Sheikah Martial Arts was one of them.  
  
As such, every day since she was five she spent an hour every day training. It kept her in great shape. And it had come in handy during those seven lost years. After Gannondorf took the Triforce of Power, Impa fled with Zelda. She needed a disguise because Ganon knew Zelda possessed a piece of the Triforce. It was Zelda who thought of Sheik. Receiving a transfusion of Impas blood using a magical ceremony most often used for adoption. Zelda gained Sheikah blood, and then using the Triforce of Wisdom she strengthened it to the point to where she was for all intents and purposes, a Sheikah. Then to even further the disguise, she used the Triforce of Wisdom to make her appear and sound like a boy. For Wisdom can be used to confound and deceive. Not even a Kokiri could tell she was lying. She furthered her training in the Martial Arts until she was a master. When she sent herself and Link back in time, she discovered she still had the Sheikah blood in her, plus the knowledge she had gained. As such, it appeared to most other people that she had gotten a lot better really fast.  
  
"YAHHH!" Another training dummy bites the dust.  
  
Impa tsked "Zelda that is the fifth one today. Those things aren't easy to replace, you know."  
  
Zelda smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Impa; I'm just a little frustrated right now."  
  
Impa smiled "I understand Zelda; you do plan on forgiving him, right?"  
  
Zelda nodded. "Besides, if I try to pick a fight with him he'll kick my butt. I'll just scream at him a lot, and make him beg for forgiveness."  
  
Impa shook her head "I'd rather not have you make him beg, but I can see I can't stop you. Just leave the boy in one piece, alright?"  
  
Zelda smiled and nodded, but on the inside she frowned. _Link, I love you...but...maybe I'll be for you when you get older..._ her only hope was that Link would get over Saria once he got older and she stayed the same. "I feel awful" she whispered, too soft for Impa to hear.

-------------------------------------  
  
They were checking into an "inn" as Link called them. It was a place where people could stay when they were away from home. The room had two comfortable beds in it.  
  
"So Saria, what do you think of Hyrule?" Link was lying on his bed, gazing lazily at her.  
  
"It's different" she said "Everything is so big."  
  
Link smiled "Yeah, it is weird, I like the forest better."  
  
_The forest...My Banishment!_ Saria had forgotten all about that! "Link! There is something I need to tell you." She said, her voice taking on an edge of panic.  
  
"Three Minutes, Forest Sage."  
  
Saria turned and saw...Shadow? "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
Link stood up. Distrust on his face. "Who are you, and why are you in my room?" He snapped.  
  
"You may call me Shadow, Link but, my business is not with you today. It is with the Forest Sage."  
  
Link seemed surprised "Forest Sage? How do you know about that!?" He snapped.  
  
"Link, Link, Link" Shadow said, shaking his head. "I am the reason the Forest Sage was able to find you." Shadow faded and repapered in front of Saria. "Now, Forest Sage, I believe you have something of mine." Shadows hand glowed. Suddenly her bottles of Forest Water flew out of her bag and into her hands!  
  
"Shadow! What are you doing?" She shrieked. She had forgotten about them! "I need those!"  
  
"You want them?" Shadow asked mockingly. He dropped them on the ground; they shattered, spilling the water everywhere. "Oops, sorry. You have one minute, Forest Sage, one minute before you die." He vanished, laughing.  
  
Link realized what he had done. **_"YOU BASTARD! COME BACK HERE I'LL KILL YOU!!!" _**he screamed in a rage. "No! Saria! Please! He must be lying!."  
  
Saria knew he wasn't. She could feel it. She could feel herself fading away..."Link..." she coughed  
  
**_"SARIA!"_** Link pulled her into his arms. "Saria! Please, you'll be OK!"  
  
"Link." Everything was fading, was this death? She felt herself get weaker..."I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner...I...love..."  
  
And everything went black.


	6. Forest Temple Flashback

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

Chapter 6

Forest Temple Flashback

"SAIRA!" Kalo shouted, even if the strange, black and white image of Saria that he could see in this void could hear him, it wouldn't do him any good. She was dieing. And there was nothing he could do about it. "I'm sorry.." he cried, he had failed. No Kokiri had died due to leaving the forest in over one thousand years. Now, Saria was to be the first. "I'm her fairy, I should have realized that forcing her to come back was dangerous! I should have talked to her, let her tell me about that blasted water! I shouldn't have...abandoned her...I'm sorry..." he broke into tears muttering "I'm sorry." over and over

"Are you done blubbering?" Shadow asked, annoyed. "Because I really am getting annoyed by it."

'You! how dare you, Murderer!" Kalo shouted. "You dare complain after you just took an innocent life!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Can you please shut up?"

-------------------------------------

Zelda suddenly felt something. "Saria!" The Forest Sage was getting weaker by the second, in a matter of minutes, she would leave this world. "I guess she couldn't leave the forest after all..." This wasn't supposed to happen. Saria couldn't die! "I need to help her" She was about to get up, when it happened. She looked down at her hand.

"What the?"

-------------------------------------

Malon was looking at the gifts Shadow gave her. Two scepters, one red, one blue. "I wonder how they work?" she asked nobody in particular.

Suddenly Malon got that feeling, that same feeling she had gotten before her mother died. She realized what it meant. "Saria!"

-------------------------------------

"No! Saria! You can't die! You can't!" Link was shaking the Kokiri, she was alive, just barely. She was in a coma, a coma which Link could see was soon going to be an even deeper sleep. "No! How could this happen!" It wasn't fair! She wasn't supposed to die! "Don't take her!" Link shouted to the heavens, "Take me! She doesn't deserve to die! I do! Take me instead!"

Nothing.

"No! Please...no..."

Link didn't even notice his hand starting to glow until it was bright enough to light up the whole room. "What in the world.."

His left hand was glowing, actually only part of his left hand was glowing. The light formed the shape of three triangles together, with the triangle on the lower left side being the brightest.

"The...Triforce of Courage? Why is it reacting?"

The lower right side of the Triforce symbol started glowing as bright as the triangle that represented courage.

"The Triforce of Wisdom? What is going on?"

The triangle on the top became the same as the other two.

"Now Power?"

The light became too bright for Link to bear, he shielded his eyes. When he opened them, what was there shocked him to the core.

The Triforce.

No, wait, not the whole Triforce, the parts that represented Power and Wisdom were transparent. They weren't really there. "This is new" was the only thing Link could say to this sight.

The Triforce descended upon Saria. Sending some kind of power into her. It then went inside of her. Making her entire body glow with heavenly power. The glow faded and the Triforce left her. The parts that represented Power and Wisdom faded away. And the Triforce of Courage floated into Link, the Mark appearing once again.

-------------------------------------

Saria was in a void. 'Am I dead?' She didn't feel dead. In fact, she felt the same. Well, except for the total lack of sight, sound, touch and any other sense.

But she was in a void, you can't expect much in one.

She felt awfully calm. 'Maybe that's a side effect of being dead?' If she was dead, then the afterlife was pretty boring. 'I wonder if Link would like this place?' Probably not.

Then again, if she was dead, then this could be where souls wait to be judged before they are allowed into heaven, or cast into hell.

Saria really hoped it was the former in her case.

But what if she wasn't dead? Then why was she here? 'I'm getting a headache..'

Then the void was pierced, by a golden light. 'Something new is happening, that's good.' The source of the light got closer, until she could see it had a defined shape.

Three triangles, formed together to make one larger triangle. Saria recognized the symbol as one she had seen in her meadow.

'Why is this so familiar?' She was getting really bad Dejá Vú. 'What is going on?' Then a voice spoke to her It was gentle, yet commanding.

**-Awaken, Sage of the Forest-**

It all came back to her.

-------------------------------------

_Saria was looking at the ruins in her meadow. Monsters were becoming more and more common. benign Deku Scrubs were vanishing, being replaced by Mad Scrubs. Wolfos were all going rabid. Deku Babas were growing like weeds. The Stalfos were becoming more and more numerous. And creatures called Moblins were appearing in the Lost Woods._

_"Kalo, are you sure you want to go in there?" She asked, somehow she knew that the old building held to key to all this. So she was going inside. Even though the Great Deku Tree had forbidden it._

_"Saria, I'll never leave you. I promise that." Kalo floated in front of her, his glow feeling warmer then usual._

_"Thank you." Saria said with a smile. She turned to Mido, who had some with her. "Mido, I want you to let nobody come here except Link. Alright?"_

_Mido looked surprised. "Link? But he's-"_

_"He is **not** dead! I can feel it!" she shouted._

_Mido shook his head "Whatever you say, Saria. I'll do that."_

_Saria smiled sadly, "Thank you Mido. Goodbye, I'll see you again someday." Saria turned towards the building, climbed up the ladder she had brought with her, and went inside._

_-------------------------------------_

_"It's called a Temple Saria." Kalo was explaining what he thought this odd building was._

_"A temple? What is that?" Saria asked Kalo._

_"A temple is a place where people come to worship the gods." Kalo looked at her "In times of old the forest was open to outsiders and this temple was ran by the Kokiri. The leader of the temple was called a Sage."_

_Saria was impressed, the Kokiri ran this place? Outsiders came here? "Are there other temples like this?"_

_Kalo nodded. "Yes, seven temples in all, the Temple of Light, the Temple of The Forest, the Temple of Fire, the Temple of Water, the Temple of Shadow, the Temple of Sprit and the Temple of Time. The Sage of the Temple of Time was the leader of the other six Sages."_

_The new information was almost overwhelming. "I'm right in assuming we are in the Temple of The Forest, correct?" she said with a smile._

_Kalo laughed "Yes Saria, you're right."_

_-------------------------------------_

_Wandering through the temple produced some interesting finds. Books on the history of the Kokiri and the outsiders filled an entire room. Another room was filled with gold, silver and jewels. Some rooms had alters to every god that Saria knew about, and some she didn't. Who is Valoo? Others seemed bare except for chairs and a podium in the front, a chapel, Kalo called it._

_Finally they found a large stone door. On it was the inscription:_

**If thou wish to enter the scared chambers, play the Sages Song, and thy shall be granted the Keys.**

_"Looks like we're at a dead end, Kalo. I don't know any 'Sages Song' I guess we should leave."_

_Kalo seemed fidgety..."Um, Saria...I've been delaying this for a while...but it looks like I have no choice." he seemed resigned._

_"What is it?" Saria was a little surprised. What did he mean?_

_Kalo sighed "Play your song, Saria."_

_Saria felt confused "Play it? Why?"_

_"Just do it, please?"_

_"OK..." Saria pulled out her new Ocarina and began to play her song. The cheerful melody echoed through the old temple. Saria felt her heart leap with joy as the song touched her soul. Then she heard it._

_The sound of grinding stone! The stone door was opening! "What in the world? Why is it opening?" Her song? Her song is the Sages Song? "Kalo? What is going on?"_

_Kalos glow had dimmed. "Saria, I have something to tell you."_

_"What?" She was very confused._

_"Saria...remember how I said the Sage is the leader of the temple, Saria...you are the Sage of the Forest Temple."_

_Saria was staring at Kalo. "What?"_

_"Your song is the Song of the Forest Sage."_

_"But...but I wrote that song!" She had thought it up after..."I heard it in a dream...I remember, A beautiful woman came to me, she was so perfect, bathed in an emerald light...She took out a gold Ocarina and played my song. She said it belonged to me...I felt safe around her...she called me her daughter..." she trailed off, the vision coming back to her._

_"That was vision." Kalo said. "It sounds like the Goddess Farore came to you."_

_"Farore?" The Goddess of Life! Creator of the Forest! Mother of the Kokiri! She came to her?! "That...that's imposable..."_

_Kalo shined a golden color "It is Saria, the Song would not have worked otherwise."_

_"I understand..." It seemed imposable but it had to be true. "Lets go in that room to find those Keys."_

_Inside the room were four golden torches hanging on the walls. They seemed pretty normal, except for that they were lit with multicolored fire. "What in the world?" Kalo asked._

_Saria stared at the four torches. Something seemed familiar about them. "These are the keys Kalo. I think I know what to do. There are four torches like this in the central chamber. We should try lighting them with the odd fire."_

_Kalo turned to Saria. "Hey, that sounds like it would work! I told you you were the Sage!"_

_Saria grinned "I...I guess I am."_

_-------------------------------------_

_After lighting the torches in the central chamber. (The fires seemed to jump from the small torches to the large ones.) An wooden platform rose from the center of the room. _

_"What is it?" Saria wondered. Looking at the strange thing..._

_"I think we should step in." Kalo suggested._

_Saria nodded. She slowly walked onto the wooden platform. Suddenly, id began to drop! "What's going on now?!" Her question was answered by the platform landing in another room._

_"Wow..." Kalo whispered._

_It was a large, octagonal room, branching off at two points at opposite ends. One lead to a hallway with many doors in it. The other lead to a small corridor that ended with an elaborate door. Each wall of the room was lined with shelves that were covered with books. Tables and chairs were placed everywhere in the room._

_"Saria, I think we've reached the chambers of the Kokiri that lived here! Of course! This part of the temple wasn't open to the public. So it was locked using those torches!" Kalo seemed very proud figuring this out. "These books must hold the hidden knowledge of the Forest Temple...a large portion of this information can't be found anywhere else in the world..." Kalo was flying back and forth, looking over everything "Saria! As the Sage of this Temple it would be best of you learned as most as this as possible."_

_"I agree Kalo."_

_-------------------------------------_

_Saria spent the next five months in the Forest Temple. Learning as much as she could. She lived off food stores that had been preserved by magic. She considered leaving to tell the other Kokiri about this, but something always held her back, Saria guessed it was the Temple telling her she wasn't ready yet. Saria had learned rather quickly, that like the forest which it represents, the Temple was alive. She learned a lot. Including the six Songs of the Temples (The Temple of Time and the Temple of Light had the same song.) As well as some powerful magic. But Gannondorf would not ignore this hidden sanctuary for much longer..._

_-------------------------------------_

_Six months after Saria first entered the temple. She was resting in one of the gardens When Kalo came to her. "Can't you feel it? Evil has entered the Temple."_

_Saria could feel it to. It was strong, standing out against the purity of the Temple of The Forest. "Lets see what it is. They went into the main chamber._

_There were Wolfos there. Not rabid Wolfos, **tame** Wolfos. Only instead of the Mark of the Kokiri they had on them what Saria recognized as the Mark of the Gerudo. What was a Gerudo, people of the desert, using Forest Magic to tame Wolfos? They saw her. With an ear-splitting howl they charged. "Kalo! Get ready to help me fight them!" Saria shouted._

_"What!?" Kalo shouted "Are you nuts?"_

_"I'm the Sage, remember? " Saria asked, giving Kalo a lopsided grin._

_"Oh fine, you win."_

_The first Wolfos struck! Swinging its claws at Saria, she sidestepped the blow, having been one of the better tamers, she had a lot of experience with Wolfos. She knew if she could hit the tail, where a large portion of its nervous system was, she could stun it, or kill it outright. Rolling over to the side she flung her fist towards it tail. But the Wolfos jumped away._

_"Saria! Two more have shown up! And they're surrounding you."_

_Kalos warning saved Sarias life, with that she managed to dodge a blow from a Wolfos that had been behind her. The five Wolfos had formed a circle around her. blocking any chance of escape. The began closing in on her, all ready to attack at once. Saria had an idea. "Kalo! Stay close to me!"_

_Kalo listened and flew onto Sarias head. Good, now lets do this. She reached inside her soul, calling forth the power that was within her. Thrusting out her arms she called out the spell._

**"SCOURING WINDS!!"**

_A massive tornado appeared around Saria, it expanded, engulfing the Wolfos. The winds blew violently for a long time. When they died, there was nothing left of the Wolfos._

_"Very good, Kokiri Child."_

_Hovering ever the elevator (she had read that's what it was called) Were four things. "Poes..." Kalo whispered. The Poes were staring at her, not blinking, just staring, the Purple one spoke._

_"You are strong Kokiri Child, are you by chance, the Sage of this temple?" She seemed uncaring about it. That belief was shattered by what she said next. "Sadly, if you are not then you must die. But do not worry, your Soul shall sustain me and my sisters for many years, so you will not die for nothing..." _

_"Poes live off the souls of their victims, each soul lasts as long as the victims natural life would have been.." Kalo said to Saria, like she needed to know that!_

_"Yes, you ugly ghosts! I am the Sage of this temple and as the Sage I order you to get out!" Saria shouted, hoping that they would listen to her._

_They didn't._

_"I am sorry, Forest Sage, you do not rule this temple, the King of Evil, our master, and ruler of this world, Ganondorf does." The Poe responded._

_Gannondorf? Is that the reason all this evil is corrupting the world? And where has she heard that name before? "I do not believe you. Ganondorf does not rule the Forest. So he can not rule the world."_

_"Foolish child, He rules all, you just do not realize it yet. Now we must capture you, for we can not have you fully awaken."_

_The red Poe flew foreword. Wrapping her clawed hands around Saria, it laughed. "Sisters! See how she has accepted her fate? She does not struggle. This shall be simple!"_

_"Sorry," Saria said in a matter-of-fact tone, "but you're wrong." She then cast one of her most powerful spells, it needed physical contact with the one it was being cast on, though, kind of a drawback._

**"HOLY OBLIVION!!"**

_There was a massive white explosion, however, instead of being obliterated, like Saria had hoped, the red Poe was blown back, screaming in pain. "My hands! My hands!" she shrieked. Her hands were, for all intents and purposes, melted, white smoke was pouring off them. "Sisters she has burnt my hands off!" she screamed in agony, and then fled._

_"You have made a foolish mistake, Forest Sage," the green Poe said, her voice shaking in rage, "we shall make sure you suffer before we capture you." The three remaining Poes advanced. Their claws growing longer, sharper. Their eyes becoming balls of flame. "Prepare to suffer, Forest Sage!"_

_The blue one threw a ball of fire at Saria, quickly raising up a barrier, she blocked it. The purple on swiped one of her claws at the Kokiri, and Saria jumped over the attack._

_"Saria! Look out!" Kalo shouted just in time for Saria to dodge a ball of darkness shot by the green one. Saria started charging her magic, ready to release her spell. Slamming her fists into the ground she let the power go._

**"DINS FIRE!!!"**

_The sphere of flame flew out around Saria, spreading out beyond her. It slammed into the three Poes, knocking them into the ground. The Poes struggled up._

_"That is quite enough Poe Sisters." A cruel voice said._

_The thing that spoke looked like a man, dark skinned and wearing black armor. But his head was clearly not human. He was carrying a trident. And seemed displeased. "Our Master will not stand for weakness, as you for obviously are."_

_"But-" the Purple began_

_"Quiet! I shall deal with the Forest Sage myself."_

_The Poe Sisters faded away, whimpering. The man chuckled. "So strong, and not even awakened yet."_

_"Who are you?" Kalo demanded._

_"I am Phantom Ganon, I have been sent by my master, King Gannondorf, to find the Forest Sage. I see that I have accomplished that."_

_Saria glared at Phantom Ganon. "Yeah, you've found me, now go away!"_

_"I happen to like it here Forest Sage. However, I have something to tell you."_

_"Listen bub, Saria will not let herself be held hostage by some phantom!"_

_"I understand that, however I do not wish to waste my energy capturing you, instead, I have an offer to make you."_

_Saria narrowed her eyes at the ghost "What kind of offer?"_

_"It is quite simple really, You swear allegiance to my master, and you shall get whatever you desire."_

_"All I want is the forest left alone and safe."_

_"And he can give you that! He has power, enough power to grant your wish and more! You could be made ruler over the whole of the Lost Woods! To do what you please with it! All you have to do is swear allegiance to him. Believe me, he rewards those who serve him handsomely." he stopped, before smiling, "Well? Is there anything you want to say?"_

_"You think that I can just make that decision so easily?" She began to think 'What do I do? Ganondorf, I know I've heard that name before...but where?'"_

...His name is Ganondorf, he killed the Great Deku Tree...

_Links words from almost seven years ago rang through her head. "Ganondorf Killed the Great Deku Tree." Saria said suddenly "Your master killed our father and god. I will never serve him."_

_Phantom Gannon just sighed. "Forest Sage I gave you a chance now we'll have to do this" his trident started glowing "the hard way!" Leaping up into the air, he charged, still flying._

_Saria held out her hands, ready to blast the ghost with a spell, she never got the chance._

_"HA!" Phantom Ganon held out his hand and released a spell. Instantly a green Crystal formed around her and Kalo. _

_"What the?" Kalo shouted. Saria was in shock, how could she lose so quickly?_

_**-Saria! Saria! It's me, Link!-**_

Link! _Saria shouted in her mind, Link had contacted her! After all this time he had played her song! _Help me! I'm in the Forest Temple and I'm trapped by a monster please help me!

_"No talking to the Hero of Time, Forest Sage!" Saria felt her link with Link getting cut off forcibly. "Good Night!"_

_And everything went black._

_-------------------------------------_

_Next thing Saria knew, the crystal was shattered by a large sword smashing it into pieces._

_"Saria! Are you ok? Saria!" said...Link?_

_"Link?" Saria asked, "is that you?" _

_"Yes Saria, it's me..." Link whispered._

_"Oh Link!" she shouted hugging him tightly._

_"Saria..." Link whispered, he was taller, his voice deeper, but it was still Link. Saria had never been happier._

_Then the light built up around them. "Great, what's happening now?" Kalo muttered._

_The Light engulfed Saria, and she heard a voice, gentle, yet commanding._

_**-Awaken, Sage of the Forest.-**_

_Suddenly it all made since, she WAS the Forest Sage. Everything made fit into place. She found herself standing in the Chamber of Sages. Looking directly at Link, Navi and Kalo._

_"Saria..." Kalo said._

_"I have awakened, I am the Sage of the Forest. Thank you, Link." Saria felt a new power inside her, she drew it out. It was the Forest Medallion. "Link, take this, It will help you." She handed him the medallion._

_"Saria I-"_

_"Shhh...there are no need for words. I understand." She smiled softly. "Good bye Link, Hero of Time." Link began to fade._

_"Saria...." Link was gone, along with Navi and Kalo._

_"I love you..." she whispered._

------------------------------------

Seven years of memories regained in an instant.

-------------------------------------

Saria found herself once again in the Chamber of Sages. "Rauru?" An old Hyilan appeared on the symbol of the Light Temple.

"Saria?" The Light Sage asked. "How, how are you here?" He walked over to her and placed his hand on her head. Saria felt her soul being probed. "Hmmm, I see, interesting..."

"Rauru? What happened?"

"Saria, it was the Triforce. Links strength, his determination managed to access the power of the whole Triforce, it then granted his greatest wish."

"And, what was that?"

"To be with you..."

"To be with me?"

Rauru sighed, "Saria, in times of old, when the Kokiri still had contact with the outside world. There were laws forbidding relationships between Kokiri and any other race. Because it could only lead to heartbreak. The Triforce knew this. To be with Link two things had to be able to happen. You had to live.."

Saria nodded "Yes, and as the Forest Sage I carry the magic of the Forest everywhere I go, so I can live outside the Forest."

Rauru coughed, "The second part of his wish was...that to be with Link...you have to age."

Saria stared at the old Sage "Age? You mean..."

"You are still a Kokiri, because only a Kokiri can be the Forest Sage and the Forest Sage is too important to lose. , you'll be the first full-blooded Kokiri to grow up."

Saria took this in..."YAHOOOOOO!!!"

Rauru smiled, "Your taking this rather well."

"This is great! I can be with Link! Wait till he hears! Wait, how do I get back?"

"Your soul is here, while you body is still in Hyrule, you can return at any time"

Saria hugged Rauru. "I'll see you later then huh?"

The Sage of Light smiled. "I guess so."

-------------------------------------

Link was watching over Sarias body. Her breathing was steady. She was still alive, but for how long? "Saria...I don't know why you would love someone like me" he began talking to Sarias sleeping form. "and in all honesty I don't think I deserve it. Any of it, I mean you are so kind, sweet, heck your perfect in every way. Everybody loves you, I don't know why you chose me. But thanks."

"Why Link, that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

Link did a double-take, "Saria!"

"Hi Linky!" She said, using the nickname she gave him when he was four.

Link winced at the hated nickname. But broke out into a ear-to-ear grin anyway. "Saria!" he wrapped his arms around her waist "Your alive!"

Saria giggled "I'm the Forest Sage, silly! Of course I'm alive!"

Link stopped "Forest Sage?"

"Yup! Plus I have all those not-so-pleasant memories of the Pit that was Hyrule!" she said in a chipper tone. "And Link." She kissed him. "Thank you."

"Your Welcome, Saria."

-------------------------------------

_**"Ha! You lose!" **_Kalo shouted at Shadow, glowing a triumphant white. "What's the matter? Sad that your plan _**failed? Ha!"**_

Shadow just smirked, "Who said I failed?"


	7. Battle of Hyrule Castle City

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 7: Battle of Hyrule Castle City

Link woke up in the inns bed. Yawning, he sat up, seeing Saria in the bed next to him, he realized it had all really happened. _It's real, all of it._ He thought happily, _well, that means..._ Means what? What would he do now? Should he stay with her? _She will end up getting hurt..._ he knew this. As long as he was the "Hero of Time" trouble would come to him like nothing else. And if she was with him...

And there was this Shadow person? _He's obviously what the freak warned me about._ And that meant he was dangerous, and apparently wanted Saria harmed. _And if she is hurt by that thing..._ Images of what Link would do to Shadow if she was hurt flashed through his head, all of them painful. But what if Shadow wanted for him to leave her alone? _Why am I playing the What If game? I want to be with Saria so I'm going to be with her!_ Satisfied with his decision he got out of bed.

-------------------------------------

Malon had woken up at dawn and was now doing her chores, as always. Feeding the cows and horses that she took care of, the ones which were used by her and Talon. The dark feeling had passed, Malon was sure Saria was alright.

As long as Malon could remember, she had strange feelings, they happened before bad things happened, change, or just strange events. After her mothers death her music had almost begged to be sung. When it was sung, she had a tingling feeling, and the animals always were healthier If she sang. She had never asked about It, nor had she told anyone about them.

Taking the blue rod out, she held it in front of her. It seemed to speak to her, telling her how to use it. Raising the rod over her head, she swung it down.

A bolt of blue light shot out of the Ice Rod. Shooting forward, it slammed Into an old barn wall. Ice began to spread around the building, until it was all in one large block. "Um...." Malon put away the Ice Rod. "I think I'll wait for lessons..."

-------------------------------------

Pulling herself out of bed, Zelda wondered why she felt so miserable.

Oh, right, Link was in love with a Kokiri and not her.

Bloody Hell.

Somehow Saria was alive, Zelda knew she should feel happy, and she was. But the jealousy was there, overshadowing all other emotion.

Zelda had fallen in love with Link shortly after seeing him as an adult for the first time. Seeing him awaken fight to save a land he had not know existed a few months ago to him only made It grow. After sending him back, she was support, always lending a hand, always helping him. And he was kind to her, his bright and happy personality cheering her up.

Until he came back from his search for Navi, his failed search.

He somehow became depressed, angry, bitter and nasty. She didn't know about what happened, and he had refused to explain it. And he was never the same. 'Now what?' She wanted Link to be happy.

"Your too noble, you know that, Time Sage?"

Zelda noticed a young man sitting on her window. She recognized him. "Shadow?"

Shadow smirked "Pleased to see you again, tell me, had Link been well?"

Zelda sighed, "He's In love with someone else."

Shadow shook his head. "Oh well, I had hoped my idea of you lending him the Ocarina of Time would work out."

Zelda smiled sadly, Shadow had showed up one day, he had said he was a seer and had Seen the dark future, he claimed to want to help her, she had received wonderful advice from him and he had even helped her out a few times. It was he who said Link needed the Ocarina of Time, and from what Link had told her, Shadow was right. "Well, he said it's been useful. But, why didn't you tell me about Saria?" She looked at him, almost pleading.

"Zelda, I can only See things that are of Importance. Which is why I'm here. Check the seal. That is all I need to say." Shadow vanished, like he always had when he decided to leave.

The seal? Did he mean the seal on Ganon? Reaching inside herself, she tuned in to power of the Sages, feeling the magic of the gods.

"Oh, crap."

-------------------------------------

Waking up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Saria burst downstairs. "Bacon!" She shouted with glee.

Link gave the Kokiri a dry look. "You like bacon, don't you?"

"Yup!" Saria said chipper. She looked at the food Link was eating, she started to drool. "I want some." reaching out to Links plate.

"Mine!" Link pulled his plate closer. "My food, I ordered some for you, here It comes!"

A plate of tasty outsider food was placed in front of Saria.

She dug in. "I love bacon."

-------------------------------------

Kalo was waiting, in this strange void, a second could last an hour and eternity could last but a second, not only that, but he saw only what Shadow let him see. So when Shadow vanished, he usually let Kalo see what he was doing. But not this time. "This guy has not predictable at all, one moment he's nice to me, to everybody, next moment he's laughing about how he's going to kill us all. There Is no pattern to his actions, yet It all has a reason. I hate this guy..." he sighed.

"Glad to see I'm so loved. And before you ask, I was setting up Phase Two of my plan." He seemed in a good mood. That meant someone else had been conned in his strange plot. "I must admit, Zelda was a tricky one, I had to start on her early." Chuckling, he continued "and Fairy, being predictable is bad. I never let anyone predict my actions, even if it causes me setbacks." Grinning he continued, "So what do you want to do today? I think it's high time for some new ShadowBeasts, don't you?"

-------------------------------------

"Arrgh! Where are they?" Sheik was rushing through the marketplace, looking for Link. It was early morning, so the market wasn't as crowded. But still, he had checked three inns so far, and no sign of him of Saria! "Why does this has to happen to me?" Finally, he spotted them leaving a rather small inn. "There they are!" He rushed towards the two.

-------------------------------------

"There you are!" Sheik was standing In front of them, "Link, Saria, we need to talk!"

Saria felt concern, Sheik seemed reasonable, but she needed to break this gently as possible, "Sheik, you see-"

"Not **that!**" Sheik interrupted, "What I need to talk about Is much more important then that."

"What's more important than Teenage Hormones?" Link quipped sarcastically.

"Link, shut up for a minute." Saria ordered him 'Honestly, he needs to relearn his manners' "Now what Is It?"

"It's the seal on Ganon, it's...unstable." Sheik held up his hand before Saria or Link could interrupt him. "Saria, when you were reawakened, you added such a serge of power to the seal that the parts that were still being contributed subconsouslï½™ by the other Sages were overpowered. It made the seal very unstable."

"What, what does that mean?" Saria suddenly felt very cold.

"It means that, within a month, the seal will unravel, and Ganon will be free."

-------------------------------------

"Is that your plan? To release some evil the Sages have sealed away?" Kalo was surprised, he seemed to have figured out Shadows plan! "Admit it!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Shadow responded casually, watching more and more ShadowBeasts emerging from himself. "But In all honesty Fairy, it seems rather cliché, all this just to release some moron who was imprisoned by them in the first place? Who's to say they won't do it again? Really, you have to think a little harder. Ah! Done!"

At least seven hundred ShadowBeasts were standing there, awaiting orders from their master.

He gave them with a smile on his face.

"Attack the Sages! Attack their homes, their families, their people! Attack the Hero of Time! Go forth my children!" Shadow shouted to all the monsters. They faded into the real world. Ready to do Shadows bidding.

"An all out attack?" Kalo asked "I thought you were the subtle type."

"I am never predictable, remember that Fairy."

-------------------------------------

Link was using every curse word he knew. _This is beyond bad._ After using up his vocabulary, he looked at Sheik, "We have one month to prepare. I say we make the most of it."

Saria stared at Link "What can we do? Do we let him take over Hyrule **again?! **He was too strong for us last time, all we could do was seal him away!"

"I know that! But what choice do we have? I say we attack the moment he gets loose, maybe we can overpower him If we do a surprise attack.." 'Well, I was right, my life is now beyond hell.'

Sheik shook his head, "Link, I don't think a surprise attack will be possible."

Saria nodded, "It would be best-"

The sound of rock crumbling Interrupted her.

"What In the world was that?" Sheik shouted.

Link turned to the direction of the sound, "Sounds to me like a part of the outer walls of the city being knocked down." He replied casually.

"Linky?" Saria asked.

Wince "Yes?"

"Show more concern!"

Sheik was already running to the source of the trouble.

-------------------------------------

"Zelda did not come to breakfast." King Harikan, King of Hyrule, said. "Impa, to you have any Idea where she ran off to this time"

Impa sighed, "Sorry Harikan, I don't have the slightest clue."

"Didn't Link visit? Maybe she's with him?"

Impa shook her head, "No, Link left a while before she vanished. Perhaps she is just wandering around the market place."

Harikan let out a long sigh. "Your probably right Impa, you usually are."

"Your highness!" A solider ran into the room "We are under attack!"

"What!" Harikan shouted "By whom?"

"Monsters, sir, living shadows, no defined shape."

Impa looked at the King, "I think I should find Zelda, this sounds like those beasts that caused trouble yesterday.

"Very well." the King said.

Impa was already running out the door. _Zelda, I hope I can find you in time..._

-------------------------------------

The ShadowBeast looked at the humans that had gathered around the hole It had made In the wall. They were holding swords, spears, ready to fight it.

Should it kill them? Father had gave them no orders to kill. Yet, no orders not to kill, like last time. The humans were forming a line, ready to fight It. Why not kill? After all, Father would have told them if they weren't to kill them. Feeling satisfied, it formed a claw. It swung It down to kill the humans.

There was a flash of green light. Then, a flash of blue. And its claw stopped.

It was confused, why had It stopped? The humans armor could not have stopped it, so what did?

It was a Kokiri, surrounded by a blue diamond. Wait, not just any Kokiri, the Forest Sage! It should kill this one! That blue diamond was what stopped its claw. It did not matter though, it would break It, then kill the Forest Sage. Father would be pleased!

The Forest Sage reached out, grabbing the claw. What was she doing? It pulled her up, forming another claw. Her hands were glowing, but that did not matter, the blue diamond was gone, so it could kill her. It drew back its new claw, ready to kill the Kokiri.

It never got the chance.

Pain like no other shot through its body. Starting at the claw the Forest Sage was holding, it rushed to the rest of it.

The ShadowBeast felt Its body break up. It could feel Its essence returning to father. It was sad, it did not get to kill anything.

-------------------------------------

Link watched the shadow fall apart, tuning into dust. _I have to admit, she can take care of herself._ Drawing the Great Fairy's Sword, he turned to Sheik. "Listen, magic's the only thing that can hurt these things. Cut them, and another will grow out of the wound. You got that?"

Sheik nodded, "Link, me and Saria both have more powerful magic then you, you should stay back."

Link grinned "And miss a battle? No way! Besides, who said I don't have powerful magic?" He charged into battle.

The shadows were pouring in from the hole they made, they were also leaping over the wall, and even tossing cut off parts over the soldiers heads!

The soldiers were trying to fight them, but they quickly were learning that they were only making the army stronger.

Saria was fighting like a Kokiri did. Link had never seen Kokiri fight before, he had preferred to stay at the village and take care of things at home. So he had never really learned how to fight. Besides, Kokiri mostly fought Wolfos and the rare Stalfos. But Link had to admit, a Kokiri fighting with magic was Impressive.

Saria was leaping around the mass of shadows, dodging every blow aimed at her with a speed not possible for a Hyilan. Leaping **over** one of them, she cast a spell that made a massive tornado appear around the shadows, tearing them to shreds.

"Beautiful..." Link whispered. Rushing towards a shadow that had just formed from a cut off part. His sword started glowing a bright blue. Link didn't even give it time to take on a shape, he cut it in half. Both pieces fell to the ground, frozen solid with magical ice, before shattering.

"One down, a million more to go."

-------------------------------------

Two monsters fell to Impas magic. "The whole city's become a war zone!" she shouted. And it was true, those beasts had overrun the city, people were fleeing to the castle, or boarding up their homes. Because they seemed to ignore buildings, only attacking people out in the open.

Blasting another one with a spell, she had learned they could only be harmed by magic after cutting one only to fine two in its place, she tried to see Zelda. People were running, trying to escape the battle, others were falling to the evil shadows.

Pulling out a transparent blade, she blocked a blast shot from a shadow which had taken the form of a cannon. She then cut through the creature, causing it co fade.

"Lady Impa! Thank the Goddesses your here!" A soldier shouted. Impa had reached a platoon of guards.

"What's the status of the city?" Impa demanded.

"Most people have evacuated, of boarded up inside their home. We can't bring them out because the monsters are patrolling those areas."

_Why me? _Impa was seventy-two years old (Sheikah live a long time.) she hadn't been in a major fight in forty years. _I need to find Zelda. _"Good! Listen men, I suggest you leave. Magic is the only thing that can hurt these beasts, so If you don't know some attack magic, leave!"  
  
-------------------------------------

"Is there no end to this?" Saria exclaimed. She was still at the hole in the wall and shadows were still pouring in. Two of them jumped in from of her. Growing long arms with claws on them, they marched foreword. _Lets try something new._ Holding her hands out in front of her, she asked the Shadow Temple for aid.

It granted it. The symbol of the Shadow temple formed over her hands. The symbol of the Forest Temple appeared over it, though you could see both. Thrusting it onto the shadows, she shouted, invoking the spell. "Shadows, I command you! Serve evil no longer! Fight with me!" The shadows fell to the ground, shifting wildly. Saria could feel them resisting, but she pushed foreword, eager to take control of these monsters from their master.

Saria didn't notice that all the other shadows were also reacting.

-------------------------------------

"Urg!" Shadow was on his knees, clutching his chest. "Err...I..." The magic that was surrounding him grew brighter. It cackled around him like lightning. "She...thinks she can control **_me!?_**" His cloak fluttered around him. He began to stand up. Magic pulsing off him. With a shout, the magic flew off him "Nobody controls me!"

-------------------------------------

Saria could feel the shadows weakening. They were slowly taking the shape she wanted them too. She smiled "I win."

Then they pulsed. A symbol appeared on the shadows. One Saria recognized.

"The Triforce?"

Then her spell was thrown off.

-------------------------------------

Sheik ducked under a shadows attack. Moving her hands In a circle, she thrust them out. Shooting waves of light out of them. Three more shadows fell. "This is going to take forever..."

"**_Wahhhhhh!!!_**" Saria flew past him, slamming Into the wall. "Ok...don't try that again."

"Are you all right" Sheik took a second to check on the Sage.

"I'm fine." She jumped off to battle again.

-------------------------------------

Fire. Ice. Light.

Beams. Spins.

Fire. Wind. Love.

Cutting. Blocking.

Killing.

Link smashed his sword Into a shadow.

It burned.

One tried to cut him.

It froze.

Pulling his blade out of the frozen shadow, Link looked around him. Nothing was left. Nothing. No blood, these shadows didn't bleed. It looked like nothing had ever happened In this part of the city.

Link heard clapping. There, was the one person Link hated as much as Ganondorf.

Shadow.

"You...you dare show your face to me!" Link growled. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Very well. Though I really don't see why we must fight." Shadow reached into his cloak and pulled out a sword. "Shall we do battle, Link?"

"Gladly."

Link moved first. Swinging his sword at Shadows head. Shadow blocked using his own blade. For a moment the swords locked, before they both jumped back. Shadow slashed downwards at Link, who twisted to the side to avoid the blow. He then thrust his sword at Shadow. But Shadow knocked It to the side. Link then slashed at his Shadows legs, Shadow **jumped** over the blow, swing his sword down even as Link tried to twist his own around. Letting go of the Great Fairy's Sword, it was too heavy to use right now in a fight that required speed, he rolled out of the way of the blow and drew the Gilded Sword. They circled each other. Link held his weapon in front of him In a defensive position, Shadow had his at his side.

It had all taken thirty seconds.

-------------------------------------

Saria found herself relieved.

No more shadows were coming through the wall. "Thank Farore." Those that had moved past her, were probably being taken care of by Sheik and Link. "I should find them." Taking a few deep breaths, she ran off to find the others.

-------------------------------------

They were running.

There was no other explanation for it. All the shadows were running to a specific point. "They aren't even bothering to fight anymore." Sheik had picked off three of them as they ran, the shadows didn't even retaliate. They just kept on running. "Whatever they're heading for, It can't be good." He began to follow one of the shadows."

-------------------------------------

The shadows were amassing. They seemed to have gathered in a circle. Impa pushed her way through, they seemed to have no Interest in fighting anymore. She saw what they were watching.

Two people, one of which Impa recognized as Link, the other a cloaked person Links height. Were in a dance of death. The sound of swords clashing filled the air. Moving at such speeds that Impa could barely see them clearly. They fought.

Suddenly, they stopped.

Link was the one who spoke first. "Well, I gotta admit. You're pretty good. I'm still going to kill you, but you're pretty good Shadow."

Shadow seemed amused by this. "Link, I can not die. This fight Is over, I wanted to see if you were as skilled as I thought, and I was correct. You can deal with the ShadowBeasts." He turned around. "But first..."

Suddenly, Impa found herself being grabbed by dozens of ShadowBeasts. They dragged her struggling form towards Shadow. Before she could reach him, the ShadowBeasts were blown off with a spell. Impa stood up. "You sent these monsters." she hissed.

Shadow smiled "Guilty as charged, Shadow Sage. But still, I am glad you are here. Now I can strike." Shadow blurred, moving In front of her. Impa held up her hands for a spell, but it was to late.

"Ha!" Shadows hand flashed purple and a purple crystal formed around her.

_Why does this seem familiar... _Impa then blacked out.

-------------------------------------

"You cheating..."

"Now Link, I really think insulting me won't do anything." Shadow said casually, as the crystal containing Impa faded.

"Your trying to free Ganon, aren't you?" Link hissed. "That's what this is all about, isn't it!"

"And so the Hero makes his guess, but...like so many other things, he is wrong!" Shadow seemed to snort with laughter "I could care less about that fat Gerudo."

Link held his sword in front of him, "Then what is this all about!"

"This? Mostly to keep you on your toes Link. Speaking of that, I sense your little girlfriend approaching. It's best I leave now! But don't worry, I'll leave behind a gift." Holding up his right hand he summoned some magic. Magic formed around his hand, swirling like a cyclone, and the ShadowBeasts were drawn into the whirlwind. Until they were all one black spiral. "Ta ta, Linky." Shadow vanished.

_I'm beginning to really wonder about him..._

The spiral melted into a huge puddle of shadow. And it grew.

First It became a black ball, at least half as tall as the castle. Then the arms and legs appeared. Limbs that looked like a hawks talons formed feet. Human like hands formed at the ends of the arms.

**White**spines that looked like they were made of bone appeared all over its back, bursting out like grass.

That same bone burst out of the ends of the talons and fingers.

Two long, silver blades grew out of its wrists, extending beyond Its hands.

Black scales formed over Its whole body, red scales formed swirling patterns.

Finally, a single, huge eye opened on Its center. It was bloodshot, with a glowing, red iris, Teeth lined the pupil, gnashing like the eye was a mouth.

Then It made the first sound Link had ever heard a ShadowBeast make.

A huge, earth-shattering roar.

"Oh crap..."

-------------------------------------

Pulling at Sheiks arm, Saria shouted. "Snap out of it!" They had both seen the monster form. And Sheik was still staring at it. "Sheik, we have to go fight it! Link Is probably already there!"

Sheik shook his head. "Saria! Do you see that?" he shouted.

Saria gave Sheik a dry look. "Welcome back to the world of the living. Now lets go see if Link needs help."

-------------------------------------

Dodging its claw, Link threw his boomerang at it. It flew foreword in a curving arc.

Only to bounce off the demons skin harmlessly.

"OK, the boomerang does **not** work." So far the demons scales had proved impenetrable. Link had considered the eye as a weak point, but shooting an arrow at the eye had only produced a beam of magic shot at him.

Link ducked under a long, blue, sticky tongue that shot out from the mouth-like Iris.

"Maybe this will work!" Pulling out two bombs, he through them on the tongue. It slurped them up.

The demon seemed uncomfortable for a moment. Then is shot a plume of flame from Its eye at Link.

He blocked the fire with his Mirror Shield. "Bombs are off the list." Is nothing able to hurt this thing? Magic didn't scratch It. No weapon seemed able to pierce it's armor. "And the bloody eye counter-attacks!" It didn't seem fair. Jumping over the slashes the beast made at him, Link continued to think. _Ok, Magic, swords, hookshot, arrows, bombs. I've tried those, what do I do next?_

-------------------------------------

Sheik jumped on one of the demons many spines, Link hadn't noticed him of Saria enter the battle, the monster hadn't noticed either. Saria was off somewhere else, while Sheik was going to try to see if it had a weakness up here. _All these spines over this spot, it must be protecting a weak point!_

Sheik was proven wrong, however, when the spines began to rumble.

-------------------------------------

Link watched as the ShadowBeast, apparently bored, started shaking.

"What is it doing?" He wondered. Link got his answer when the things spines launched into the air. "Oh." Summoning Nayrus Love, The blue diamond formed around him, protecting him from these spikes that were about to rain upon him.

"**_Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" _**Link looked up to see Sheik, clinging onto one of the falling spines for dear life.

'Looks like It's going to hit me.' Link held out his hands.

Nayrus Love protects the caster from all forms of attack. A falling Sheikah apparently did not count as an attack. The spine shattered on contact with the barrier, but Sheik fell through. Link was able to catch him though. "Good morning Sheik! Glad to see you're here, care to help me in dealing with this hell spawn?" Link said in an all to cheery tone.

"Must you always be sarcastic?" Sheik asked.

"Yes, yes I do."

-------------------------------------

Saria was circling around the battleground, the central market place. It was empty, all the stalls smashed to pieces. The products that were left behind in the wake of the attack were destroyed. Seeing Link safe and unharmed made her feel a little better. But who knew how long this would last?

The monster seemed angry that Link had lived trough the attack. It charged toward Link and Sheik. Raising Its hand, it shot a black ball of shadow. Sheik jumped out of the way.

But Link raised his shield. The attack collided with it, but it spread. Wrapping around Links legs, trapping him in place.

"**_No!_**" Saria shouted. She ran to Link, even though she knew she wouldn't get there In time. She watched as the demon raised its wrist blade, thrusting It down. She watched as Link raised his sword on reflex to defend against the attack,

Something clicked.

-------------------------------------

Link felt it.

A surge of power unlike any other. Only the Triforce could compare. It shot through his body, filling him with renewed strength.

Link felt something form in his right hand. It was round and metal, yet felt light. He didn't have time to see what it was, for the monsters blade hit his own.

It was held back by the Gilded Sword, which was glowing a bright green.

**-He's doing it! I can't believe it. He's holding it back!-**

Sarias voice. It sounded in his head. Like when they talked using her song. But this was much stronger, he felt her emotions, her memories. For an instant Link understood Saria perfectly, their minds one.

And Link knew Saria felt the same.

-------------------------------------

Sheik felt more surprised then he had before in his life. Seeing Link hold back that massive thing with his sword was awe inspiring. The shadows binding his feet faded and Link began to press foreword.

The demon was being pushed back by Links advance. It pressed back against the young man. Only to finally be injured. The blade on its wrist exploded.

Roaring In anger, the monster swung its injured hand at Link, who jumped onto the hand. Sticking his sword into its arm, Link **ran** up it, leaving a huge gash as he went. He then jumped off It, seeming to hover over It for a moment, he fell down, sword first. Slicing threw the beast, he landed below it.

Roaring in pain, the demon began to glow, parts of it fell off, becoming those shadows once more. The shadows then faded away. This continued until all that was left was the eye. The eye shuddered, then exploded in a flash of green light.

Link stood up shakily, sheathed his sword, and passed out. Dropping something he had been holding in his hand.

Running to Link, Sheik checked on him. He heard another thump, looking behind him, he could see Saria passed out as well. _What in the world?_ Looking down at Link, he saw what the young hero had been clutching.

The Forest Medallion.

-------------------------------------

"_Saria! Saria! Where are you Saria!" A five year old Link ran through the forest, trying to find Saria. He closed his eyes and began feeling the magical currents that pervaded the forest, trying to find Saria among them. He wasn't very good at it, but that's just cause he's little, right?_

_Finally he heard her talking to someone._

_Link had the best hearing of all the Kokiri, it was something he had noticed about him a long time ago. He could hear things nobody else could. Link was very proud of his talent._

_Running to the source of the sound he shouted. "Saria!"_

_Saria turned her head an noticed the small Kokiri, "Link!" she said with a smile on her face. "What is it?"_

"_Mido was mean to me again, he said I'm a little runt, who isn't even a real Kokiri because I didn't get a fairy." Link began to sniffle._

"_Link! Don't listen to Mido!"_

"_But Mido says that getting a fairy is the most important day of a Kokiris life..." The tears were flowing now..._

_Saria, however, had a solution. "Well maybe Mido's right, but doesn't that mean the most important day of your life hasn't come yet?"_

_Link looked up at Saria, she was right! She's so smart! "Wow, I guess that means the most important day of my life is going to be big, if it hasn't happened yet!"_

"_Exactly!" Saria gave him her "I'm so proud of you!" smile._

_Link looked up at Saria, she was so nice. Pretty too, though he had never told her that! Giving her a hug he said, "I love you Saria."_

_Saria smiled "Thank you Link." Hugging him back._

_Link never stopped loving her.-_

-------------------------------------

_Saria was sick._

_She had caught some disease form an outsider she helped guide out of the forest. Now she was coughing, sneezing, and generally feeling miserable. The Great Deku Tree called It a "cold." And In truth she felt freezing, but everyone else said she was very hot. The Kokiri had been told that being around her could make them sick too. So she was all alone, with only Kalo to keep her company._

_She cursed her luck._

"_Saria, you alive?" a gentle voice called out. Link._

"_Unfortunately..." Saria muttered, before sneezing._

"_I'm here to take care of you." Link stated, stepping inside, with some hot soup. "The Great Deku Tree said soup Is a great help for 'colds.'" he stated, holding the spoon over her face. "Open wide."_

"_But you'll get sick too!" She shouted, but after she finished taking, Link put the spoon in her mouth._

"_I don't care. I'm not letting you stay in here all alone. Besides, If you kick the bucket, who will Kalo yell at?"_

"_I could yell at you." Kalo replied._

"_But it wouldn't be the same." Saria said, her mood improving with Links presence. Then having another coughing fit._

"_See? We're one big dysfunctional family." Link laughed._

"_You've been hanging around the Know-it-all brothers too much" Saria giggled as well. Link place some more soup in her mouth. "This is good soup, you made it?" Link was the best cook in the village, he said he was able to smell the high quality herbs and spices among the low quality. Though how, none of the Kokiri knew._

"_Of course! Nothing but the best for my Saria!" And he knew It._

"_Your Saria?" She questioned, giving him the Evil Eye._

_Link blushed "My best friend Saria." he said. The soup was gone. "Better?"_

"_A little bit." She responded._

"_Good, I'm spending the night here, in case you need anything."_

_It was Sarias turn to blush. "Link...you don't need to do that."_

"_Nonsense! You might need something in the night, I'll be here to get it!" Link said, using his "I have made a decision and not even the gods themselves can make me change my mind" voice._

_Saria sighed, "Fine, but that makes you my slave until I get better."_

"_Yes Master." Link responded._

_All three burst out laughing._

_A week after Saria got better, Link got the "cold," and Saria took care of him._

-------------------------------------

Zelda looked at her two friends. Both of them passed out. As they had been for the past three days.

Amazingly, nobody had been killed. There were some injuries. But none fatal. The only "casualty" had been Impa, who had vanished without a trace. Zelda took this hard. Impa had been like a mother to her. And now she was gone. The last person to see Impa had been some soldiers.

"Link...please wake up..." Tears were flowing down her cheeks "You're the only one I have left..."

And he was lost to her.

She clutched at what she had found In Links hands, the Forest Medallion. It was the symbol of the Forest Temple, and a sign of Links bond with Saria.

"Link, I don't care if you go with Saria, just wake up..."

"Princess, they are fine." It was Shadow.

Zelda looked at the cloaked person. "Did you See them?" She sobbed.

"Yes."

Zelda felt a great weight come off her soul. Wrapping her arms around Shadow, she sobbed Into his cloak. "Thank you...I was so worried that they were hurt...or worse..." She pulled away from Shadow.

Shadow turned away, she saw him clench his fists. She heard him muttering "It must be done...it must be done..." Finally he turned to her. "The Gerudo need aid now. Aid Sheik can give." He looked at her for a moment. He whispered something she couldn't understand. And vanished.

-------------------------------------

_**Authors note: This was a hard chapter to write. It is between two major parts of the plot. And I've never been good at writing the middle. In other news... Whoo! Dan heron reviewed my fic! He's one of my favorite Zelda authors and inspired parts of this fic. Read his stories, they're much better then mine! This chapter's dedicated to him!**_


	8. Light Past Dark Present

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 8: Light Past. Dark Present

-------------------------------------

Shadow seemed depressed. This was new. Kalo had never seen him like this. "Feeling guilty?" he said smugly. "It's about time."

"Shut up."

"Have I hit a weak point? Could the Big, bad Shadow have a conscience?"

"Shut up!"

"Are you finally realizing that what you are doing is wrong?"

"**_I said shut up!!!"_** Shadow finally screamed. "What I am doing is necessary, It Is the only reason I exist. It is...the only way to end my pain."

-------------------------------------

_Wintertime in the Kokiri village. A time for rest, living off food stores. A time for talk, preparing for the next spring._

_And being the children that the Kokiri are, a time for snowball fights._

"_I will not be defeated!" Saria shouted from on top of her house "I am the snowball god!"_

_A snowball hit her in the face._

"_Don't you mean 'snowball goddess?'" Link asked. Conveniently standing on the cliff overlooking the village, which Sarias house was next to. Holding another snowball to throw, he pulled his right hand back. "Because last I checked you were a girl?" He threw it._

_Saria ducked under the snowy attack. "Ha! You stink at aiming!"_

_Link pouted, "That's because I'm left handed!" He folded his arms indignantly "I was using my right." He stuck he tongue out at her._

_Bad move._

"_An opening!" Saria chucked a snowball at Links face, hitting him while his tongue was still out._

"_Ack! Cold! You evil, evil woman!" Link shouted, rubbing his face and mouth.._

"_And proud of It." Saria said with a smile._

_Link laughed, his smile growing. He looked down at her. "We've been out for hours Saria, lets go to my house to get warm." Link jumped down onto her roof "I'll make some Sweet Tea." Sweet Tea, a Kokiri beverage made from boiled herbs, very sweet herbs. It is one of the sweetest foods In Hyrule._

_The Kokiri are addicted to it._

"_Yum!" Saria said, "But does that mean you forfeit?" She leered at him._

_Link raised an eyebrow, "Nope, I'm just taking pity on your wretched soul."_

"_So I win."_

"_Only because I let you."_

_Saria giggled. She pulled Link Into a hug. What ever you say Link, whatever you say."_

-------------------------------------

Malon rode the cart into the city. Delivering a shipment of Lon Lon Milk to the castle was interesting at first, but now It's a weekly routine. Of course, there was the attack that happened three days ago. Malon wondered if Link or Saria had been in it.

"Miss Lon!" a guard shouted "If you could come here for a second!"

Malon sighed 'What Is it this time?' "Coming!" Getting off the cart, she walked over to the guard. "Yes?"

"Miss Lon, four days ago a girl was found passed out next to a horse that had your ranches mark on it" In Hyrule, branding is done by magic, using a special paint that can't be washed off without the consent of the person who painted it on. It isn't visible without using a spell.

"Really? Where is it?"

"It's in the public stables. Would you like me to take you to it."

Malon nodded "Just let me make this delivery."

-------------------------------------

Zelda looked at the letter she wrote.

_Daddy,_

_I'm sorry, but I'm leaving, I don't know when I'll be back, but I will be back. Something's wrong with Hyrule, Impas disappearance is somehow connected to it all._

_I'll be fine. I can take care of my self, Impa made sure of that. I'll be doing what I should do, help the country the best I can._

_Love,_

_Your daughter, Zelda_

Setting it down on her nightstand, She took a deep breath. "Lets do this."

Reaching into the back of her closet, she pulled out her training uniform, a skintight outfit, blue pants that wrapped around her feet. A white top with the mark of the Sheikah on it. And white bandages to serve as wrappings around the head, arms and hands.

Putting it on she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked almost like a Sheikah warrior. Only her blue eyes betrayed her Hyilan heritage. "Only one more thing to do." Holding up her right hand, the Triforce of Wisdom flashed. There was an explosion of magical power, with a light so bright Zelda was blinded for a moment.

When the light faded, a young man was standing in the mirror. He was handsome, with soft, rugged futures. He had the red eyes that all Sheikah had. A Sheikah warrior.

Zelda had become Sheik, her alter-ego, her escape, and her sanctuary, once again.

-------------------------------------

"Epona!" Malon was surprised to find her horse here. "You've been here for four days?" She knew Saria wouldn't leave her here. So she must still be in the city! "Excuse me!" she asked the guard who led her here "The girl who rode this horse? Where is she?"

The guard looked at her, he seemed to think for a minute "Oh! She was one of the people injured in the attack. Poor girl."

'Saria!' "Where is she?" Malon appeared desperate. "She's a friend of mine!"

"Heh, apparently she's a friend of the princess as well, she's resting In the castle. But, if your her friend, I guess I can sneak you in."

"Thank you." Malon shook the guards hand.

-------------------------------------

_Link and Saria were deep in the Lost Woods. Trying to find some rare Yellow Lightflowers that were needed for the Summer Celebration. The Summer Celebration was an annual ceremony welcoming the coming of Summer, it was very Important to the Kokiri, legend had It that if it was not done, Din would not let Summer come to the Kokiri. So finding those flowers was a very important job. Unfortunately they were VERY hard to find. It was a job done by a male and a female Kokiri. The Great Deku Tree chose the girl, while the girl chose the boy._

_It was the first time Saria had been chosen, and she had chosen Link._

_Saria didn't know why she had chosen him, or why choosing him had made her blush._

_Pulling some vines out of the way, Link groaned "Saria, I think we're lost."_

_Saria stared at Link "Lost? Link, Kokiri do not get lost. Outsiders get lost."_

_Link sighed "Saria, do you know where we are?"_

_Saria felt very embarrassed now "No..." she whispered._

_Link heard her though, "Then we are lost."_

_Lost._

_How embarrassing!_

_Saria looked around, they had been out for hours. She had no idea where they were, and it was almost night. She heard a Wolfos howl in the distance. "L-lets find our way back." She suggested, feeling more then a little scared._

_They walked for another three hours. It was now night and it was cold._

_Sitting down, Saria shivered. "Link, I'm so cold. I feel tired too."_

_Link sighed, "Maybe we should rest for the night."_

"_B-but we'll fr-freeze!" She was shivering really badly now. She suddenly felt someone get close to her._

_It was Link._

"_We can keep each other warm" he said, his arms were wrapped around her._

_Saria was blushing so hard she was sure her face was as red as an apple. Link had never been this close to her before. It felt...nice and she did feel very warm now._

_Link smiled. "Better?"_

_Saria took a deep breath._ He smells like Oak Trees... _She blushed even harder, why should she care what Link, her best friend smells like_

_Her **male** best friend. That seemed to make a difference for some reason._

_Muttering out a quick "Much better" She found herself snuggling In further. Sleep began to come over her._

_She fell asleep feeling warmer and safer then she had In a while._

"_Saria wake up!"_

_Saria woke up, dimly noticing that Link wasn't next to her anymore, feeling a little bit of disappointment. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What is it Link?"_

"_I found them! the Yellow Lightflowers!" He shouted with glee._

_Saria bolted up "Where!" She said with urgently._

"_Over here!" Link turned and ran in a direction, Saria following._

_Sure enough, they were there, a whole patch of them. Light flowers of all four colors; green, yellow, red, white. The petals literally glowing. Each color representing a season. Link smiled "Well?"_

_Saria hugged Link, a little tighter then normal, and squealed "Yes! Now we can go home."_

_They both new the tradition for gathering the flowers. Link bent down and picked two, Saria did the same. Taking one of them, Link and Saria each gave each other a flower._

_The ritual complete, Link and Saria put the other flower they picked into their bags, they were to be used in the ceremony. The ones they gave to each other were to be kept._

_Saria looked at the flower. On impulse, she put it up In her hair. "How does it look?" she asked._

_Link looked at her, a strange look in his eyes. "You look very pretty..." he said with an air of reverence._

"_You think so?" She asked, a smile on his face._

"_Yes." He said, Link began leaning closer to her, with that strange expression still there, when his face was an Inch away from hers, (Why didn't she move?) his strange look was replaced by one of confusion. He pulled away, shaking his head. _

"_What?" Saria asked, the air around her feeling heavy._

"_Nothing, just some weird feeling I had for a minute." Link said. _

"_There you are! I see you found some Lightflowers!" It was Kalo, who said he would lead them back to the village when they found the flowers._

_Saria looked at Link, the strange moment had passed. "Well, lets go finish the celebration." She felt like she had missed something Important._

_Link looked like he felt that way too. "Yes." He turned to the fairy "We're coming Kalo!"_

-------------------------------------

Sneaking outside the castle was easy. Sheikah were mostly trusted by castle officials, and the few that weren't were on wanted lists. So Sheik, by virtue of being a Sheikah, was pretty much ignored. Walking through the market place, he bought some supplies for the trip. Gerudo Valley was a two day horseback ride away. He could rent a horse from Lon Lon Ranch, a half day walk away. Then head to the desert of northeast Hyrule, and visit the Amazonian race. _Maybe Shadow will come and help me._ He could only hope.

-------------------------------------

Fortunately, Malon was somewhat known by the staff of the castle. So she didn't receive much trouble when she asked to see her friend.

Or, as it turned out, friends.

Link was there as well. Both of them in the same room, on beds next to each other.

"So you found each other." Malon was happy for Link, her best friend. Saria seemed like a good person, and from the way Link talked about her It was obvious he cared about her a lot. "Well Fairy Girl, I still expect to hear the details, so don't think being in a coma will help you." She hoped they heard her joke.

Sitting down next to Links bed, she noticed that there was a note on it. Curiosity overwhelming her, she picked it up.

_Link,_

_When you read this I will be gone. I'll be on my way to Gerudo Valley. I hope you wake up soon enough for this note to be up to date._

_Link, I'm sure you've already guessed, but I need to tell you anyway. _

_I love you. _

_I know you don't return the feelings. I know your heart belongs to Saria. And I hope you are happy with her._

_When Ganondorf took over Hyrule, I disguised myself as Sheik. But spending nearly seven years In a disguise while being hunted like an animal affected me. For A while I actually thought I really was Sheik. I forgot who I really was, my life before I assumed my new identity became a confusing blur. I Invented memories for Sheik, a whole life for him I could tell you the story of his life. How he was born to Sheikah parents who died before he could remember them. How he was raised by his "Aunt" Impa. How he knew he had to help the Hero of Time and protect princess Zelda. And for a while, I thought It was all real. But my real memories were still there. They came to me at night, when I was asleep. I was always scared and confused. In my madness I thought my memories were tricks sent by Ganondorf to confuse me. I went as long as I could without sleep, I tortured myself endlessly. All the while watching Hyrule being dragged closer and closer to hell._

_Finally I saw you._

_You brought It all back to me. I remembered who I am._

_I am Zelda_

_I am a woman_

_I am the Princess of Hyrule._

_I am the Sage of Time_

_And I am In love with you._

_The shock of returning to sanity almost made me miss you. But I managed to speak to you. It was easy to call myself Sheik, it still Is. After five years of thinking I was him._

_When I sent us all back, I was glad for the second chance, the chance to be Zelda. It didn't work out. It was so easy, just to change. Become him again. He has no responsibilities, he can do what he pleases. It was so easy. So easy..._

_I guess sending us all back didn't work. None of us can escape destiny, your destiny of being a warrior, Sarias destiny of being a Sage. And my destiny..._

_My destiny of being alone, trapped between two lives. Neither of which I want anymore._

_Princess Zelda Eleanor Hyrule and Sheik of the Sheikah_

Malon slowly put down the letter she just read. And wished she hadn't. What she just read sounded unbelievable, yet she found herself finding it true. She stole a glance of Link. _The Hero of Time..._ The hero of legend who wielded the Master Sword itself! Could her friend really be that person? Taking another glance at the letter, she noticed that there were dark splotches on it. _Tears..._ Princess Zelda had been crying when she wrote this letter. _Of course she was! She sounds so sad_. She hoped this could be a joke, but somehow she knew it wasn't.

..._Link will be looking for the Sages, go with him..._

Shadow, the person who gave her the gift of the magical rods. The rods that tingled even now.

She could feel it.

Change.

It was coming.

And Malon was going along whether she liked it or not.

-------------------------------------

Moving through Hyrule Field wasn't particularly hard. It was late summer, so it was starting to cool down. Plus the plain is rather easy to walk on.

Though there were some troubles. Peahats grew around the grasslands, there were quite a few very large ones, and they tended to be a bit over protective of their territories. And lone travelers could find themselves harassed by Stalchildren at night. But it wasn't anything Sheik couldn't handle.

"Lets see, I've been out for about two hours. I still have a long way to go till I reach Lon Lon." Sighing, he trudged on.

"Out of my way boy!" Sheik turned and saw a horse moving towards him a high speeds. But the horse was almost upon him when it reared back. Throwing the rider off. "Arrgh! You blasted boy! Move when I say move!" Sheik recognized the man. Ingo Mar.

"Lousy stupid girl, staying way too long and now this stupid boy blocking my path." He muttered angrily, he probably would have continued If not for Sheik Interrupting him.

"Excuse me, but last I checked this was an open field, you could have moved."

"Don't backtalk to me boy!" Ingo moved to slap Sheiks face. Sheik pulled his head back to avoid the blow. Ingo glared at him. "Your a Sheikah." he stared at him, even more contempt forming on the ranch workers face.

"Yes." Sheik wondered what was going one.

Sheik realized what was going on when Ingo punched him in the stomach.

"Lousy Sheikah! Think you're so much better then us Hylians! Of course, you're at least better then those freaks that are Gorons and Zoras." Ingo his Sheik again.

"Now, Sheikah, when I, or any other Hyilan for that matter, tell you to do something, do it!"

Sheik stood up. "Only of you ask nicely." He spat. He could see why Link didn't like Ingo.

"You little brat! Learn your place!" He tried to hit Sheik again, but he was knocked out by a snap-kick to the jaw.

Sheik stared at the comatose man. "Now what am I going to do?" He sighed. "You know, this guys from Lon Lon." Picking Ingo up, he slung him over the horse. Then tying him up so he would stay on "Heh, a little tighter then necessary." Sheik got on the horse. "What luck, I should thank him." Looking over at Ingo. "Maybe not.

-------------------------------------

It was strange, Link had felt so many flashes of memory, some his, others obviously Sarias. That feeling this link with her that had been there ever since defeating the ShadowBeast fading was kind of strange.

Fortunately the memories had all been good. But now he felt himself entering the world of the living once more.

-------------------------------------

Saria opened her eyes suddenly. She sat up and noticed a person she knew sitting by Links bed.

"Malon?" She cloaked out. He voice felt like it hadn't been used in days. Which, it probably hadn't.

"Saria?" Malon whispered, she stood up. "Saria! Thank the gods your ok!" She ran over and gave Saria a Malon-Hug (Crushes your lungs) "I was worried about you!"

"Yo, Red. If you're so worried about Saria. Let her breathe!" A second voice croaked. Link had woken up. He was sitting up, a somewhat amused expression on his face.

"Fairy Boy!" Malon shouted, letting go of the Kokiri. And moving over to give a Malon-hug to Link.

"Good...to...see...you...to...Red...now...let...me...breathe!" Link gagged out.

Malon let go of him. She smiled. "Just good to see you again." She turned to Saria. "So Saria," she gave her a sly look. She pointed to Link with her thumb. "Made out with him yet?'

"Red! I do **not** need your input!" Link shouted as Saria blushed.

"I knew you both were an item!" Malon said with glee. "I was right, again!"

Link turned to look at Saria. "The outsiders have a term describing what Malon is to me." He said in monotone.

"And that Is?" Saria asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Irritating sister."

"Oh."

-------------------------------------

Kalo sighed. Shadow was gone. Again. At least he was leaving images of the people involved In his plot.

On one side he could see Link, Saria, and Malon.

On another he could see Zelda, riding a horse to a destination.

On a third he could see Shadow, In a desert, gathering monsters to attack Gerudo Valley the moment he was ready.


	9. Seperate Ways

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 9: Seperate Ways

Sheik found himself riding Into Lon Lon Ranch. Looking back at the unconscious Ingo he sighed. Even though it had been nearly eighty years since the War of the Races, a civil war in which all the races fought each other and ended with the Treaty of Union that made Hyrule what it Is today, some people still think their race is superior to all the others. "At least their mostly isolated." Pulling into the ranch, he spotted the owner, Talon Lon. "Mr. Lon!" he shouted.

Talon turned to see Sheik. "What in the world!" He ran towards Sheik. "Ingo! What happened to you?"

"I found him out cold in the field with this horse." Sheik said. _Well, it's not a **lie**. Only part of the truth. _"In truth, it's kind of lucky on my part, I was heading here anyway."

Talon had already untied Ingo and had set him down in some shade. "What did you come for young man?"

"I need a horse." Sheik stated "Only for a short while, a few days at most."

Talon looked at what to him was a twelve year old. "Young man. What exactly do you need a horse for."

"I need rapid transportation to the Northeastern Desert." Sheik thought it would be best to tell the truth in this manner.

"Isn't that where the Gerudo live?" Talon asked. He shook his head. "Met some of them once, most confusing race I've ever met. One minute they're all nice to you, the next their robbing you blind if you don't pay up." The Northeastern desert held some important trade routes, so the Gerudo took advantage of that and charged a toll for traveling through their lands, if you didn't pay, you didn't get through with your goods still in your possession. Most people paid. "Can't see why a young boy like you would want to go there."

"I have some relatives there." Which, again, was technically true, his great-great-great uncle had married a Gerudo.

"Well..." Talon muttered, "I'm kind of busy right now, that and I'm worried about my daughter. She should have been home hours ago." A look of worry crossed his face.

Sheik sighed. "How about I borrow the horse I'm on right now." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a silver Rupee. "Will this be enough for it?"

Talon eyed the gem carefully. "I'll need some more for insurance in case something happens to him" He stated in a business-like tone, completely different then the ranch owners normal demeanor.

Sheik pulled out two more silver Rupees "Will this do?"

"Yes." Talon returned to his normal personality. "Well, his name's Brightfire. Take care of him! I just have to get some papers for you to sign and it'll be done."

-------------------------------------

"And so it's done."

Shadow felt content about the job he did. Like the attack on the Kokiri Village, this one was using beasts that the Gerudo were familiar with, plus some embellishments of his own.

He felt drained. Creating all those ShadowBeasts to distract Link, the Time Sage, and the Forest Sage had been tiring. Making a large portion of them into a living creature, had been even harder. Channeling the magic of the Shadow Temple through the Time and Forest Sages to create the entrapment spell for the Shadow Sage had been hard as well.

Summoning these monsters had been too much for him.

But he had lacked the strength to make ShadowBeasts. "I'll be glad when it is all over." Sometimes he wondered if starting this plan was the right thing to do. But he had started on this path, now he had to finish it.

He reached out into the Void between Worlds, ready to travel to his little pocket dimension. it rejected him. "Great, I don't even have the strength to travel through the Void." Slumping down onto the desert sand, he began to think. "You know," he said to himself "I think this is the weakest I've been since I was sent back." Sighing, he resigned himself to a long wait in the desert.

"And just who in Dins name are you?"

Looking up, Shadow noticed a Gerudo. She was young, about thirteen or so, but she was the tallest girl that age Shadow had ever seen. At least two heads taller then him. _Either she hit her growth spurt WAY early, or she's just freakishly tall _Her hair was a very dark red, almost black. Like all Gerudo, she had yellow eyes. One thing that made her stand out, (Other then her height.) was that she was wearing green. Green is not normally a color Gerudo wear, preferring Reds, Blues, Browns, colors you find in the desert. _Strange..._ She was looking at him with some confusion.

"Well?"

"Why, pray tell, do you want to know?" Shadow asked.

The Gerudo growled. "One, this is Gerudo land and you are not a Gerudo. Two, I want to know why in the world your wearing a heavy looking black cloak in the middle of the desert. Three, I'm too curious for my own good." She smiled a little at this.

Shadow groaned. "I don't have to deal with this." Just what he needed, a little Gerudo brat. He wished he had some strength left, then he could get away from this. "There is no reason for me to tell you anything." He began to wish he had had the foresight of obtaining some Blue Potion.

She sighed. "Story of my life." She looked at him "Listen bub, you shouldn't be here, so I suggest you go hide before-"

"Kasuto! Where are you? You lazy child!"

The girl, apparently named Kasuto, turned to Shadow. Pushing him behind a rock she whispered, "Hide! If you don't-"

"There you are you brat!" An adult Gerudo was looking over at the tall girl. Said tall girl looked very scared. "You were supposed to clean the storage!"

"I did, Ma'am." Kasuto said.

_**SLAP!**_

"Don't back talk me brat! If you did it, then it's not good enough-"

"That's quite enough." Shadow interrupted the woman's tirade.

Kasuto looked at Shadow with a look of horror.

The adult looked at Shadow, then back at Kasuto. "I get it." She whispered "You were sneaking off to play with some male!"

"Actually I just met her a few minutes ago." Shadow interrupted. He couldn't stand people being yelled at and degraded. He got that from Link. He was still weak, but hey, if he was captured he just needed to regain his strength, right?

-------------------------------------

Kalo nearly burst out laughing as he saw Shadow get beat up by the Gerudo.

He did burst out laughing when he was tossed in their prison.

"Looks like he finally got what he deserved."

-------------------------------------

Shadow considered sending the mental order to attack. But reconsidered. The Time Sage wasn't here, so attacking now would be pointless. "Note to self, NEVER pick a fight when your this weak." Pulling himself up, he reached into his bag. He pulled out a Hookshot. Luckily the Gerudo didn't know how the magic of the Kokiri-made bags worked, so they thought is was just an empty sack. Thus, they let him keep it.

Shooting the Hookshot at the open wooden cover that was over a window. He pulled himself up. Looking down at the fortress below, he smiled.

The Gerudo Fortress was the most well known part of the Valley, the houses, storage buildings and other things that lay beyond it tended to be ignored, in fact some people thought that the Fortress was the only thing the Gerudo had!

"I have to admit, their defense is pretty impressive." It seemed that they always had guards out in shifts. And they moved in shifting patterns, to keep people from predicting them. "I'd hate to have to sneak through that." But he wasn't going to try to escape.

No, he was going for petty revenge.

Even if he couldn't attack them yet, he could still cause a **lot **of trouble.

-------------------------------------

After spending some time engaging in idle conversation. Link found himself ignored by both Malon and Saria in favor of "girl talk". Now almost an hour had passed with them both chattering away at speeds no male could match.

"...and then the bombchu blew up!"

"In his hands?"

"Yes!"

"Poor Link!"

Link winced at the memory and decided that they had talked long enough. "Red, Saria, are you two done?"

"Oh! Sorry Link." Saria looked somewhat embarrassed.

Malon grinned sheepishly, her eyes turning down. They glanced over a piece of paper. Her smile vanished. "Oh, I forgot about that."

"Forgot about what Red?" Link asked her.

"Link," this made Link pause. Malon **never** used his real name, preferring to call him by her nick-name for him. This must be serious. "This letter is for you. I'm sorry." Tears were starting to flow "I'm really sorry, but I read it."

Link took the letter slowly. "It's OK Malon," he said, trying to comfort her. "It's just a letter." He began to read the note. "Oh." he went down further. "Oh..." he finished it. "Oh crap..." He glanced at Malon. He eyes were wide, filled with tears She looked at him.

"Is it true?" she whispered.

Link found himself nodding. "Yes."

"Oh goddesses!" Malon whispered, slumping on the ground.

Saria ran over to the farm girl. "Malon, are you OK?"

"Saria, Link. Tell me what happened." Malon said.

-------------------------------------

Riding through the plains was something Sheik hadn't done in a while. He'd forgotten how exhilarating it was. Riding Brightfire at speeds he could not hope to reach, he rushed past the Zora River. Following this would lead him to the cliffs that shielded the desert.

-------------------------------------

With a spell of invisibility over him, Shadow struck. A bucket of mud poured down, over two Gerudo guards.

They were ticked.

Running around, looking for the one who played that prank on them. They shouted curses and threats.

Shadow laughed like a madman. The guards heard it. They began to look around nervously. Shadow laughed even harder. They ran, terrified.

"Oh, that was so much fun!" Shadow chuckled. "I think I'll keep this up until the Time Sage comes!" He thought about the girl that had been so mistreated. "She doesn't matter." he told himself Malon came to his thoughts "She does not matter!" He shouted. He remembered Zelda, crying into his chest. **_"They do not matter!!"_** he shouted into the heavens.

-------------------------------------

Malon listened intensively as Link told her everything. How Ganondorf stole the Triforce of Power. How Link was sealed away for seven years. How Saria was a Sage. And the fact that, Link and Zelda held the other two pieces of the Triforce.

Link was telling her a quick version of the tale, going into as little detail as possible. Finally he finished.

Saria glanced as Malon 'She seems to be taking this somewhat well.'

Malon was wide eyed, looking back and forth between Saria and Link. "Link..." She suddenly asked. "What, what happened to me?"

Saria looked over at the young man. he seemed to be worried about this question. "Link?" Saria asked "Did something happen to Malon?"

Link sighed sadly. He seemed to be remembering something.

-------------------------------------

"_Come on girl, lets see how Malons doing."_

_Link was riding Epona, his new horse, down to Lon Lon Ranch._

"_Heh, wait till Malon hears how a got a free horse!" He petted Epona. "Then again, you are really Malons, I should ask her permission." Epona seemed to snort in agreement. "But I bet she'll love my tale about how I beat Ingo!" Chuckling as he remembered the comical look of anger on his face. He stopped in front of the entrance to the center of the ranch. Getting of Epona, he said to her "Now you stay here girl, I'll call you if I need your help." He walked into the ranch._

_Everything seemed so quiet at night. It reminded Link of the fun times he and Malon, or "Red" as he had nicknamed her, while on the Ranch as children. Malon probably doesn't even remember me. He thought sadly She didn't recognize me when I came over. Then again, for her it had been seven years. And outsiders tended to not have as good a memory as Kokiri. I'll have to ask **somebody **about this "growing up" thing. My best guess is that it's because I left the forest. Getting closer to the farmhouse, he heard shouting._

"_You little whore!"_

_Ingo._

_The sound of someone getting slapped echoed out from the open window._

"_It's your fault that I lost the best horse on the Ranch!"_

"_No...Master Ingo, I don't even know him!" Malon this time._

_More slapping noises. "Liar! He played that accursed song of yours! I'd recognize that Idiotic tune anywhere!"_

"_It's not idiotic!" Malon shouted, seeming to leap in defense of her song. Link heard her getting slapped again._

"_Don't talk out of turn you little wench!" He seemed angrier now "Looks like you need to learn your place!"_

"_No Master Ingo...not again...please."_

"_Silence!"_

_Link didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good for his friend. He ran to the door, It was unlocked. Thank the goddesses. Running up the stairs, he kicked open the door to Malons room._

_Malon was being shoved against that wall, Ingo had a mad look on his face. Link noticed shreds of Malons blouse was on the floor, it had been torn off. Ingo was going to hurt Malon in a way nobody should be hurt, Link knew this. And judging by what she said earlier, he had hurt her like this before. Link saw red. He knew what to do now._

_Link drew the Master Sword. "Let her go."_

_Ingo unhanded Malon, she slumped to the floor. He turned to look at Link, his eyes went to the sword in Links hand, fear appeared on his face. 'Good. I want him to feel fear.' Link spoke, in a cold tone. "I'm going to kill you." He punched Ingo with his right hand. The scum fell to the ground. Link kicked him in the stomach. "I just wish I could make you suffer like you've made Malon suffer." He rose his blade._

"_Stop...please." It was Malon. Her face was swollen are red. She had two black eyes and she was in her undergarments, her clothing having been ripped off by Ingo. "I...don't want you to become a murderer...for my sake."_

_Link looked down at Ingo. "You hear that. The girl you hurt so much wants me to spare your life!"_

_Ingo just whimpered._

"_Get out. I don't ever want to see you again. Leave this ranch, it does not belong to you." He kicked Ingo again for good measure. "If I ever see you again, Malons request won't save your worthless life."_

_Ingo scrambled to his feet. He turned around and ran out of the door._

"_Thank you." Malon said, glancing up at Link "But...why did you help me? What do you want?"_

_What had Ganondorf done to the world? If one could not help another without suspicion? Link looked at Malon. "What's the matter Red? Can't a guy help an old friend?" He smiled._

"_L-Link?!" Malon exclaimed "Is it really you?" She recognized him._

"_Yes Malon, it's me."_

-------------------------------------

Link seemed to be thinking about something that made anger flow over his face. 'What Is he thinking about?' Malon thought. She couldn't help but think that it had something to do with her. "Link, please tell me. What happened to me?'

Link looked up at her. "You're better off not knowing"

Malon huffed "Link! Tell me!"

Link looked at her, a dark glint In his eyes. "It's the reason I don't like Ingo." He sighed "You want to know?'

"Yes Link, I really want to know" Some part of her begged her to take that back. But she did not.

Link took a deep breath. "Alright Malon." He started to tell her.

"When Ganondorf took over Hyrule, Lon Lon ranch was taken from your father. Ingo was given the ranch. He ruled it like a tyrant. He was cruel to the animals. He charged obscene prices for them. Firing all the ranch hands, he made you work all alone." He shuddered "He...hurt you. He hurt you in the worse way possible." He looked away from her. "I forced Ingo off the ranch. I swore I would kill him if I saw him again. Now do you see why I can't stand the sight of that scum?" He stood up and left the room.

-------------------------------------

Everybody was talking about the sprit that seemed to be causing trouble everywhere around the fortress. Nobody seemed to know what to do about It. Even Nabooru didn't know what to do. The young girl sighed. "At least I'm safe." Her name was Kasuto Lila, at least, that's what she considered her name. Gerudo don't have last names, that's a Hyilan custom. But she kept her fathers last name to remember him. "I wonder what happened to that boy?" He had somehow escaped just before the sprit came. Kasuto was sure that he was somehow responsible for the sprit. But nobody would listen to her. Because she's an orphan.

In Gerudo society orphans were looked down upon. It was the responsibility of the mother to raise the child, the strength of the mother reflected the strength of the child. If the mother died outside of war or a major plague, It reflected badly on the child. She didn't know what had happened to her father. He had lived with her mother, Kilian, until she was three. Then Ganondorf ascended to power he banished all non-Gerudo from the valley, including her father. When banished, they were dead the all Gerudo. Her mother died when she was seven. She sighed sadly at the memory, it was the reason she wore green. _Don't think about it._ Lying down on her bed, she looked out her window, the desert sunset was always beautiful. "Well, goodnight world."

-------------------------------------

Saria noticed that Malon was still looking at the spot that Link had been sitting on. "Malon, are you OK?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just confused." She shook her head. "I think feels guilty about...that."

Saria nodded. "You're his friend, right?"

Malon smiled weakly "He's my best friend.

"Hey, I thought I was Links best friend." Saria teased.

"Nope, you're his girlfriend, there's a difference."

Saria blushed "Oh, right..." She shook her head. "Anyway, Link can't stand seeing his friends hurt. It eats him up inside, even if he can't do anything about It. A while ago, when Link was just a decade old-"

"Wait, why do you say decade? Why not just say ten years?"

Saria shook her head, Hylians could be so confusing! "Because Kokiri live much longer then Hylians, you don't measure your age in months, do you?"

"Oh."

"Anyway, When Link was a decade old, I got Injured while tree-leaping."

"Tree-leaping?"

Saria sighed, "Tree-leaping Is a sport Kokiri play. It involves picking the tallest tree you can find, climbing it as fast as possible, and doing stunts on the very top while jumping from tree to tree. The winner is decided by who has the most points, which are given based off the height of the tree, how fast we climb it, and the kind of stunts we do and the distance of the trees we jump between." She smiled fondly, "Now I ended up falling and breaking a leg. Link was watching that day, cheering me on, he felt terrible that he didn't catch me, even though there was no way he could have!" She rolled her eyes, "He went on such a guilt trip. It took two months to get him over it!"

Malon nodded "I think I understand what you mean, he blames himself for everything bad that happens to people he cares about."

"Yes." Saria replied, "You just have to talk to him and tell him that it's alright now."

"Right." Malon stood up and went to follow Link. "By the way," she turned to Saria. "How old are you? In years."

"Oh fine, I'll tell you." the Kokiri got a big grin on her face. "I am one hundred and thirty-two years old." She eyed the farm girl "Link Is sixty-three, just so you know."

Malons eyes widened. "Wow." she whispered, obviously Impressed.

-------------------------------------

"Jackpot!"

Shadow could not believe his luck! In this storehouse, there was a ton of Red, Green, and Blue Potions! "Looks like I'll be regaining my strength sooner then I thought." Grabbing some bottles of Blue Potion, he guzzled them down, instantly feeling his power coming back to him. "Much better."

"Hey, it's that boy!" Apparently his invisibility spell had warn off, and the night watch had seen him. "Get him!"

Shadow smiled. "Sorry, ladies, but I must be going." He vanished into the void between worlds.

-------------------------------------

Kalo eyed Shadow as he returned to this void. "You've been gone all day." He stated.

"Are you starting to enjoy my company, Fairy?" Shadow said dryly.

"Yours is better then none."

"Touché." He shook his head. "Anyway, I must make sure that Link does not come to the Time Sages aid. And I know just the way." He vanished yet again.

-------------------------------------

_Stupid stupid stupid! How could I tell Malon that? That I let her get r-ra- He couldn't even think it. It's all my fault. If I hadn't pulled that stupid sword out of that rock none of this wouldn't have happened._

"Feeling troubled, Link?"

"You..." Link hissed, it was Shadow. "Did you come to let me finish killing you?"

"Sorry, but no. I'm here to inform you that I will be attacking Death Mountain In two days."

Link glazed over the cloaked person. "Your kidding right? Why would you tell me about your plans?"

"Because Link, I happen to believe in fair play. I think it's only fair I give you warning of where I'm going to strike next."

"But," Link growled "your planning to attack the Gerudo, aren't you?"

"Yes, but do not fear, the Time Sage is on her way. I have already warned her. And I will not be using ShadowBeasts In that attack, I will however be using them on the Gorons." He stepped closer to Link. "You have two choices, go on a two day trip to defend those who will be able to defend themselves and ignore those who can't. Or defend the ones who can't"

It dawned onto Link. "You little sneak. You don't want me going to Zelda."

Shadow smiled. "You are correct Link. But I am telling you the truth. So listen well." Shadow vanished.

'Great, I have no choice.' He groaned. 'This guy always has the upper hand! It's not fair, he knows how to make us do what he wants!' Link didn't know what Shadow wanted with Zelda, but It would have to wait. He ran back into the room Saria was in, passing Malon on the way.

-------------------------------------

"Killing two birds with one stone." Shadow laughed.

"I still don't get what this is all about." Kalo muttered.

"Only I do, nobody else shall until the end, Fairy.

-------------------------------------

_**Authors Note: Man, I really don't like this chapter. It's mostly filler. On the bright side, it introduced the last major character! Kasuto isn't exactly an OC, remember in OoT the Gerudo that gave you the Membership Card? That's her. She wears clothes the same color as the tunic your wearing, so I made her clothing green in this fic. But yeah, pretty much an OC. I got the name from AoL, it's the only town not to have someone named after it In OoT. Yes I'm aware there someone who took that as name as their Screen name (Kasuto. net). He's working on a made up Hyilan Language! But I wasn't thinking of that when I made her up. I just chose the name to match her names in the OoT Hyrule. (Including Saria!)**_


	10. Times of Trials

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 10: Times of Trials

Sunrise had not yet come to Hyrule. But two people were setting off.

"Link, don't you know the Songs of the Temples?" Saria asked as she and Link moved to the gate.

"Yes, but I can't warp us both there." Link said. He moved over to hole the ShadowBeasts had made. "The Bolero of Fire takes one to the center of Death Mountain. While I have the equipment to survive In there, you don't."

"Oh." That made sense, Moving past the moat, Saria glanced at Link. _He looks so handsome right now…_ An impish thought came Into her mind, she quickly grabbed his hand.

"Saria, what are you doing?" Link asked, blushing.

"I want to touch you." She spoke softly. "I miss the closeness we had a while ago…"

"Saria…I don't think now is the time…" Link was trying to keep his thoughts in line.

"We can keep on walking…" Her eyes were half closed and she was giving Link a strange look. "Just let me stay close…"

"Um err…" Link stammered.

"Saria! Fairy Boy! Wait for me!" Both Kokiri were snapped out of their thoughts. Blushing, they turned to the farm girl.

"Red, what Is it?" Link asked, with a tone of irritation in his voice. _Malon you have perfect timing…_

Malon smiled, "Well, I want to come with you two. I already sent Epona home."

"Malon, what me and Link are doing…" Saria began.

"I know it's dangerous." Malon said. "But…I need to go, I want to help people, like you do Link." She stepped up to the two. "You're my best friend Link. I'd love to help you and besides, it should be funny to see Saria put a leash on you!" She giggled.

Saria laughed. "Good idea Malon, where can I get one?"

This made Link **really **embarrassed, quickly shaking It off, he responded to her question. "It's not that simple Red." Link shook his head. "Can you defend yourself? If you can't, then you'd In all honesty, just get in the way." Link said bluntly.

"Well, Fairy Boy, I actually can." Malon had a smile on her face, she pulled out two scepters, one red, one blue. Link didn't recognize them.

"A Fire and Ice Rod!" But Saria clearly did. "Malon, where did you get those?"

Malon smiled, waving her finger in front of her face, she winked. "That's a secret."

Link was very Irritated at that for some reason.

"But I'll tell you if you let me come along. Alright?"

Link groaned. Malon was setting a referendum. That meant only the goddesses themselves could change her mind now. "Oh fine, just please, don't do anything dangerous."

"She has a way of getting what she wants, doesn't she?" Saria asked with a hint of amusement in voice.

Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just be glad she hasn't cooked for you yet."

"I heard that!" Malon shouted, "Don't think I'll forget that Link! You'll pay!

-------------------------------------

The Death Mountain range ended about two days travel from the southern border. From here, it was a simple matter to reach the Gerudo Valley.

Formed by the Zora river flowing through a section of the mountains for an amount of time only the Goddesses know. The Gerudo Valley connects to the Desert Wasteland that lines the southeastern border of Hyrule. As long as any can remember, the Gerudo have lived there.

Of course, finding the Gerudo Valley Is one thing, **entering it** is another. Gerudo happened to be rather isolationist, arresting anyone who enters their land without permission. Every person with the intent to enter the valley was advised to give at least a weeks notice.

Sheik did not have that time. He knew what he was going to do, sneak in, find Nabooru, and give the warning along with any aid he could give.

Having left Brightfire In the field nearby, knowing that he would be safe due to the enchantment Sheik left on him. If anyone but Sheik touched the saddle, they would be given a medium sized electrical shock. Sheik entered Gerudo Lands.

Moving through silently, he stayed In the shadows, avoiding the obvious hiding spots. (They would be the first place the guards looked, after all.) Sheik was glad he had traveled through the night, this let him get here almost a day sooner.

The Fortress was the first line of defense for the Gerudo, a massive building carved from the cliffs themselves. Nigh impenetrable, it had stood for over a thousand years. Sheik had to admit, it was a marvel.

Sheik felt his magic weakening as he moved deeper into the valley. Magic was weaker in the desert.

All magic stemmed from the Three Goddesses power. Everything they created emitted this magic, when people used magic, they channeled the power of the goddesses through them, at the cost of some of their life-force, which can be regained with rest or Green Potion. Using too much magic can cause one to perish. Magic Is divided into six elements; Forest, Water, Fire, Sprit, Light, Shadow. With each race aligned chiefly to one element. The Spells of the Gods are different, they were non-elemental, and instead of channeling their power, they **used** their raw power, however, the Goddesses could do what they pleased with the mortal mage who used their power, but rarely had they done anything with them.

The desert was Dins domain. Almost nothing but the Raw Earth existed, the waters, which brought the law of Nayru to the world, had little Influence. And there is very few creatures that live here, reducing Farores Influence. This meant that while magic as a whole Is weaker in the desert, spells that harness powers that Din favors are much stronger.

Sheik stepped behind a rock, barely avoiding a guards sight. **_"Darkness Cloak" _**He whispered. The Shadow Magic formed over him, causing him to vanish from sight. This spell lasted until Sheik ran out of magic, or until he wanted It to end. _Too easy._ Moving through the fortress, he climbed up a wall, using the rather large stones as footholds. _Where is the leaders home…_

On the wall, there is a small crack, an invisible flaw. A point on the wall that is weaker then the rest, one which could not support Sheiks weight.

Sheik put his foot on the weak spot, is crumbled and fell off the wall, loosing his balance, Sheik fell. "Gah!!" he shouted. The ground was rushing towards him. Not good, not good. The ground was getting closer. He began to try to use his training to twist into a better position. Too late.

_**WHAM!**_

And Sheik blacked out.

-------------------------------------

Kasuto walked through the valley. As usual, nobody gave her any attention except to insult her.

"Hey girl! What are you doing here?" It was a guard doing her patrol. "Shouldn't you be drooling in a corner?"

Kasuto gritted her teeth. Everybody assumed she was useless and stupid because her mother is dead! Ignoring her, Kasuto moved away, a short while later, she stopped in her tracks

_What the!_

There was a young man, passed out on the ground. Kasuto looked at him.

He was covered in white and blue wrappings. Even his head had a large white bandage around it. He was very good looking, Kasuto noticed with a blush. The strange part about him was the…ripple around him producing a strange black aura.

Just then, a guard walked past the boy, she looked straight at him, and walked away!?

_Huh?!_ Kasuto ran over to the young man, he looked harmless. Wrapping her arms around him, she began to half lift, half drag, him towards her small home. Not caring what other people saw.

-------------------------------------

The Death Mountain Range.

A giant wall of earth that formed Hyrules northern border, the tallest mountain being the ranges namesake. This huge barrier made Hyrule near Invincible from northern threats.

Of course, none of that mattered to Malon.

What did matter was that Link was walking in circles **looking at rocks**.

Malon is not a patient girl.

Link and Saria **are** patient. Must be from being Kokiri.

"Fairy boy...I **_know_** you said you had a shortcut, but can you please hurry up and find It?"

Link sighed. "Red, can you for once be patient?"

Malon huffed, "Some of us don't have hundred year lifespans." She replied sarcastically.

"Actually it's more like five hundred years…" Saria said weakly.

Malon glared at Saria. "Must you correct me?"

Five hundred and thirteen years.

That is the average lifespan of a Kokiri. A Hyilan was eighty-three years at the time.

Malon sometimes worried about that. Sure, Link had told her not to worry, but **knowing**, without a doubt, that your best friend is going to outlive you by a long shot, **and** keep his youth, can be somewhat depressing. When Malon first heard of the longer lifespan that the Kokiri have, she didn't believe It, that Is, until Link told her about the time he and the rest of the Kokiri helped some refugees from the War of the Southern Gods. A war that happened fifty years ago. It was the last war to have taken place In Hyrule, her **grandfather** had fought in it. And Link had described some experiences that matched up with the stories some of the old former refugees told when they rambled on as old men do. Malon had believed Link ever since.

Though Link had told her not to worry, it still made Malon uncomfortable, so she tended not to think about It, just accept the fact and move on.

"Alright!" Link suddenly interrupted Malons thoughts. He was standing In front on a particularly large rock. "Here Is the shortcut to Goron City!"

Saria glanced at the rock, turned to look at Malon, sighed, and spoke. "Link, how is that bolder a shortcut?"

"It's a stupid boulder! No different then the **_thousands_** of others that are on this Goddess-cursed mountain!"

Link rolled his eyes. "First off, this mountain happens to be a Holy Place for Din. Second off, yes it's a boulder, it is there to keep Non-Gorons from using the shortcut."

"Link…" Saria spoke with a tone of exasperation, "we aren't Gorons either.

"Actually," Link continued "I am considered a member of the Goron nation, due to the fact that I am the Sworn Brother to the head one of the most proximity families in the nation, he having been elected to the title of Big Brother ten times so far." Gorons elected their leader, called the Big Brother of the Gorons, by popular vote, Malon didn't really get it, didn't the goddesses choose the leaders? But she guessed the Gorons liked it that way. "So I have permission to use their roads and tunnels. Red, you can come along because your my guest."

Malon was surprised to hear Link answer like that, she didn't know much about the Gorons. But she guessed Link, who seemed very well traveled and tended to know what to do, would know what he was talking about. "Now wait a minute Fairy Boy, how are we going to get past the boulder?"

"You know, I'm wondering that too…" Saria added in. "Are you going to blast it open?" Malon had to admit that sounded like the only thing to do.

"Nope" Link said with a smile. "I have a less destructive way." Reaching Into that strange bag which seemed to hold anything. He pulled out a…mask? It was a mask, it appeared to be one of the Goron Masks that were lent out at the Happy Mask Shop. Placing the mask on his face, for a moment nothing happened. Then, the mask tightened around his face, extending over his head. It seemed to spread around his body, forming rocky, light brown, skin over his normally soft, pinkish white, skin. His body grew larger, his scrawny form suddenly gaining large muscles, his arms became longer, stronger. Finally, the change ended. Link was now a Goron.

Link had changed into a Goron.

Link...had changed into a Goron.

**Link had changed into a Goron!**

Malon fainted, a moment later, Saria joined In.

-------------------------------------

The Sacred Realm.

The easiest way to think of it was a world alternate world to Hyrule, that held the power of the Goddess.

Of course, the simplest way is often the least correct.

The Sacred Realm isn't another world, it is more like a place in-between worlds, Chaos which was left over from the creation of Existence. Even the name "Scared Realm" Is a mislabeling, Chaos is neutral. This Chaos was around the world that Hyrule resides in.

Chaos Is easily manipulated by anything with Order. Namely, life. Of course, only gods can permanently shape Chaos. Mortals can shift It slightly, but nothing compared to what the gods can do.

A mortal with the power of the gods, however…

Aligned with the Temple of Time in Hyrule, there lies a beautiful creation, created with the Triforce itself, it is the one place that the Evil King Ganon can not enter.

The Temple of Light.

Of all the Temples, the Light Temple is the most wondrous of all the Temples, It Is second only to the Temple of Time in hidden knowledge, within lies the center of the Scared Realm, where all the Temples connect.

The Chamber of Sages.

Raw Chaos, shaped by the power of the Seven Temples, the chamber Is one of the two most Holy Places in this world, All the Sages have to power to come here, and they often did, when they are awake.

However, at this time, only one Sage stood in this Holiest of Places.

Rauru, Sage of the Light Temple.

He was from the generation of Sages before the one that was active at this time, for there must always be one from the pervious generation to guide the current one.

At the moment, he was In deep thought, like Link, Zelda, and Saria, he was concerned about the state of the Seal. He wished that he had foreseen it, but, the power to see the future belonged to the Sprit and Time Sages, and the Sprit Sage could only see vague glimpses of it, the Time Sage had more power with seeing the future, but Zelda could only travel to the Future If it was absolutely necessary, and even then she had to make sure she didn't destroy the Timeline.

Preventing the Seal from collapsing on Itself would be a challenge, an imposable one, if the circumstances continued to go as badly as they had. His connection with Impa had been severed, Zelda was falling Into self-denial. Saria was weak from being so far from her Temple. Strange creatures were appearing all around, evil creatures were growing In number. And all the Races were targeted for attack, already the Kokiri and Hylians had been attacked, and It looked like the Gerudo and Gorons were next. The only good thing that had come of this was that Link had started to come out of his shell. Other then that...well, it looked like his plan to restart Hyrule had backfired, badly. All it took was one problem and the whole thing collapsed on itself. Now what?

"First, I need to find out who has caused all this." **Someone** had to be the driving force behind these troubles. Rauru would find out who...

"Well, to save you the trouble of a search, I'll just confess Light Sage, I did it."

To say Rauru was surprised was an understatement. Practically in shock was more fitting.

The one who was here, standing mockingly on the Triforce symbol, was slightly taller then Link, though that could be from the cloak. Speaking of the cloak, it was pure black and was obviously magical. Casually he held in his left hand something which scared the Light Sage.

A replica of the Master Sword. It was the exact size, shape, and design of the original, with only two differences.

The hilt was, instead of a blue color, was red. The other difference wasn't as noticeable. Imbedded in the blade were seven grooves, they looked like something belonged there, one of them did have something In it.

A purple crystal was embedded In one of the groves, it radiated a power which Rauru recognized, the energies of the Shadow Temple radiated from that crystal.

"Salutations Light Sage." the thing said, for Rauru could tell It was not human.

"Who are you creature!" He shouted. "And why do you dare enter this Holy Place, admit to doing horrible crimes, and commit blasphemy by mocking the scared Master Sword so!"

The thing made a yawning motion, mocking Rauru. "I have no name, I am called Shadow by some, for that is what I am, a shadow. And I do not mock the Sword of Evils Bane, I merely admire it. Such a weapon is best for harnessing the power I need, so I made a copy, albeit with the modifications I need. Of course, it Is not nearly as strong as the real Sword of Evils Bane, I am not the Pictori, who forged it under the Goddesses guidance, I lack their skill or the purity necessary to truly copy the Sword of Evils Bane. But, my sword Is still powerful, and once It is complete, only Link will be able to stop me. And I shall make sure he fails." Shadow chuckled, swinging the sword around a few times.

Rauru eyed Shadow cautiously, "What do you need to complete that Goddess-cursed weapon."

Shadow smiled, somehow Rauru knew that, even though he could not see the face under the hood. "Why, the Sages of Hyrule of course." And Shadow struck, releasing a spell at Rauru.

But Rauru teleported out of the way, he retaliated with a magic attack of his own. **_"Blinding Flash!" _**The huge burst of light should have made Shadow unable to see for a short time. Instead Rauru saw that he had covered his face with his cloak, untouched by the blinding light. Rauru responded with an attack spell. **_"Piercing Ice!" _**Hundreds of ice spears launched towards Shadow, ready to impale him.

Instead, they shattered against a Blue diamond. Nayrus Love.

Rauru cursed his luck. Instantly he began preparing a Dins Fire. But before he could, Shadow attacked again.

The Spells of the Gods have unlimited uses, a skilled mage can make those three spells do anything he/she wanted, limited only by their magic power and their imaganation.

Shadow apparently had quite a bit of an imagnation, because the blue diamond exploded, sending shards of Nayrus Love everywhere like glass. Before Rauru could react dozens of shards Impacted him. He grunted In pain, that had hurt! Adapting Nayrus Love, a defenceive spell, for offensive purposes was brilliant, if not for the fact that Shadow was an abomination that wanted to kill him, Rauru would have considered having a discussion on Magical theory.

Suddenly Shadow launched into another attack. Thrusting his hand foreword, he began to warp the energy around him, energy of the Light Temple! Shadow let the spell loose, it smashed into Rauru and began to do its work.

Rauru knew what the spell was. It was a spell designed to bind a Sage. Harnessing the power of the Sages Temple, Is was essentially being bound with your own power, near imposable to break out of. But Rauru was powerful and knew how defend himself against such attacks. Casting aside the spell, he launched a Natures Wrath spell at Shadow.

Shadow used Farores Wind to dodge. "Hmm...You are much more experienced then the other Sages, I can tell It's going to take a bit more work." More magic formed around Shadow, only this magic was different, much more powerful. Rauru recognized It Instantly. The Triforce, somehow Shadow was harnessing the power of the Triforce!

"You! How are you doing-" He never got the chance to finish.

"_**Farores Mighty Gale!"**_ A whirlwind of magic formed around Shadow, taking the form of streaks of green light. It gathered and twisted, expanding as It grew more violent, like a hurricane. The green light tore through...through.. Existence as it moved, it reformed a second later, but the damage had still happened.

The attack struck Rauru.

Never had the caretaker of the Light Temple felt such pain. The magic tore through his body, ripping it to shreds, only for It to reform a moment later. An agonizing moment passed, the spell faded, and Rauru fell to the ground.

Shadow stood over the fallen man. "I must admit, you have done well." Shadow said In-between his heavy breathing, that spell had clearly taken a lot out of him "But I am stronger, and now Light Sage, farewell."

Rauru felt the magic form around him, the golden crystal appeared, and everything went black.

-------------------------------------

Kalo watched as Shadow entered this strange place, clutched in his hand was a strange sword, with a gold and purple crystal embedded in It. "What is that?" he asked, wondering If Shadow would give him a straight answer.

"Why Fairy, It is the key to my plans."

-------------------------------------

_Pain._

_That was all he knew, when he was created he felt pain. Told he would have to destroy Link to end his suffering, he listened, and they fought._

_He lost._

_He still remembered the battle, the ringing of steel, the cold, shuddering pain that came when the Master Sword cut him, the burning anger Link felt, the emptiness he felt._

_And when he was defeated, he felt no pain._

_He did not die, for he was not truly alive, he could only fade, lacking the power to appear In a body._

_And so he existed, feeling Links emotions and memories, until he…**gained** something, the Truth. When he gained the Truth, he felt an emotion other then pain._

_Anger._

_Anger for Link for having what he could not._

_Anger for Saria through feeling Links love for her._

_Anger for Zelda for her foolishness._

_Anger for everything that lived and died._

_And yet, like all emotions, his anger faded and new ones arose._

_Love, hate, happiness, sadness, frustration, pleasure, annoyance, and many more. All emotions he gained, yet, there was still that emptiness that told him he was not alive._

_So he watched, seeing the whole world the Goddesses created. He saw people live, love, hate, and suffer._

_So much suffering._

_And so, he felt a new thing to feel anger for._

_The Goddesses._

_He hated them, how dare they do this! Create a world, give It power, people, only to abandon it! How dare they, who are supposed to be prefect, abandon their children, who they claim to love! Hah! Those wretched beings do not know love, they let evil arise, let the good suffer, let good men die and bad men live. Never had Shadow felt such a burning hatred. He would end this, end the world, let all life rest at last, the souls of this world pass on to the afterlife, where they can finally have peace._

_Gathering memories from Link, he learned magic, studied the spell that created him, Improved on it, making himself more, far more, then what he once was._

_He appeared in the world._

_A war was being fought. On the continent he would soon know had the name of Velrah, far away from Tore, the continent where Hyrule lay. The armies were marching foreword, strange weapons in hand, with no armor._

_Shadow appeared in the middle of the battlefield. He heard the leaders of the armies give the soldiers a command._

"_Riflemen, fire!"_

_The soldiers raised the strange weapons. Flashes of fire and steel came forth from them. Shadow wasted no time, calling up Nayrus Love to protect him. The small pieces of metal bouncing off the barrier._

_Shadow frowned, he was not used to his new powers, he was apparently far from Hyrule, judging by how weak magic was here. The armies were noticing him, they seemed confused, frightened by him. Even as they killed each other, they began to fear the cloaked person who had appeared in the middle of their war, and was unharmed. One by one, they stopped fighting, Instead focusing on him._

_He stared at the pitiful excuse for soldiers. They had almost no magic within them, seeming to rely on those weapons alone. The noise of the battle faded. Many lied dead, but some still stood, watching him._

_Shadow wondered where he was, he clearly was not in Hyrule. Dropping Nayrus Love, he took a step towards one of them._

_One used his weapon._

_Shadow stumbled back, a small piece burning steel entering his body. Shadow burned with rage, calling forth his magic, he unleashed a spell._ **"Burning Annihilation"** _he hissed. Fire swirled around him, more pieces of steel were launched at him, only to melt when it touched the spell. Expanding outward In a dome, the fire quickly engulfed everything. When the spell faded, there was nothing but a crater, with Shadow In the center._

"_I must be in the Lost Lands." he muttered. The Lost Lands were those without the Goddesses guidance, lacking magic and everything else Hyrule had, these people would probably be of no help to him. He walked away from the battleground._

_Days passed, and Shadow had no idea how do get away from this place, it seemed two of the countries on this continent were at war with each other. Unfortunately It meant that he was suspected as a spy quite often._

_Judging by what he overheard, that little skirmish he got involved in was the biggest talk of conversation. Most people assumed that Is was a new weapon Invented by their enemy and as such, were panicking._

_Shadow leaned back against a building, most of the people here had lost all touch with magic, those few that didn't were to be shunned by the community. There were 'reasons' for them, but Shadow guessed the real reason was that those without magic could subconsciously see those who had It, and hated them. It was a vicious cycle, eventually all traces of magic would fade from this land._

_Shadow shook his head at the stupidity of these people, it was a bad enough world without them mucking it up._

_Shadow focused his thoughts on his plan. The way he saw It, destroying the world would be near Impossible. But once It was done, everyone would have peace. He knew he would no longer exist if his plan succeeded, but he did not care. There would be suffering in the beginning, but it would be better in the end. But how? How could he unravel Creation? The only people alive who had any power over Existence were the holders of the Triforce...and...the Sages._

_The Sages. They were the key, using their power, he could presently unravel Creation, restoring Chaos, ending the world._

_Now how to harness the power of the Sages...and then, how to get back to Hyrule?_

_Shadow guessed his best bet at returning to Hyrule was learning how to enter the Void, the place were nothing exists, to travel there, it would also give him the advantage of practically teleporting anywhere he chose. _

_But how to gain the Sages power? He reached Into Links memories, coming across his memories of studying the Master Swords magical field._

"_Hmm...It would have the power…but..." He needed to find a smith, one with some magical talent._

-------------------------------------

It was strange, being unconscious. Sheik knew he was In that state, he knew that was the reason he was floating In this blackness, without feeling. But he couldn't bring himself to get out of it.

Sometimes having a higher level of awareness stinks.

Sheik knew someone had taken him somewhere, he hoped It wasn't prison.

_...you Ok?…_

A voice! Someone was talking to him.

Sheik felt himself awakening, retuning to the world of the living.

His eyes opened, looking around, Sheik guessed he was in a house. A very small house, judging by the look of it. One which was crowded, filled with books and scrolls. A small window showed the desert outside. From a side room entered a tall Gerudo.

"Oh, you're awake." She looked over him, "You might want to shut off that spell, it's probably burning up your magic power."

Sheik realized she was right, her cloaking spell was still active! "Wait...how can you see me? This is a cloaking spell." He recalled the magic, now everyone could see him.

"I don't know." She shrugged "I just could, nobody else could." She held up some food and water. "That was quite a fall, you alright?"

Sheik suddenly realized how hungry and thirsty he was. Quickly grabbing the food and water, he gulped them down in less then a minute.

The Gerudo giggled, "I knew It, by the way, what's your name. I'm Kasuto."

Sheik finished off the food. "I am Sheik of the Sheikah. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Your welcome Sheik." Kasuto replied. "Though, about your name, it's assumed, isn't it?" She smiled "Because I don't think that any Sheikah parents would name their child that." Her eyes shined with amusement.

Sheik groaned "Your right, I was given a different name at my birth. But I go by Sheik."

Kasuto chuckled "You don't have much imagination, do you?" Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Now what are you doing here?"

Sheik decided he liked Kasuto, but now more Important events had overshadowed his good mood. "Oh, right. Something Is going to happen here, something I came to help with." A frown formed on his face. "I'm sorry, Kasuto, can you take me to Nabooru?"

Kasuto sighed "I'm sorry, Nabooru Is gone at the moment, she'll return by tomorrow." She smiled weakly, "You can stay here though, I'll keep you hidden."

Sheik nodded. "Thank you Kasuto, I'm grateful for your hospitality" He smiled gently at her.

"Your welcome." Kasuto said quietly, turning her head away.

-------------------------------------

_I think I'm in love._

He was so handsome! Kasuto turned to look at his soft, almost feminine, face. Yet it still had a hardness to it. Looking over at his strong, wiry body, she felt her face go red. She had never felt like this before, then again, she hadn't seen many men before. And none that were about her age. _I wonder how old he is?_ He couldn't be any older then her, maybe slightly younger. Of course, she was freakishly tall. _Don't think about that, just figure out how to get Sheik to notice you_.

"Hey Kasuto, what are all these books about?" Sheik asked.

"Oh!" She moved to Sheik. "I like studying, I'm not much of a fighter." She grinned "But I think when I'm older I'll become an scholar."

Sheik nodded. "Good, scholars are always needed. I'm more of a scholar myself."

_Score. _Kasutos smile got bigger. "Yes, I'm trying to learn as much as possible. Of course, magic Is difficult." Of all the races, Gerudo have the most trouble learning magic. This Is offset by the fact that they are near invulnerable to all but the most powerful spells. A Gerudo that could do powerful magic was one to be feared

Sheik laughed "Well, I have some talent. Perhaps I can help teach you, and besides, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Thanks Sheik!" She could feel the blush coming over her face.

"Come on, lets see what's on these books."

-------------------------------------

And then there was light.

Saria was not happy that there was light. She had been in a blissful state of unconsciousness. She did not want to deal with the fact that Link had shape shifted.

Especially since that should not be possible.

Shape shifting magic was hard, complex, and rather unreliable. To cast a spell that allowed one to shape shift took a complex set of magic runes, at least three mages, and someone stupid enough to let their body be warped into another form, possibly forever, or not long enough to do what needs to be done.

All In all, Saria could not see how Link could shape shift so quickly or easily, it violated all current magical theory. (Though, considering much knowledge was lost and Saria had recovered it in the Forest Temple, "current" magical theory was about two thousand years old.)

"Link, what just happened?" Malon asked, she had apparently fainted as well.

"That's what I want to know!" Saria shouted "How can anyone shape shift so easily!?"

Link got a blank look on his face. "You mean it's hard?"

Saria nearly fell flat on her face. Link knew some powerful spells, but, like most Kokiri (She couldn't stop think of him as one.) he only had practical uses for magic, he no more knew how magic worked then she knew how a Pictograph Box worked, he just knew it worked.

"Link, how exactly did you change Into a Goron?"

Realization dawned on Links face. "Oh, it's simple. This mask," he held up the Goron Mask, "contains the soul of a Goron who agreed to help me. When I put on the mask, he sort of takes over. He'll pass on to the next world when he wants to, but until then he helps me out."

"That...that's nuts!" Malon shouted "Where did you learn how to do something like that!?"

Saria was curious at well, she had never heard of such magic, if Link could tell her how the spell worked, well, who knew what new branches of magic could open.

"Oh, that's simple, that Happy Mask Freak taught me a Song of Power that Is used to heal evil magic and troubled souls." Link said this causally.

A song that had that kind of power! "You'll have to teach me that sometime." Saria said.

"Fine by me." Link turned to look at the open cave that is there now. "Come on, I moved the boulder so lets go."

-------------------------------------

The tunnel was almost totally dark, if it weren't for the light Link was making, Malon was sure she wouldn't be able to see whatsoever, she knew Gorons had better night vision then Hylians, but this?

Saria started to match Malons pace. "So," she began, "do you know how to use those Rods?"

"Well, I guess, I mean, I swung the Ice Rod once. I accidentally froze a barn though." Malon felt embarrassed about that incident.

Saria raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding, right? There's no way you could do that."

"No, I'm not joking!" Malon glared at her friend. "Why do you say that?"

"Well," Saria frowned "it's just that I've read about Fire and Ice Rods. Basically, they're powerful spells, the same spells Link uses to enchant his swords in fact, contained in the specters, ready to be cast by anyone. However, the power and skill of the wielder determines the strength of the spell, unless you've had a **lot** of magical training, there Is no way you could call up that much power, and if you somehow did, you would likely be very drained. Maybe even kill someone without any training."

Link interrupted their conversation before it could go further. "Girls! If your done gossiping, we're almost at Goron City!" Link dropped the Light Spell that he had cast over his sword, and sure enough, there was light coming from not to far away. "Come on! We're almost there!"

-------------------------------------

Kalo watched as Shadow enjoyed his new weapon. He was performing sword exercises with his new blade, the two crystals glinting In the strange, non-existent light. He swung It In a wide arc, fighting a foe only he could see. He seemed to be reliving memories, something only he knew, ghosts of past battles. Moving through a lightning fast combination of strikes, he began to mutter to himself.

"He will try to counter this with a feint to the left, I'll respond with a strike to the right. And then, I'll win." He pulled back his sword, he did not have a sheath for It, but he held It close to him. "But even I can't predict his movements or reflexes exactly, but I am still likely to be victorious."

"What are you talking about?" Kalo interpreted. "Are you planning to fight someone? Wait, never mind, of course you are. People trying to stop you!"

"Fairy, do not think that I am evil, I have concluded that you think that, believe me, my Intentions are good. It is a pity that I can not tell you them. For none can know my plans. But do not worry, soon the Fire and Sprit Sages shall complete their part, and I shall almost be finished." Shadow suddenly waved his hand. A portal appeared. "Go, it will take you to Hyrule, there you can do as you please."

Kalo stumbled back. "Why are you letting me go? Aren't you afraid I'll ruin your plans?"

"At this point, there is no way you can stop my plans, they are set in motion, and there is nothing anyone can do about them. To keep you here is to cause pointless suffering."

Kalo took a moment to look at Shadow, "Well, fine. Goodbye, Shadow. Don't think I won't try to stop you. Because I will."

Kalo returned to Hyrule.

-------------------------------------

_**Authors Note: Bloody heck! I hate writers block! I'm sorry that It took so long to put it up. But I had the dreaded writers block. Ugg...Anyway, I included a reference to an anime I like in this chapter, guess what it is and I give you a cookie! Also, the name Torre was Invented by dan heron, its his name for his version of Hyrule world. Well, OK, I love you bye-bye! (Another cookie for whoever gets the reference back there.)**_


	11. Training and Tears

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 11: Training and Tears

Doing chores are never Kasutos priority. Mostly because despite the fact that she got them done quickly and well, she was never thanked, or even given a break. Of course, now she had other things on her mind, namely the Sheikah hiding In her home.

Kasuto had taken care of him for hours, watching him. She had lived a sheltered life, really, with only her chores and her books to keep her company. To find someone like him, well, is it any wonder she couldn't keep him out of her mind?

Besides, she was thirteen, and had started the Changes a year ago. The instant a Gerudo started the Changes, meaning they could have children, they were expected to start looking at men. Life in the desert was harsh, and it was best to have kids sooner, rather then later, to ensure the survival of the Gerudo.

Of course, in practicality, very few Gerudo found men at Kasutos age, the average age was fifteen. But still, she knew what she wanted, she had faint memories of her father, something few Gerudo could say, and knew of the love her parents shared. She wanted that, and to get It would require time and patience.

She smiled, all she had to do was keep the fact that she's an orphan hidden, and there would be nothing Sheik could hold against her.

-------------------------------------

Kalo knew he was in Hyrule, the only problem was, where? Wherever Shadow had sent him, it was the opposite of the Forest, being almost completely devoid of life. I must be in the desert. That was the only explanation. Still, he was a Forest Fairy, the desert was not suited for him. The strange magic that was flowing through him made him somewhat ill.

Fairies are different then the other Races, the are basically pure magic, the take up very little physical space, but a Fairy drastically effects the magical field they are in. A Fairy acts as a magic lens, focusing the magic to make It much stronger. Their wings, don't serve the purpose that many people assume they do, they don't allow a fairy to fly, they do that by magic, they are more of a brake, spreading out the huge amount of magic they channel sometimes to keep them from killing themselves.

Kalo flew through the dry air, trying to make sense of where he was. The magical currents were shifting around a point some distance away.

Everything effected magical currents, living things more so. But all the currents were _focusing_ around the point. The only people who had been like this that Kalo had seen were Link and Saria. _It must be someone important. _If Kalo could find out who it was, he could read his/her soul, finding out who they are.

Fluttering his wings for a moment, Kalo glided on the currents to wherever the person was.

-------------------------------------

Saria had never quite seen anything like Goron City. It seemed to be a massive spiral moving down, rooms branching off in every direction, Gorons were walking around everywhere she saw. Torches enchanted to never burn out provided light to every part of the city, there was no area that she couldn't see. Some Hylians wandered around, apparently here on business. All the while, there was the sound of rock being torn into. Signs were posted around the walls, as well as large murals showing Gorons doing a variety of tasks. (There was even one showing a Goron smashing a dragon with a hammer.) It wasn't as crowded as Hyrule Castle City, but still pretty full.

Link had a look of irritation on his face. "I hate crowds." he muttered. "Come on, this way." Link began leading them down the spiral.

"Wow, so this is how Gorons live. It's different, isn't it?" Malon was looking around left and right.

"Yeah." Saria said. It was surprising Saria how different everybody lived then the Kokiri. The Kokiri lived as a single group, doing everything for the soul purpose of helping the forest. The idea of doing work for **personal gain **was unheard of. Yet in the outside world money ruled everything.

Shaking her head, Saria noticed that they had reached the bottom of the city, a small opening lead the way to a tunnel.

"Here we go." Link said suddenly. "This is the Big Brothers chambers." He walked inside, Malon and Saria following soon after.

-------------------------------------

Sheik wandered through Kasutos small home. It really was tiny, there was a bedroom, a small kitchen, and a small room used for storing even more books. That was all, from the one window Sheik could see that all the other houses were larger and in much better shape then this one. It also was at the very edge of the village, far away from anything else.

_Why is that?_ She thought,_ It's almost like they don't want her around._

Sheik saw a small ball of light fly through the window. _A fairy?_ It turned and looked at him. Floated towards Sheik, stopping just an Inch from his face. Suddenly, It spoke.

"Princess Zelda?" he asked.

Sheik stumbled back, impossible! How could this fairy see through his disguise? "I…I don't know what you're talking about." he stammered.

The fairy flashed brightly for a second. "Don't try that. I know for a fact that the Time Sage Is Princess Zelda, and you are the Time Sage. You forget that fairies can see people of destiny."

Sheik glared at the fairy, what he said was true, but still…

"All right, fine, I confess. But I don't want you telling anybody, OK?" Sheik really didn't want anybody knowing who he really was.

The fairy glowed with amusement. "Right, Princess. I am Kalo of the Forest Fairies. Servant of the Great Deku Tree. Guardian of the Kokiri Saria."

"You can call me Sheik." Something hit Sheik. "Wait, did you say **_Saria?" _**Sheik stumbled back, this fairy was Sarias guardian?!

"Yes. I assume you know her?" Kalo said.

"Well, I've met her." Sheik didn't really know Saria that well. Having only shown up as a Sage at the last minute, he was only slightly acquainted with them, Impa and Ruto being the only ones he knew well. "But wait, I thought Guardian Fairies were supposed to stay by their charge at all times?"

Kalo dimmed somewhat. "We...we got separated, I'm trying to find her."

Sheik guessed that Kalo wasn't telling the whole truth, but he decided not to press the issue.

"Sheik, I brought you some water!" The seemingly ever-cheerful Kasuto yelled as she entered the house. She held up a large gourd.

"Um, thanks Kasuto." he took the gourd and took a swig of water. "I was really thirsty, thanks.

Kasuto smiled, "Your welcome." Her eyes strayed over to Kalo. "Hmm? What's that?" She asked pointing to the fairy.

"Um, I'm Kalo, a fairy." He floated closer to the Gerudo. "Hmm, Interesting." he muttered.

Kasuto looked at Kalo with fascination. "A fairy! Wow, I've never met one before!"

Sheik chuckled silently, Kasuto was one of the nicest people he had met_. She's kind of pretty too. _Sheik didn't even notice that thought.

-------------------------------------

The Big Brothers Chambers were more of an office then anything else. The large ornate tapestries that covered the walls were mainly used to absorb the sounds from the outside, the giant statue that was In the back covered a entrance to the Fire Temple.

Link saw his Sworn Brother, Darunia, sitting at a stone desk doing the most boring part of leadership, paperwork. Link shook his head, grinning, he really pitied Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru, and Darunia. He didn't think he had what it took to be a leader, mainly the lack of patience for dealing with paperwork and diplomacy.

"Brother Darunia!" Link called out, catching the Gorons attention.

"Brother Link!" Darunia said, a warm smile coming across his face. "What brings you here? I haven't seen you in weeks." Darunia hadn't changed much, it seemed. He was still the casual, fun-loving (His pranks drove Link insane), all too impulsive Goron that Link knew. "Ah, who are the pretty young girls with you, I knew you were a stud Link!" he let out a large belly-laugh

Link sighed, normally Link wouldn't mind goofing around with Darunia, but now…"Darunia, I'm afraid I come with bad news."

The change was instantaneous, his eyes hardened, his face became grim and serious. His whole body tightened, Darunia was ready for anything. "Link, what do you mean bad news?"

"Have you heard about the attack on Hyrule Castle City?"

Darunias eyes widened. "No, I haven't, we Gorons don't receive news quickly. I shall send Brother Harikan aid."

Link shook his head. "The only casualty of the attack was the outer wall, though I'm sure they wouldn't mind the help." Link looked over to Saria and Malon. "What I am worried about is that the Gorons are targeted by the same fiend." His face twisted into anger as he thought of Shadow _Soon, Shadow, I'll kill you. For hurting **my** Saria, you will suffer…_

Darunia didn't notice Links change of expression, he was too busy making his match. **_"What! _**If they think that they can attack the Goron Race! Thank you Brother Link! I shall inform our army of the threat!"

"Wait! Darunia, our enemy summons monsters immune to normal blows, only magic can harm them." Link turned back to the two girls, "Now, I must prepare, I'll see you soon." He walked past them, "You can talk to Darunia for a moment, but I want to see you both soon."

-------------------------------------

It was ready.

Shadow sent the mental command to the beasts in Gerudo Valley. They began to rise. "All is going according to plan" Soon the Sprit Sage would be his.

-------------------------------------

_It was a place of emptiness, of death. Souls of the Dammed screeched in agony as they suffered for what they had done In their life. When they had been punished enough, they would get another chance at life._

_However there were some who would never get another chance._

_Shadow wandered through the depths of Hell. Searching for one bound here forever, the one with the power he needed._

_A dark shadow, covered with massive, fiery chains binding it appeared in Shadows vision, he smiled. He had found him._

_**-Who dares...are you here to torment me, dammed soul? I can still destroy you, even chained for eternity.-**_

"_I am not a soul, you may call me Shadow, for that is what I am. I must admit, it is a pleasure meeting you, Majora, God of Death and Evil. I think I would have rather met you when you were sealed In that mask, however."_

_An inhuman screech was heard as the dark god struggled against his eternal bonds._

_**-You mock me Soul Wraith! I can see what you are now! I shall remove your host from existence once I break free!-**_

"_You can not hope to break free, Majora, you are bound by the power of gods much stronger then you. A Gods death is such a minor thing, normally, but you have been bound in Hell forever. But, I can offer you some peace"_

_**-What sort of peace can you offer me, Soul Wraith?-**_

_The evil god seemed to have calmed down, listening to Shadow calmly._

"_The one who killed you had the power of Farore."_

_**-Farore! Her! Why did she interfere with my quarrel with the Giants of Terminia?-**_

"_Because her chosen had stumbled into that world. Because her and her sisters owed the Giants a favor, because, frankly, she probably didn't like you that much and was glad for an excuse to bind you." Shadow smirked._

_**So, that's how...I see. So it was only with her blessing that he was able to become the Fierce Deity without killing himself. But what does that have to do with the peace you offer me, Soul Wraith?**_

"_Revenge, Majora, I wish to destroy the world Farore and her sisters created, and I need your help."_

_A sick and twisted chuckled filled the air._

_**-So, Soul Wraith, is that what you need? Very well, I shall aid you. This will destroy Farores chosen as well.-**_

"_Wonderful, now, I need you to help me with this." Shadow took out the sword he had made, It was shaped like the Master Sword, and had some of the same magic within. Of course, it also had the means to harness the Sages power. However, the blade was dull, the hilt gray, and the indents uneven. "I need you to imbue this sword with your power. It is similar to a sword the Three Goddesses have made, called the Master Sword. I wish to make a counterpart for it."_

_**Very well, Soul Wraith. It shall be done.**_

_A dark and terrible power formed over the blade, Shadow quickly let go of it, the sword hovered in the air, glowing a blood red. Finally, It stopped, the sword was now razor sharp, its indents perfect, and the hilt the same red the light had been._

_**There Soul Wraith, I have imbued the sword with what little of my power that I can access. Use it well.**_

"_Thank you Majora." Shadow bowed and faded from Hell, into the Void._

-------------------------------------

Kalo floated over Kasuto. "I can tell you're infatuated with Sheik. Just don't do anything rash." he whispered to her.

_Who does he think he is?_ Kasuto glanced at Sheik. _I know to be careful._

Kalo suddenly shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Sheik asked.

"The evil, it's coming! From the north! Quickly, we need to warn the people!" He fluttered around in a panic.

"I'll go warn everybody!" Kasuto cried out. She grabbed the only weapon in the house, a sword that belonged to her mother, Kilya. She knew that the other Gerudo would listen to her about this, to lie about an attack was a serious crime, punishable by extreme means. She dashed out the door, heading to the Announcement Bell, a massive bell that could be heard throughout the village.

"I'll come with you!" Kalo cried out, "Sheik, stay here until we need you, we don't want you getting caught at the last minute."

The young Gerudo ran towards the center of the village. To the east was the Fortress, odds are whatever wanted to attack them was aiming for that. Reaching the main part of the village, where dozens of women were gathered. Some of them noticed her and gave Kasuto looks of contempt. But she paid them no mind, not now. Spotting the bell, she ran over to it, grabbed the rope, and pulled.

The noise from the bell was like nothing else Kasuto had heard before, the sound shook her very bones. Instantly the other Gerudo turned to look at her, and more were showing up already, to see why the bell had to be rung.

"We're under attack!" She shouted "From the north!"

Within a second of her announcement, the Captain of the local guard (The one in charge of the village.) was marching up to her. "Kasuto, is that true?"

"Of course it's not! She's some inbred little snot!" A girl Kasutos age shouted.

"Did I ask you?" The Captain shouted, turning back to Kasuto. "Now, is this true?"

"I'm not a liar." Kasuto muttered through gritted teeth.

"Very well, I'll send a scout to check your story."

-------------------------------------

Saria watched as the massive Goron looked over at where Link was a moment ago. He turned to look at her and Malon, smiling slightly, he spoke. "So, who are you two anyway?"

"Oh! My name is Malon Lon, sir." Malon held out her hand, Darunia took it and shook it slightly.

"Bah, I hate formalities, Ms. Lon, just call me Darunia."

Malon nodded, "Then just call me Malon" she smiled, Darunia was a very easy person to get along with.

The Goron turned to Saria, "And what's your name?" Saria frowned for a moment, it was hard reintroducing yourself to someone who you actually knew quite well, but they didn't know you at all.

"My name's Saria, pleased to meet you." Saria took Darunias hand.

"Saria...that name sounds familiar...I think Links talked about you before."

"Um, me and Link are...close." Saria felt a little blush come on her face.

Darunia raised an eyebrow, "Close? How so?"

"Close as in Making-Out-in-the-Closet close." Malon added in cheerfully.

"_**Malon!"**_ Saria shouted, her face a flaming red. "Can't you once be tactful?"

"Nope!" The redhead chirped. "It is my blessing and my curse to be brutally honest at all times."

"You just like embarrassing me." She muttered.

Darunia laughed, a deep, loud, chuckle, "Well, glad to hear my brothers found a girl to keep him in line. Every man needs one, you know?"

Saria groaned, Malon and Darunia had such similar personalities that she could tell that the frustration was only beginning. They both laughed at this.

"Hey, Darunia, I have a question, why do you call Link your brother?" Malon had gotten over the slight nervousness that came from meeting the leader of a Race.

"Because he is." Darunia answered. "We Gorons place family above all else, even above good food!" He slapped his belly for emphasis. "Link did a great service to us Gorons, he managed to save our Race from starvation. Such service deserves the highest honor, being made a member of my family Is that honor, he is officially my brother, on all Goron records, he Is there, listed under my family name. Not only is he a citizen of the Goron Nation because of this, he is also an heir to my families wealth, and will always be welcome here."

"Wow…" Malon whispered In awe. "Who would have thought that Fairy Boy has that, he never talks about it. Then again, he never talks about his life much...he's only told me little things, only lately have I found out more about him."

"That's just the way he is," Darunia said softly "he is selfless to a fault. Always placing others before himself. He's seen terrible things, I'm sure of It."

"He hides behind a mask." Saria added in. "He's hurt, and he need help, and I love him, I'll help him"

The room became quiet.

"I think we need to prepare for the attack." Malon said, "Come on, Saria, let's go find Link."

-------------------------------------

Sure enough, the scout had came back with bad news. Kalo fluttered over the Gerudos heads, listening In.

"Captain, there is an army, of sorts, hundreds of Leevers are leading the way." Leevers, creatures that live In sand. They rise out of the ground, spinning rapidly to move. Their sandpaper-like skin (like a sharks skin) tears through prey, and then their tongue comes out of their mouth and, like a tentacle, picks up the bits and pieces. Leevers lived in the desert, but so many of them at once, it was unnatural.

"That isn't so bad."

"No...it's worse. There are Sand Golems." Sand Golems are massive piles of sand, magically given life, In the shape of a human. They aren't natural, extremely hard to kill in a desert, and unbelievably strong.

"Sand Golems? So some sorcerer Is attacking us."

"Also, some strange pig-men." Moblins.

The Captain was now extremely worried. "Is that all?"

"No, there are Gibdos." Gibdos, lost souls magically given bodies at the cost of their free will. The slow, plodding bodies devour all things living. Necromancy, forbidden magic, forms these monsters.

"Anything else?"

"No."

Kasuto shuddered. Kalo could understand, she was terrified at the prospect of these monsters attacking her home, killing people she knew.

_...none shall die Fairy…_

Shadows words came to him, he had said that nobody would die. But was he telling the truth? He had never lied before. He deceived by telling only part of the truth, and letting you draw your own conclusions, usually in his favor. So should Kalo believe him? If so, what should he say? That nobody Is going to die because the one who started this attack said so? It sounded crazy, even to him.

"Come on Kalo, lets go tell Sheik." Kasuto whispered, heading back to her house.

_I wonder if I should tell the Princess about Kasutos infatuation with her. Kalo thought for a moment. Nah!_

-------------------------------------

The marching of the army stirred its attention, not enough to awaken it from Its slumber, but enough to put it on alert.

An battle was coming. There will be blood, there will be food.

-------------------------------------

Link was sitting in the small quarters he owned. "Glad to see you're here." he said as Malon and Saria entered. He turned to look at the two girls. His two closest friends, one was more then a friend. "OK, I'm going to be blunt. I could cut you both to ribbons in ten seconds."

Saria and Malons eyes bulged out at Links statement.

"Zelda could do it in fifteen." he added.

The two girls just stared.

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this, well, the truth is that I'm going to start teaching you two how to fight."

"Wait," Malon said. "What training do you have? I want to know what you're going to teach us."

Link shook his head. "I don't have any formal training, though fighting for your life on a regular basis tends to teach on a thing or two about fighting."

"Oh," she paused, acting like she had said something wrong, "alright Link. But wait, why are you going to teach us?" Malon was slightly confused.

"Because, Red, you signed up for this, that means that you need to learn how to fight. You may have those magical weapons, but magic can only go so far against a skilled warrior." Link reached over and pulled the Gilded Sword off his back. Placing the sword, sheath and all, on the ground. "Well, who wants to go first?"

A moment passed. Then, Saria walked over and picked up the Gilded Sword. She held it for a moment, before taking It out of Its sheath, holding it in a awkward way. Well, Link could see it was awkward, Saria probably thought that she was holding it correctly.

"Attack me." he ordered her. Link winced as he said this. He knew he would have to hurt Saria for this, but it was the safest way to learn. "Attack me, Saria." Link said again.

Saria whimpered slightly. She looked Link in the eyes._ It's alright...love, I promise that nobody will be hurt badly, you might be bruised a little bit, but you'll be better off for it._

Sarias eyes widened. She nodded slowly, a tear slid down her cheek before she swung.

It was a slow, unwieldy swing. She obviously had never used a sword In her life. Link didn't even have to think about what to do. He ducked under the strike, reaching foreword with lightning speed, he grabbed Sarias wrist, and squeezed a painful pressure point.

Saria cried out, her hand convulsed violently, the sword dropped out of her hand. She grabbed her still shaking hand. Tears streamed down her face. "Th-th-that h-h-h-hurt!"

"Yes, Saria, I know. Heh, Zelda taught me that one." he rubbed his wrist In memory. "She disarmed be In ten seconds."

"I...understand Link, it just…hurts!"

"Well, fighting hurts too. Now pick up that sword and attack me again."

"You're kidding right?" Malon said. "Her hand is still shaking!"

"Red, I continued to fight after a giant, flying centipede bit clear through me. I think Saria can handle a shaking hand." Link said calmly.

"Links right." Saria bent over and grabbed the sword, her hand was still shaking. She swung the blade, it arched toward Link. Link ducked again, this time, however, when he struck at the pressure point, Saria pulled her hand out of the way, barely, she just managed to keep from losing control of the sword as she pulled against it's momentum. She pulled back and did a thrust this time. Link raised his hands, placing them around the sides of the blade, he twisted It, the sword was torn out of her grasp. It clattered on the ground.

"That's enough, it's Malons turn." Link looked at the Kokiri girl who meant everything to him, she glared at him. "Not yet Link, I'm still able to go." She picked of the Gilded Sword, and swung again.

-------------------------------------

Nabooru, member of the Moon Clan, Master Thief, leader of the Gerudo Nation.

Nabooru was young, only twenty, but she had a gift that few others had. She was the most skilled of all the Gerudo, beating everyone out in everything.

In the absence of a King to rule them, the Gerudo have contests of every skill that Is important to the desert amazons once every two years. The winners form a council of leaders. Nabooru was victorious in each and every one. This made her the sole leader of the Gerudo.

She liked the job.

Plus she was a popular leader, Gannondorf had not been. In fact, the only reason the people hadn't revolted Is because those he disliked had a tendency to disappear. He ruled with terror, overturning decades of reforms, such as the one that allowed marriage, from the law books, returning the Gerudo people to a life of harsh thievery, where before him they were spreading out, becoming successful, and even considering joining the Hyrulean Confederacy. Of course, he had made the offer of joining, but he openly bragged how it was a ruse to gain power. It would take years to undo all the damage he did. Already the attitude of many of her people had been warped, fitting **his **view of the world. Reinstating the harsh laws governing children was the worst thing he had done. It made them little more then soldiers in training, with orphans and sickly children practically animals. And since Ganondorf had made quite a few orphans...she still shuddered thinking about how he treated them.

Of course, that all ended six months ago. She had woken up from a strange, half-remembered dream about the end of the world, when she heard the news, Ganondorf had just...vanished. Nobody knew where he was, and a few days later his foster mothers Koume and Kotake, who had always had a position on the leadership council for as long as anybody could remember, vanished as well. Quickly the contests were formed, and Nabooru won them all. And so she was now the leader of the Gerudo, and began to fix the mess their corrupt King had made.

At the moment she was returning from a journey to the Sprit Temple, it was not the first time she had been there. She knew that Gannondorf was desecrating that Sacred Place his whole reign. The first time she went, the entrances were blocked by heavy stones. But a nice young boy named Link, how he got there she had no idea, had retrieved one of the treasures of the Temple, the Silver Gauntlets. With those she could move the blocks and begin cleaning the Temple out.

And now, after six months, the Temple was free of Ganondorfs filth.

Riding back to the valley, she thought about what she should do next. Perhaps reinstate the reforms. Yes, that was the best choice.

Nabooru saw something in the distance, a messenger? She was moving fast on her horse. Nabooru had her won horse go faster, to reach the messenger.

"Nabooru!" She shouted the moment she was in hearing range. "The valley is under attack!"

Attack! What? "Yah!" making the horse go at maximum speeds, she ran towards the valley. _Who's attacking us now? Someone with a grudge against Ganondorf?_

-------------------------------------

So much.

There were about three thousand Gerudo living in the valley. Of those, only eight hundred of them were able to defend the fortress.

Fighting about two thousand monsters. More then double the defenders.

Sheik had studied military tactics, he knew a bad situation when he saw one.

"Kasuto, can you use that?" The young girl was strapping on a sword that seemed to big for her. She was also looking at scrolls that Sheik recognized as magic tomes.

"Yes, Sheik." Kasuto said, she held out her hand, closing her eyes, muttering an incantation which beginners used to help focus their spells. **_"Soul Lance!"_** orange light flared around her hand, a blast of Sprit magic launched out of it, slamming Into the wall. A scorch mark was left behind. "It works better against living things." she said.

"Very good, Kasuto! Most Gerudo have a hard time casting Light Orb. You've managed to cast a mid-level battle spell!" Sheik could see she had a talent for magic.

Kasuto turned beet red. "R-r-really Sheik?" A silly grin crossed her face.

"Yes, you have natural skill, you could go places In Hyrule" Sheik smiled at the giddy girl, it seemed strange how a simple compliment could set her off like this.

Kasuto got a strange, glazed, look on her face. Shaking her head, she spoke to Kalo. "I heard that fairies can form mental links with people to provide aid and focus, is that true?"

"Um, well, yes." Kalo became uncomfortable. "It's my job...I am a guardian fairy, I still have a connection with my charge...I can't form a strong link with anyone else, especially a non-Kokiri, but I think I can help." He fluttered over Kasuto, there was a strange glow for a moment and Kasuto seemed to get slightly stronger. "There, I think It's good, though it was pretty hard."

"Alright, Sheik...I'm going to take you out now. Please stay with me." Her voice cracked slightly.

"Sure thing." The three walked outside, where the Gerudo were gathering.

"Captain?" Kasuto very well near whispered, "I have someone else to help us."

The Captain turned around, in a moment her eyes fixed on Sheik. "Kasuto, who is this…boy?"

"I am Sheik of the Sheikah, Captain, I am a servant of Princess Zelda, I came to offer warning of this attack, but it's clear that I am a little late, so instead I will offer aid In battle." He bowed respectfully, "I may be young, but I am a master of Sheikah Martial Arts and Shadow Magic."

Sheik didn't see the starry eyes Kasuto got, but the Captain did, she smirked. "Very well, Sheik of the Sheikah, we need all the help we can get. Kasuto! Since you seem to have taken him under your care, I am making you responsible for his actions, if he commits any crimes, it will come out of your hide!"

Suddenly the air was filled with buzzing, the buzzing of hundreds of Leevers, eager for death. They spilled over the hill, spinning foreword. Sheik drew back his hands. **_"Dins Fire" _**he launched the modification of the spell he thought up. The small sphere of fire flew toward the monsters, the sphere was now in the midst of them. "Yah!" Sheik slammed his hands together, the sphere exploded. Fire shot everywhere, destroying a sizable fraction of the Leevers.

There was a moment of silence. Then Kasuto spoke. "I'm sooooo glad you're on our side Sheik."

And the battle begun.

-------------------------------------

Malon rubbed her sore arms, of course, that wasn't the only part of her body that was sore. Actually, her body was sore, finding a spot that wasn't sore was the challenge.

Link was a merciless trainer. Hitting their weak spots and hitting them hard. He wasn't hit once, they were hit once...every three seconds. And to top it off, Link had gone off to **practice! **All that time he spent beating them didn't even make him sweat.

Saria, of course, had gone off to watch Link_. More like drool over him. _Though Malon had to admit, Link wasn't too bad to look at. But still, those two had it **bad. **Malon wondered when she'd meet the one for her. _Ah, well, I'm twelve, not time to think about stuff like that. _Malon really had to thank Link, he had helped her mature, when she already was more so then most girls her age, even more, to the point that most people who knew her treated her as an adult. _Must come from ten years of hard labor on a ranch, city people have it easy._ Her eyes caught something. Links bag.

Curiosity overwhelming her, she walked (cursing Links harsh training with every step) over to the bag. Opening it, she reached inside, feeling its infinite depths. She felt many things, finally she felt something that she thought she recognized. Pulling her find out, she saw it was a Picto Box.

She held it up, it looked like it had been customized quite a bit. _I didn't know Link had taken up Pictography. _It seemed to be a color model, even better. "Insert evil laughter here." she said, with a grin on her face.

-------------------------------------

Slash, parry, thrust, swing, block. Link danced a dance of death. His swords flashed in the torch light. The Great Fairy Sword, Saria didn't know where it had come from, all she knew was that it was powerful. The Gilded Sword, a sword with the magic of the Forest within, and something else, something guiding her when she had practiced with it. Link used them like the master he was. It was beautiful. She felt a sort of thrill, an excitement watching him. _How I wish I could be held by him right now… _she thought wistfully, but she didn't want to interrupt his training.

Link suddenly stopped. Turning to face her. He smiled, "I heard that." he said.

Saria gasped "You…you heard my thoughts...wait, in training...you didn't talk to me, you thought those words!" Saria decided to test something _Link…can you hear me?_

**-Yes, I can Saria, It's like when I play your song...only stronger.-**

Link walked toward her, setting his blades down. "Now lets give you what you want." He wrapped his arms around her. Saria shivered, he was sweaty, it covered his whole body, giving his skin a shine. He also was giving off a slight scent, she liked it.

"Link…" She kissed him, having no need for words.

_**Click!**_

Link and Saria pulled away from each other, behind them was Malon, holding a strange box and a grin on her face.

"And so the lovely moment between Hyrules greatest couple is captured forever by the beautiful pictographer Malon Lon!"

"Red! **_Is that mine?!" _**Link yelled.

Saria placed her finger on Links mouth. "Don't yell at her, it's just her way of saying she's happy for us."

Link calmed down. "Women…" he muttered. This prompted giggles from the two girls.

"I admit, yes this is your Picto Box, it's very nice, custom made I assume?" Malon handed the box, apparently called a Picto Box, back to Link.

"Yeah, it's kind of a hobby of mine, pictography." Link said, opening the Picto Box and taking out a piece of paper. "Well, you were enjoying yourself Saria." he said with a smile.

"Hmm, let me see." Saria grabbed the paper, and nearly fainted. There, on the paper, was a perfect picture of her and Link, their lips glued to each other, Saria saw that Links arms were around her waist, while hers were over his neck. "What is this!" she shouted.

"It's called a Pictograph, basically it's an image placed on paper. You make It with a Picto Box. I have a custom Eagle Model Deluxe." He grinned. "It's kinda fun actually, some people call it an art form, I just see It as a fun hobby."

"Hey Fairy Boy, does this have a timer?" Malon asked.

"Duh, do you think I'd get one without a timer?" Link replied.

Malon grinned, something about that grin scared Saria "Picto Shoot!" Malon shouted, grabbing Link and Saria, placing the Box on a stand, turning a knob on it, and dragging them back. _Yup, definitely scary. _She thought

_**Click!**_

A Pictograph of them standing next to each other. Saria didn't look to happy.

_**Click!**_

Link holding a ball of flame in front of him. (This came about after Malon asked who was the better Magic user, Saria made the image of a coucco with Forest and Shadow magic. Link admitted defeat gracefully, only ten minutes of whining)

_**Click!**_

Saria and Link kissing, again, though not as heated as the last one. (This one was taken after Saria accidentally burned herself with the fireball Link made, he gave her a "kiss to make her feel better" and Malon caught the tender moment. Saria had to be restrained.)

_**Click!**_

Malon making a pose, with Link giving her Bunny Ears (Literally, he put his Bunny Hood on her. Afterward, she chased him, he ran, she caught him. There was minor pummeling)

_**Click!**_

Saria holding the Gilded Sword In front of her, with Malon trying to take it from her. (Malon asked Link to reenact one of his fights, somehow It ended with the Great Fairies Sword imbedded in a wall with Saria stealing the Gilded Sword.)

_**Click!**_

Malon and Saria giving Link a kiss on a cheek. (They snuck up on him. Link was beet red for the next minute. Both girls did much giggling.)

_**Click!**_

All three piled on one another, with silly grins on their faces. (The story behind this one Is best left for another day.)

"That…was the most fun I've had In weeks!" Link shouted, pulling himself off Saria.

"You needed it Fairy Boy." Malon said "Your way to serious."

"Someone has to be Red, it might as well be me. You know, being the Hero of Time and all that."

Saria bopped Link on the head. "You don't need to be alone, Linky."

There was much wincing.

"_**Linky?"**_ Malon choked out, trying not to laugh. "Cute...nick name, Fairy Boy...Bwahahah!"

Saria gave Link a wicked smile. "Oh yes, we girls called him Linky until he was thirteen. Now I do it to get on his nerves."

"Saria…" he groaned.

Saria laughed evilly "Poor, poor Linky. Stuck with this horrible nickname."

Link muttered curses under his breath about girls.

-------------------------------------

"Skree!"

The Leever spun towards Kasuto, eager to tear into her flesh. She took a step back, it moved closer._ What am I doing? I can handle this. _Jabbing her sword foreword, the Leever smashed right Into it, abruptly It stopped spinning. Purple blood oozed from the wound, spilling all over the ground. Kasuto gagged, she had never seen anything like It. Pulling her mothers sword out, she stabbed another Leever. _This Is hell…_

-------------------------------------

Blood.

So much blood.

It began to stir. The smell of blood was nearly strong enough. Soon it would awaken, and then it would eat.

-------------------------------------

"Alright Red, let's see how good you are with those magic sticks."

"Fire and Ice Rods." Malon corrected.

"Whatever." Link added.

Malon held of the red scepter. The tingling came back to her. It was begging to be used. Pulling her hand back, she swung.

The Fire Rod flashed, suddenly a massive ball of flame built up around it. it grew and flared foreword, smashing into a stone wall, the spot where the fire hit was now glowing a hot red color.

_Well, that went better then the Ice Rod._ Malon thought. "So, what do you think?"

Link and Saria looked baffled. Their stares moved from Malon, to the Rod, to the wall and back again. "Red, what you just did, well, let me show you." Link took the Rod from Malon and looking at it carefully, swung it.

A fireball slightly larger then Malons flew out of the Rod. "Here Saria, you give it a try."

The fireball that Saria got a fair bit larger then hers.

"Um, what was the point of that?" Malon asked.

"Red, I have Kokiri blood In me. My magic reserves are naturally larger then the average Hyilan. Plus, I've received training, plus my reserves were artificially increased by the Great Fairies. Saria is a pure-blooded Kokiri and a Sage, though she hasn't received a gift from the Great Fairies. So she has slightly stronger reserves then mine. You, however, are a Hyilan who has never received magical training. So in theory, you should have much weaker magical reserves then Saria and I. Yet you have nearly equal power to us. That's not normal."

Saria nodded. "Malon, is there something about you that you should tell us?"

Malon looked down at the ground. "I…I don't want to talk about it." She didn't want to open up painful memories. _Mom…_

"I understand, Red." Link placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to talk about it."

"Thanks Fairy Boy." Malon said, giving Link a hug "Maybe I'll tell you later."

"Yeah, Malon, don't worry." Saria said, joining in the hug.

_**Click!**_

"Heh heh heh, I guess I left the Picto Box on." Saria mumbled.

-------------------------------------

Sheik spun his chain, cutting through three Leevers. Spinning it around he sliced through the monsters. His chain is a Sheikah weapon, with the links being razor sharp. He wielded it like a whip, It was a beautiful dance. More and more fell.

Sheik suddenly found his legs frozen, he looked down, a Sand Golem was holding on to his legs. More of them were appearing, crawling over the Leevers. His chain went through them harmlessly. _Crap!_

"_**Soul Lance!"**_

The Sand Golem holding him exploded in a burst of sand. Three more sprit spells blasted the Sand Golems, and they fell apart.

Kasuto stood behind Sheik, holding out her hand. She was breathing heavily, pulling her sword back, she smashed it into another Golem**_. "Mystic Blade!"_** There was a burst of light and it fell apart.

"Kasuto!" Sheik ran over to the Gerudo. "You alright?"

"I'm…fine...Sheik…" Kasuto said between gasping breaths.

"You're not fine! At this rate you're going to pass out!" Kalo shouted.

"I'm fine!" Kasuto yelled, stabbing her sword into a Leever that was struggling to upright itself. "I'm just not used to this."

_She isn't a fighter._ Sheik thought,_ She doesn't have the strength or skill to keep this up much longer._

An inhuman moaning filled the air. The Gibdos had reached the battlefield.

"Crap!" Kalo shouted "Just what we need!"

"Grr...those undead freaks aren't going to be standing long! **_Soul Lance!" _**Kasuto shot another blast of magic at the monsters. A Gibdo was struck by the attack, it stumbled back, and kept on moving. "No! **_Mystic Blade!"_** This time Sheik saw the whole spell, Kasutos sword glowed for a brief second, before an image of the sword flew off it, making slashing motions, It cut through a Gibdo, and it fell, but it began crawling using only its hands. "No! **_S-s-sprit w-wa…" _**Kasuto fell to the ground, propping herself up with her sword, she struggled to stand. She fell face first into the sand.

"Kasuto, please, you've done enough…" Sheik whispered. "I'll protect you until you can fight again." He pulled out his War Knife. "You know, I should have said good-bye to Link In person, because It looks like I'm going to die." he said casually. "Ah well, can't say I lived a good life, in fact I could say I lived a downright hellish one. But I might as well go down fighting."

"Don't say that!" Kasuto seemed to have found the strength to stand. "You're not going to die If I, Kasuto Lilia of the Wolfos Clan have anything to say about It!" She held up her sword. "I still don't know you very well, and I'm damn sure I want to get to know you better, I can't do that if you're dead!"

Kasuto smiled at him and those strange, golden eyes that Gerudo have shined. Sheik took a step back, before nodding.

"That was a great speech Kasuto, but you forget, we are surrounded by beasts and the undead. We don't have many options, your running on sheer willpower alone and Sheiks Shadow Magic Isn't very useful against the undead."

"Do you have any bright ideas Kalo?" Sheik asked, just before blasting a Sand Golem and a Leever with a spell.

"Well...do you have an instrument?"

"Wait. I have a harp. Will that work?" Sheik remembered that harp...it was the same one he used to play the Songs of the Temples.

"Good, I want you to play this song." Kalo began making bell-like noises, it was a simple tune, yet it had a ring of power around It.

Sheik decided to listen to the fairy, playing the simple song, he felt a strength behind it...two spells! It was a Song of Power! Sheik sent out the mental command. _Whatever helps us stop the monsters!_ he hoped the song would work...

"What In the name of Farore is that!" Kasuto shouted. Because a beam of light had suddenly shot down over Sheik, the light spread out, bathing everyone it its glow. The Gibdos shrieked as the light touched them, turning to dust. Within a minute all the undead had been destroyed.

"What was that!?" Kasuto asked, the Leevers and Sand Golems were confused by the sudden destruction of a third of their army, leaving them easy prey for the soldiers.

"It's called the Suns Song. A Song of Power that Link taught us, he told us it has two functions. The main one is warping a person to sunrise or sunset. The second one is destroying the undead, I think it worked."

"I'll say." Kasuto said "I've read about Songs of Power, but I've never heard one before."

"They can be useful, come on! Lets finish off these monsters!" Sheik shouted.

-------------------------------------

It woke up.

Blood.

Wonderful blood.

The stink of death.

Food!

It began to rise, eager to feast.

-------------------------------------

Link was alone, Saria and Malon had gone off to find some food they could eat. Link wasn't hungry, so he was just wandering around the city.

"Hmm?" he thought he spotted something...in a small crevice. He walked over to the area. He inserted his sword and began prodding. "What's in here?" he wondered.

He got his answer In the form of an attack.

Suddenly a ShadowBeast leapt out of the crack, swinging a ax-like appendage at him, Link wasted no time blocking the blow. As soon as the first one came out, however, hundreds more poured out of every crack, hole, and shadow in the city.

_Saria!_ Link screamed in his mind._ Get ready! They're coming!_

The attack on Death Mountain had begun.

-------------------------------------

The tides of the battle had turned. Without the Gibdos to perform the final offensive, the Leevers and Sand Golems were dropping like flies.

Kalo was glad to see that so far, there seemed to be no deaths, it was a miracle to most, but Kalo guessed that it meant that Shadow had been telling the truth.

But Kalo sensed something off. Over in the center of the village, where most of the fighting had taken place, there was a strange feeling…like something was coming…There were thirty Gerudo still fighting the few monsters there. Kalo frowned, why was he getting a bad feeling...It came to him.

_Get out of there!_ He sent the mental command to the soldiers, it sapped most of his strength and he fell, landing on Kasutos head. But it worked, within a moment all the Gerudo had fled the village square. And not a moment to soon.

Because a second after they had left, the ground exploded! Huge amounts of rock and sand flew everywhere, a terrible crunching sound came from the dust cloud. The dust cleared and Kalo could see what it was.

It was a giant, segmented worm, almost thirty feet long, and about fifteen feet tall at its highest. Each segment was a round sphere, smaller then the one before it, ending on a glowing orb that pulsed with power. A sickly brown color, It had only two other features, two massive orbs for eyes on the top of the largest segment, and a huge, gaping mouth, lined with sharp teeth. used solely for tearing apart living things.

"A Moldorm…"


	12. Seperating Hearts

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 12: Seperating Hearts.

"Is there anything we can eat?" Malon asked the strange looking Goron. Saria rubbed her stomach, she was really hungry.

"I'm sorry-goro. But there isn't anything for Hylians to eat here."

Malon sighed. "It isn't fair, you'd think they'd have some food we can eat!"

Saria shook her head, Malon had been searching every Goron restaurant for some food. (She was surprised how many different ways there were to prepare rocks.) "Look on the bright side…well…there really isn't a bright side."

"Thanks," Malon muttered, giving her a half-lidded stare, "need food…"

**-Saria! Get ready! They're coming!-**

Saria recoiled from the force of Links message, it wasn't the normal way they spoke telepathically, with the cheerful tune of her song in the background. It was forceful, she could feel her body responding to the order. Adrenaline rushed through her system, her sight became sharper, more focused. All her instincts came to the front, as she looked around for a threat.

Malon couldn't help but notice her friends hyper-alert state. "Saria? What's wrong?" Saria saw a movement in the shadows, so small she wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been paying attention.

"**_Holy Oblivion!"_** Saria jumped foreword, slamming her fist into the shadows. A moment later, a ShadowBeast disintegrated at her touch. That same instant, hundreds of them leaped out, ready to kill. "Malon! It's time to put those weapons to use!"

-------------------------------------

A Moldorm.

Kasuto recognized it, even if Kalo hadn't announced it to the world.

Moldroms are also known as "War Worms," mainly due to the fact that their eating habits make them appear solely in times of war. As a battle is wages, more and more dead bodies appear. The Moldorm, awakened by the smell of death, emerges from the ground and enters a feeding frenzy. It devours everything, leaving nothing behind. Once there is nothing more to feed upon it burrows underground again, hibernating until there is food again. They are very hard to kill, their skins being resistant to normal weapons and magic. They only have two weak points, their tail which contains their energy stores, and the inside of their mouth, one is advised to aim for the tail. A Moldorm had not been seen in Hyrule since the War of the Southern Gods, and that one was killed.

"This is bad, this is very bad……" Kasuto whimpered. "Sheik, we should get back quickly!" Kasuto looked for Sheik, he was running straight towards the Moldorm! **_"Sheik!_** What are you doing!?" She shouted.

"Killing that thing!" Sheik shouted back

-------------------------------------

The ShadowBeasts circled Link, seeming to focus solely on him, which was good in Links view, it meant he didn't have to worry about bystanders getting hurt. Like the last time, the ShadowBeasts were silent, moving like liquid darkness. They were being careful this time, keeping their distance from Link, at the same time keeping close enough to attack at any time.

"What's the matter? Scared I'll cut you?" Link laughed as he waved his blade in front of the monsters. "Or are you just going to melt around me all day?" The ShadowBeasts didn't respond, they just inched closer. One of them suddenly lashed out! A whip extending from it's form, it tried to strike Link, Link would have none of that. He swung his magically charged sword, cutting off the attack. The magic spread through the ShadowBeast, killing it.

That now dead ShadowBeast seemed to have broken the standoff, because they all charged at once, eager for blood. "It's about time!" Link shouted, releasing a spin attack upon them.

-------------------------------------

It was hungry.

It felt the smelt the food, it saw the food, the food was hiding, trying to keep from being eaten. But they would not stay away for long.

It began to move.

But wait, there was some food coming towards it! What luck! It's first taste of meat in over a thousand years would be easy! It lunged at the food, mouth open, when it stopped. It stopped because of the burning pain it suddenly felt.

It roared in anger, something had attacked it! It saw the food that it had been chasing, it was throwing fire into the beasts mouth. How dare that little piece of meat do that! It would have to destroy it utterly now.

For it was now a threat.

-------------------------------------

Malon held the two rods in front of her. They were begging to be used, but Malon couldn't swing them at random, people might get hurt. She pulled back, unsure of herself. _Why do I have to fight?_ She asked herself. _Because you wanted to help your only friends. _A voice inside herself replied.

Suddenly, a ShadowBeast leapt at her! Malon, purely on reflex, swung the Fire Rod, it hit the monster. An instant later it burst into flames, burning into nothingness. "Well, that works." She commented. Two more jumped her, she took them out the same way. "Alright Malon S. Lon, you know what to do, let's hope you do it right." She launched fire at a group of them.

-------------------------------------

Darunia saw the battle, the few Gorons that could use magic effectively in combat were doing their best. But it still wasn't enough, they were vastly outnumbered. "I won't let this force take my people!" He summoned the power he had within, of all the Gorons he seemed to be the best at magic and other things, he was stronger, smarter, (let's face it, Gorons aren't the brightest race.) and all together a superior example to what the Goron ideal is. His arms burst into flame, a useful spell that only Gorons could really use.

Gorons are capable of crushing steel with their bare hands, Darunia was stronger then the average Goron. Combine that with his magical talents, and you have one of the deadliest people in Hyrule.

The ShadowBeasts never stood a chance.

-------------------------------------

Shadow sat back in the void, watching the battle on Death Mountain. It was going well, with Darunia finally joining it, all he would have to do was wait for the perfect moment. Then the Fire Sages power would be his. Of course, Nabooru had not arrived at the battle in Gerudo Valley yet, so he would have to wait a little longer. "Let's just see how the Time Sage is doing." He turned his sight towards Sheik. He stumbled back.

"A Moldorm!" He cursed in all the languages he knew. "Why does this have to happen!?" Moldorms are to focused on their hunger to control, he knew if it was not stopped people would die the most horrible death he could imagine. But, he couldn't reveal himself yet. "Hurry up Sprit Sage, I don't want this to all fall apart."

-------------------------------------

Sheik grinned, the Moldorm was focusing all it's attention on him. "All right ugly, let's see you fight me!" The huge worm didn't under stand his taunts, but it charged anyway, moving at a speed that seemed impossible for it's size. Sheik barely jumped out of the way, that thing was fast! He began preparing a spell, one of his most powerful, he began to chant, to provide the needed focus for this spell. _"Darkness that lies in the hearts of men. Let my power control you. Banish my foes beyond the veil! **Soul Breaker!"**_ Pure Shadow magic formed in his hands, launching out in the form of a skull. It slammed into the Moldorm, causing it to be knocked back, a huge burn forming on the spot Sheik hit. It spun back towards the young warrior, letting out another load roar, it charged again. This time Sheik jumped upwards, throwing a knife where the burn was. The knife, of course, had a powerful poison covering the blade. Sheik didn't know it would work or not, but at the very least it should slow the War Worm down.

The knife pierced the weakened part of the Moldorms armor. It didn't even notice. It merely turned to Sheik once more. Letting out another roar. It began moving around Sheik, not charging blindly like the last two times.

"Sheik!" It was Kasuto, she ran behind him "Are you insane?!" This is a Moldorm! They can kill you in a second! We have to hide!" She grabbed his arms.

"I'm sorry Kasuto," Sheik looked at the young girl, she was clearly terrified, but why? "But I have no problem with death. It's all futile anyway, I've been through more then you can imagine. The one thing which really kept me sane is gone." He laughed bitterly "I might as well go out saving people, right?"

"Man, your messed up." Kalo muttered from on top Kasutos head. "Kasuto, hit him on the head and drag him away before he gets himself killed. Man I'm dizzy…" The fairy fell asleep.

"Kalo?" Kasuto poked the fairy on her head.

"He's asleep, Magic Fatigue, he'll be fine, just try not to let him fall onto the ground." She turned back to the Moldorm, it was charging again. "Run!" Sheik launched another spell at it.

-------------------------------------

Nabooru entered the valley, a small troop of soldiers were waiting for her. "Well, what's the situation?" She demanded.

"Ma'am, animals and monsters attacked the valley, but those aren't a concern now." One of them said quickly.

Nabooru sighed in relief, "Does that mean the threat is over?"

"Err, no, what we're worried about now is the giant worm-like beast that emerged from the ground and is now devouring everything that gets in its way." She said weakly.

"_**What!?"**_ Nabooru shouted, "A giant worm?" She set her horse running again, moving to the village behind the fortress, it took just a few minutes, but sure enough, a giant worm was rampaging in it, demolishing most of the homes. Cursing in Ancient Gerudo, she drew her sword. She saw two small specks (Children?) in front of the monsters path. "Let's see it handle this!" She began to chant, it was necessary for a summoning spell, a specialty of Sprit Magic. _"Sprits of Death, I with for your aid. Bring me power, bring your gift to those who I hate. Let them obtain Dins Judgment! **Thentes Wrath!"**_Her sword glowed as the Shadow Sprit formed, the dark shape moved, flying into the worm. It recoiled, but it still lived. What is that thing!? She thought, nothing should have lived through that spell.

She rode foreword, hoping to save those two children before it was too late.

-------------------------------------

"So the Sprit Sage is here, how fortunate." Shadow opened a portal to Gerudo Valley, "Let's deal with that wretched beast first."

-------------------------------------

Most of the ShadowBeasts seemed to be heading outside the city, Link had noticed that after killing about two hundred of them. "I guess they want more open space." Link said aloud.

"Link!" It was Saria. She and Malon ran over towards him. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine Saria, Red doesn't look to good though." Link looked at Malon, she was really tired looking, her right hand had minor burns on them, her left hand was covered with frost. "I think you need some Red Potion on your hands, warm the left on up before you get frostbite, at least."

"I'm fine Link," she hissed "I'll just switch hands." She moved the Fire Rod to her left hand and the Ice Rod to her right. "There, now my burns will cool off, and my frozen hand will warm up." She snapped.

Link shook his head, she was being stubborn again. "Right, anyway, I don't think there are any more ShadowBeasts around here, they must all be outside the city."

Saria slumped against a wall. "Well, at least we get a rest." Malon soon joined her. "Link, come on, sit down, don't tell me you aren't tired."

Link groaned. "It's kind of funny really, no I'm not tired, I gained insane amounts of stamina a while ago. It takes a lot to get me tired now."

Both girls groaned loudly. "You're not human Fairy Boy, I have concluded that" Malon whimpered

"I agree with Malon, nobody can hike up a mountain, fight a big battle, and not even be tired." Saria pulled herself up. "Come on, we have to continue fighting." Malon reluctantly got up as well.

Link frowned, Saria was unarmed. He reached for the Gilded Sword. "Saria, take this." He held it out in front of her. "Just remember how to hold it properly, you never know when it will come in handy, plus it makes a great magical focus."

Saria looked at the blade for a moment, before grasping the hilt uneasily. "Um, thanks." She held it properly this time. (After the sixteenth time she managed to figure out how to hold it correctly.) "Link, just curious, whatever happened to the Kokiri Sword? Because this sword has the same sort of faint power the Kokiri Sword did."

"Um, power?" Link gulped "The Kokiri Sword had power? I thought it was just a sword."

"Let me see. I can feel magic." Malon placed her hands on the blade, "I don't feel anything, sorry."

"Link, don't dodge the question, what happened to the Kokiri Sword?" Saria was giving Link a Look now. (Look #3: I know you did something stupid, now fess up before it gets worse.)

"Well," Link stepped out of hitting range, "your holding it."

"Excuse me?" Saria narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that."

"Well," Link knew he was a dead man now, "you see, there was this blacksmith, I paid him 200 rupees and some Goron Gold Dust to sharpen and strengthen the Kokiri Sword." He wasn't going to admit that, through clever use of time travel, he had gotten it for free. "So um, is that a problem?"

Malon stepped back, getting out of the blast radius, smart girl.

"You **_what? _**You took a **_Scared Weapon _**of the Forest had it heated up, hammered, **_impurities mixed in_**, and reshaped to the point where I didn't recognize it!" Saria gave Link another Look (Look #6: If I didn't love you your innards would be spread across Existence.) "What were you thinking!?"

"It was Tatls idea! Don't blame me!" Link was searching for a way out, grasping at straws, as it were.

"And who is Tatl?" Saria demanded.

"A Fairy I know, traveled with me for a while before hooking back up with her brother." Link answered. "She's really impulsive, when she saw I could sharpen my sword, well you know how Fairies can be. She wouldn't shut up about it! I finally gave in!" _Sorry Tatl, but better you then me._

"Link, if you think I'll buy that excuse for one minute, you need help." Saria examined the Gilded Sword. "Yes, this is the Kokiri Sword, I can recognize it now." She suddenly looked to the right, towards the main entrance to the city, a ShadowBeast crawled through it. I'll talk with you later, I think we should check outside first." She placed the sheathe on her belt, sliding the sword inside. "Come on Link." She was still ticked at him but he could deal with it later, hopefully she'll be calmer then.

-------------------------------------

Kasuto had seen the Shadow Sprit attack the Moldorm, it had hurt the beast, but still not enough to reduce it's threat. She clutched Kalo in her hands, taking care not to crush the Fairy. Sheik was standing in front of them both, magic ready. Nabooru (Who else could summon a Shadow Sprit?) was moving towards them she would be close enough to talk within a few minutes. Kasuto wished she had some magic left, but she was drained, like Kalo.

Then it happened.

A shape formed form nothing, a blackness unlike any she had ever seen before, it wasn't pure black, it was just…different. From it formed a person she recognized, that boy that had been arrested! No wonder he escaped.

Sheik turned around, recognition lit up in his eyes. "Shadow…" he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"You should not be here." Shadow said, ignoring Sheik, he stepped in front of the Moldorms path. "You are a danger, nothing more." He held out his hand. _"Your life offends all else."_ He was chanting a spell! _"You are a burden on Existence. Oblivion is a blessing for you. You shall suffer the **Silent Embrace."**_ For a moment nothing happened. Then a pure white light formed around the Moldorm. It struggled against the light, earth was torn up around it, it shattered around the monster. Yet no sound was made. Finally the light faded.

The Moldorm was a gray, colorless husk. Clearly dead, it disintegrated in the wind. Shadow put his hand down. He stood there, watching as Nabooru arrived. "Greetings Sprit Sage." he said. "It is a pleasure meeting you at last."

"Shadow, how?" Sheik was trying to find the right words. "What did you do?"

"The Silent Embrace is Light and Shadow Magic. It is used to destroy magically resistant creatures, against a Kokiri or a Sheikah, it would do little." Shadow answered calmly. "Now I have business with the Sprit Sage.

Nabooru stopped. "What just happened? Did I miss something? Who killed that thing?"

"That would be me, Sprit Sage." Shadow bowed slightly. "I am called Shadow."

Nabooru got off her horse. "Well, Shadow, thank you for your help."

"Huh…what happened…" Kalo stirred awake. "Shadow!" He whispered.

"No, thank you." Shadow said calmly.

"Look out!" Kalo flew out of Kasutos grip, moving towards Shadow and Nabooru.

Shadow thrust out his hand, it flashed for a moment. Then an amber crystal formed around Nabooru! "For you shall help me bring about the end of all suffering."

"No!" Kalo stopped, hovering around Sheik. "Why didn't you stop him! Didn't, no you wouldn't know."

"Fairy, what a pleasure meeting you here. I can see you've been busy. Tell me, did anyone die today?" Shadow reached into his cloak, he was searching for something.

"What?" Sheik whispered.

"You…" Kasuto drew her sword, "tell me what you did to her!" She pressed the sword against his back. "Undo it, now!"

"Or what? You'll stab me with that over sized knife? Gerudo, I do not fear you, I could kill you before you could even blink, but I won't. Instead…" there was a blur of motion, Kasutos sword flew out of her hand, she was face to face with Shadow, himself holding a sword. "I'll merely disarm you." He held up the sword, "now, let's finish this." The two crystals in the sword flashed, the crystal that Nabooru was trapped in shrunk, until it clicked into a slot on the blade.

"You lied to me…." Sheik whispered.

"Actually I didn't, Time Sage. I told you I had seen the future-that-shall-not-be. And I have, it is not my fault that you assumed I was a Seer. Everything I've told you has been true. So do not try that with me."

"You…used me!" Sheik shouted.

"Get used to it." Shadow replied. "Ask your little fairy friend here, he can tell you much."

"You…you…**_I'll kill you!" _**Sheik charged, launching an attack at Shadow. He deflected it easily. "I'll tear you to shreds! **_Soul Breaker!" _**The spell never hit it's target, Shadow just faded. He repapered behind Sheik.

"Your usefulness in my plan is almost at it's end. Soon you shall meet the Forest Sage again, then you shall bring about her end. And once that is done, my plan shall be complete." he faded once more, this time he didn't reappear.

"Don't think this is over Shadow! I'll kill you!" Sheik shouted into the air. "You'll pay…" he fell to the ground. "I'll…I'm…" He didn't speak any more, he just started crying.

-------------------------------------

Outside Death Mountain, the situation was slightly bad. ShadowBeasts crawled around everywhere. Forming a layer of black around the hillside. They crawled and moved, focusing on a point.

A point in which ShadowBeasts were flying everywhere.

Out of the mass emerged Darunia. He stopped fighting for a moment to speak to Link. "Brother! I'm glad your able to provide reinforcement! These monsters are falling quickly, but there are still so many!"

"It's alright, we'll beat them" Link said calmly.

"Link, why are the ShadowBeasts running?" Malon asked. Sure enough, they were all moving away from the battle ground. Towards a cliff, where they stopped, gathering, for something.

"What are they doing?" Darunia wondered aloud.

The ShadowBeasts moved together, out of the mass, came the cause of all this.

"Shadow." Link hissed, holding his sword in front of him. "I knew you were the type of jerk to make flashy entrances like that."

Malon was confused, this was the same person who gave her the Rods. What was he doing here?

"Link, it is good to see you again." The ShadowBeasts circled around him. "But I do believe my children have no reason to be here anymore." He held up his hand, instantly the ShadowBeasts blurred together, fading away. "There, no need to worry about them anymore." Shadow smirked. "Forest Sage, I hope you have been healthy. You had a pretty bad case of Magic Fatigue last time I saw you."

"Touch her again and I will send you to the Void." Link hissed. "Don't think you'll get away this time Shadow, this ends now!"

"My dear, dear Link." Shadow reached into his cloak. "It won't end until **_I _**end it." He pulled out a sword of a familiar design, with three crystals imbedded in its blade "Look familiar Link?"

Malon could feel the power radiating from that sword, who knew what Saria or Link could feel.

"So," Link said, his voice shaking with rage. "What accursed god did you gain a favor from to copy the Master Sword? At least I know what you did with Impa now." He reached into his bag, pulling something out. "Light, Shadow, Sprit. I take it your after Fire now?"

"I assume you are familiar with Majora?" Shadow replied, Links face paled at his answer. "And yes, I am after the Fire Sage, pity you discovered my plot." he said mockingly "Oh woe is me, I have been discovered by the Hero. Whatever shall I do? I know, **_win!"_**

"Run Darunia!" Link shouted, just before slashing his sword at Shadow, he blocked it with his own. "If you think I'll let you win, your sadly mistaken!" Link slashed again and again.

"Link, I must admire your determination, it is a pity your efforts are for naught." Shadow was deflecting the attacks easily, however, though Malon couldn't se it, he made a mistake. Link saw that mistake.

"You lose!" Link struck, cutting clear through Shadows arm! "Guess that's a little bit of an obstacle." He said as Shadows weapon clattered to the ground. "You were saying?" Link pressed his sword against Shadows neck. He didn't even notice something, something Malon did notice.

"There's no blood." Malon had seen lots of blood in her life time, living on a ranch, and she knew that with his arm cut off, Shadow should be bleeding to death. It hit her. "Link no! He's tricking you!" But it was too late.

A new arm burst out of Shadows wound, it flew outwards at high speeds.

Straight through Link.

"**_Link!"_** Saria ran to the young hero, Shadows arm had gone clear through him, there was now a hole in Links chest. _"By the Light of the Forest-"_ she began to chant.

"No Saria…" Link interpreted her. "Save your strength." he gagged out, as blood poured out of his wound. "I've had worse. I'll be fine, just keep him from hurting me any more…" he slumped down against the ground.

"He's right you know, he has had worse." Shadow said casually. "Now that I have disabled Link for the time being, shall we finish this? It seems that the Fire Sage has stood his ground." He turned to Darunia. "Shall we finish this?" He picked up his sword with his bloodied arm.

"You'll pay for your attack against the Gorons, Monster" Darunia growled. "Your trick won't work against me!" He charged foreword, arms ablaze. Only to be incased in a red crystal.

"Your right, but that trick will." Shadow quipped, as the crystal shrunk into his sword. "Now, I believe I'm done here."

"No, your not."

Saria spoke, drawing the sword Link gave her.

"I won't let you get away!" She charged, sword facing foreword. Shadow blocked the blow. Saria slashed again, Shadow blocked. And so it continued, it became obvious who had the upper hand, Shadow was much better at swordplay then Saria.

"Forest Sage, do you really think **_you, _**who can barely hold your sword right, can fight **_me, _**who could slaughter an army?" Shadow sounded irritated.

"You hurt Link." Was all Saria said, her sword began to glow. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!" The Gilded Sword flashed, a green light formed around it, extending the length of it. It hit Shadow in the side, smoke billowed from the wound. He hissed in pain.

The battle turned.

Saria began moving faster and faster, Shadow was barely deflecting them. He jumped over her slash, just slightly burning his boots. "What is this? How are you doing this? The Kokiri Sword doesn't have this power!" He pulled back, before launching another series of strikes. "But it actually works to my advantage." he grinned "I guess I don't need an excuse to do this! **_Rapid Gust!"_** Shadow flung a blast of magical wind at Saria, she dropped the sword, and was blown back, **off the edge of the cliff!**

"No!" Malon felt something rise within her, she needed to save Saria! It bubbled out, growing within her. **_"I'll save you!" _**Malon let the power go, green light swirled around her, moving over to Saria.

"Yes! I knew you had a use!" Shadow launched another spell, this one touching Malons, combining with it, changing it. "Thank you Malon! You just fulfilled your part in my plan!" Shadow then faded away.

"…what happened…" Link pulled himself up, and to Malons great surprise, he wasn't injured! All he had was a hole in his shirt. "Red, where's Saria?"

"I…I don't know." Malon whispered. "I'm sorry."

Link cursed. "No, I failed…" he whimpered.

"Link, I think she's safe. Shadow…" She still couldn't believe she had been manipulated. "Shadow isn't finished with her.

"You have a point Red." he sighed. "I guess I'll just have to find her."

"Um, Link." Malon felt slightly uneasy. "Can you explain how you survived that?"

"Oh, that." Link looked at the hole in his shirt. "Well, the simplest explanation is that I'm basically immortal."

"Immortal? Link what do you-" Malon was interrupted before she could finish.

"Excuse me, but can somebody explain what in the name of the Deku Tree is going on?"

Both Malon and Link turned to the source of the voice.

It was a Kokiri, transparent, hovering over the Gilded Sword.

"Just where is the Forest Sage? And why do I have a headache?" he said.

"Um…" Malon and Link said in unison.

-------------------------------------

She woke up.

"What happened?" she wondered aloud.

"You were found in the fountain, unconscious." a female voice said.

She opened her eyes.

"What the?" It was a person, but her skin was blue, her head was shaped weird, and she was naked.

"Hello, you should thank the Goddesses I found you. My name is Princess Ruto Arial Zora. Can you tell me yours?"

"My name…." What was her name? Sa..sa…

"Saria!" She remembered "My name is Saria…why can't I remember anything else?"

-------------------------------------

**_Authors Notes: Hello again, a new chapter for the New Year! Yeah! Anyway, what do you think of the chants? I thought they added a nice effect, do you like them? Or do you not? Ah well, my story, my rules! _**

**_Anyway, I've been playing Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (Get it, now.) And I noticed something. The main bad guys in it are called the Ing. The weird part is that their excatly how I picture the ShadowBeasts! Weird huh? Oh well, it's just a cool little fact I thought I'd share with you. And yes, there are three cliffhangers now! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_**


	13. Tragedy of Memory

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 13: Tragedy of Memory

Most of the Gerudo in the valley had returned to their homes, those whose homes the Moldorm had destroyed were going to live in the fortress until they could be rebuilt. Few had seen Nabooru's disappearance, and they were trying to keep it quiet, preparing a search and rescue party for her. Everyone else was getting back to their lives.

Kasuto was waiting; she had been talked to, and asked questions about what happened to their leader, with Kalos help they managed to get a good idea of what Shadow was planning, Sheik wasn't much help though. He hadn't said or done anything since his breakdown. He just sat there, staring blankly into space, it worried her. "Kalo?" She asked.

"Yes?" Kalo answered from on top of her head. (He seemed to like it there.)

"Do you know what's wrong with Sheik? I'm really worried about him." She looked down, moving around a rock distractedly.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea but…" Kalo paused for a moment, "well, it's like this. Sheik really liked someone, only this person liked someone else, Shadow took advantages of Sheiks feelings, using them for his plans. Sheik thought Shadow was a friend, so when he found out that Shadow was using him, using his **_feelings_**. I guess it was too much for him."

"Oh." Kasuto felt like she had a rock in her stomach, he like someone else? But she didn't return the feelings. Kasuto would have to be careful; she needed to wait until Sheik got over this girl before she could start actually trying anything. _Remember Kasuto, friend first, lover second._

-------------------------------------

Link looked at the floating Kokiri, he was slightly taller then Link, with black hair that covered one eye, wearing a strange form of the Kokiri tunic, he looked like someone who was a member of the nobility. Link knew from past experience that he was a ghost or sprit of some kind, he seemed friendly enough, but he wanted to see Saria, and when it came to her, Link thought there was no limit on how cautious he needed be.

"Excuse me, but, what are you?" Malon asked, she was walking closer to the sprit.

The boy smirked, "Well cutie, my name is Makan, former Forest Sage. My job nowadays is living in the Kokiri Sword and giving advice to current Forest Sage. Speaking of that, where is she? I know she's around her somewhere, and she must be at least as cute as you, she where is she?"

Malon blushed a little bit, Link just rolled his eyes. Just what he needed, a womanizing ghost of a Kokiri. "Excuse me, but I thought Kokiri didn't understand flirting, at least such blatant flirting."

"You'd be surprised what one can learn from the outside world." Makan answered, he examined Link for a moment, "A Hylian with Kokiri blood?" he got a confused look on his face.

"I was adopted by the Deku Tree as an infant." Link replied, "So you live in the sword? How come I never found out about you?"

"Because, boy, I can only be awakened by the Forest Sage, this is just a normal sword to anyone else." Makan got a very irritating smirk on his face "So please take me to the Forest Sage, whoever you are."

Link was quickly disliking Makan, "My name is Link, I am also known as the Hero of Time." he growled

"Oh," Makan lost a little bit of his attitude, "well, Link, can you tell me where the Forest Sage is?"

"I don't know." Link spoke through gritted teeth. "I want to know but you just missed her." Link felt the sting of failure, he had failed to protect Saria, he had promised never to let her get hurt! For all he knew she could be suffering all alone!

"**_What?_** Where is she?"

Link sighed, "From what I can guess," Link pointed to Malon, "she casted Farores Wind, this other guy who's after the Sages modified the spell to transport her to who knows where."

Makan turned towards Malon, "How could you let someone do that! If you can cast Farores Wind, I thought you would-"

"She cast it by instinct." Link added.

Makan stopped his tirade, a big relief to Malon. "You cast Farores Wind on instinct!?" He glanced over her again, "oh, that explains it."

"What explains it?" Link asked, he guessed this was what Malon didn't want to talk about.

"She hasn't told you? Oh well, I guess it's because she doesn't seem to have any training," he turned to Malon, "Do you want to talk about it cutie?"

Malon looked terrified, but she got that stubborn look on her face. "Alright, fine, I'll tell you." She put away her rods. "The truth is that I'm a Witch."

"a Witch?" Link felt confused, "I thought witches were magic users?" Link thought about Koume and Kotake.

"Well, they are, you see Witches are Magic users that specialize in the Magic of the physical world, namely Fire and Water Elements. But Witches aren't trained that way, their **_born_** that way. Generations of Hylians, Zoras, Gerudo, and Sheikah have bred themselves to harness that power, my body is hardwired to using those two Elements, I can barely cast Light Orb, but I could probably cast Burning Annihilation or Great Flood with just a little practice.

"My, my mom was a Witch, she married my dad even though he wasn't very good at magic, and her family didn't like that. When I was three, I got sick, really sick. I was going to die." Malon started to sob, her eyes shined with tears. "Nothing worked, finally my mom used a powerful healing spell, I got better quickly. Of course, it had a price; the spell she used exchanged her life for my own." Her sobs became louder, tears dripped onto the ground "She died three years later; by the same disease I had…I killed her..." Malon stopped talking, she merely cried. "I killed her…"

Link had no idea Malon had something like that in her past, she had always seemed so cheerful, so happy, she was the happiest person Link knew, to see her like this…he wrapped his arms around his best friend, "It's alright Red, it's alright." She sobbed louder, "Red, don't worry…" he tried to comfort her.

-------------------------------------

"Amnesia?" Ruto asked, looking at the girl named Saria.

"I…I guess so…" Saria looked around…"I think I know you, from somewhere…" Saria frowned, she was so confused…"Your name is pretty long though." she giggled.

"Oh, that's just my full name, you can call me Ruto." The Zora sat down next to Saria, "I just used my full name to see if you recognized me. I guess you don't." She sighed, it was going to be hard to take care of her, but Ruto would do it! She had started studying the Healing Arts five months ago, and Saria was the first real patient she had, besides, the girl looked nice to be around. "Saria, I'm going to be taking care of you until you get better, is that all right?"

Saria nodded, "I'm fine with that Ruto, I hope I get my memory back soon." She smiled gently, Saria seemed like such a friendly girl.

-------------------------------------

Sheik sat down in Kasutos home, all alone, he hadn't moved or talked for an hour. _Just let me die. I don't want to live anymore… _He hoped that a new fight would come soon, so he could get killed there, he didn't think he could kill himself, so he would let some monster do it for him. The door creaked, someone entered.

"Sheik?" It was Kasuto, "are you alright? I brought you some food." She walked in holding a plate of fruit. "Eat up. They gave us some Labrynnan Bananas because of the big help we were."

"Go away."

Kasuto frowned, "Sheik, you need to eat."

"I don't want to eat."

Kasuto placed a plate in front of him, "Sheik, please, I'm worried about you."

"Worried about me?" Sheik snapped "That's a laugh! Why would anyone worry about me! Nobody cares about me, I'm alone, and I'll always be alone! Nobody understands the pain I feel. The one person who I cared about, the one person who I thought cared about me, ran away with someone else who I can't stand a chance against! My 'friend' is nothing more then a manipulative bastard who used me in some sick scheme! I'm alone, Kasuto-"

_**Smack!**_

Kasuto slapped him across the face. "**_Shut up!_** You think I don't understand what it's like to be alone? I do! I am an orphan! My father was banished when I was just a baby! My mother was **_murdered_** by our leader!**_ I saw her die! _**I have been rejected by everybody, not because of anything I did, but because of something that wretched man did. I have been an outcast my whole life, you're the first person to be nice to me for as long as I can remember, and I won't let you wallow in self pity! I know what it's like to be alone." Her face softened, "but I don't want to be alone…" She kneeled down in front of him; her face was soft and gentle. "Please, help me, I'll help you. We can stop being alone…please?"

Sheik couldn't say anything, she just stared at that soft face, Kasuto had a strange question in her eyes, and Sheik didn't quite understand it. Kasuto is such a confusing girl… "OK," he whispered, not even noticing anything else.

"Thank you." Kasuto whispered, she hugged him, Sheik hugged back. She didn't let go, nether did he.

They soon fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

Never in his five thousand year career had Makan heard something like this, Link had explained, after he had finished comforting Malon, everything that he knew. And it boggled his mind. Sure, Sages had been the target of nuts before, but most of them were assassins or nutcases. (He still remembered that weird old man who wanted to steal the female Sages' underwear.) But nothing like this had ever happened, it didn't make sense, there was no death in the air, but Link said they had been fighting these monsters called ShadowBeasts, something he had never heard of, which was new. He thought he knew pretty much everything about arcane lore, some of it he swore never to reveal to any living thing. The part about the fake Master Sword disturbed him greatly, even worse, to hear that the Fire, Light, Shadow and Sprit Sages had already been captured. "So the Water Sage, the Time Sage, and the Forest Sage are still safe? And the Water Sage isn't awakened yet?"

"Pretty much," Link said. "Now, I think we need to find the Water Sage, as she is most likely Shadows target."

"Fine, who is the Water Sage, do you even know who she is?"

"She is the princess of the Zoras, she'll be easy to find." Link answered.

"Alright, anyway, our first priority is finding the Forest Sage. However, before we leave, I have a question: **_What the hell did you do to my sword?!"_**

"Not now, we need to save Saria!" Link quickly evaded the question; Makan realized that he was right anyway.

"Your right, Link. So her name is Saria? Pretty name, I wonder if she's as pretty." He mused; meeting cute Kokiri was always a plus in his book.

"Sorry, she's taken." Malon spoke up, she seemed to have gotten out of her depression. Makan had met people like her. They kept their darkness covered up by a cheerful personality, only to cry when they let it go. She needed help, but this Saria was more important.

"Yeah, so don't bother her." Link growled, he sounded touchy on the subject.

"Whatever, now, from what you've told me, I know how this Shadow is capturing the Sages, he's using a spell that last a checked was stored in the Light Temple. Anyway, it works by harnessing the power of the Temple to restrain the Sage, most of the time, it's used in the Temple itself, but I'm guessing Shadow is using a different strategy, he's placing awakened Sages near the others, using the awakened Sage to channel the power of the Temples, it's very difficult magic, I think it would be best to find Saria, and take her as far away from other Sages as possible."

Link took in all the information, "right, if what you say is true…then Shadow must have taken Saria to Zoras Domain!"

"So all we have to do is head there, find Saria, and take her away before Shadow can do anything!" Malon squealed, "This is great! We're going to beat him!"

"That's lovely babe. But tell me, how are we going to get there?" Makan asked, it would take a day to reach Zoras domain from here. How could they do it?

"Well, Sword-boy, I happen to know the Songs of the Temples." Link smugly replied.

"Wait, that warp-tunnel to Lake Hylia is still here? Great! So, let's go." Makan folded his arms, "somebody pick up my sword. I'd rather not it be you Link, how about the lovely Ms. Malon?"

"Whatever, I don't know if I want a playboy sword." Link muttered

-------------------------------------

Saria walked around the beautiful Zoras Domain, she was glad the kind Zora was here to help her, otherwise, who knows what might of happened to her.

"Ruto?" she said, "I was wondering, why are you helping me? It must be hard, guiding around a girl with no memory."

"No Saria, not at all! First off, I'm glad to help you, I want to help people." Ruto placed her hand on Sarias shoulder. "Listen; once I wasn't really nice, in fact, I was a spoiled brat." There was an "oooohhh" from Saria, "I really was bad, I got everything I wanted, and I still demanded more! The worst part is that I thought it was normal! Anyway, this continued until one day, someone who didn't do what I said, someone who said **_no_** to me. That was the first time anyone hadn't listened to me, I was angry. But nothing I did changed him; finally I realized that perhaps he was right. He ended up changing me; he helped me, even though I didn't want it, and even though I was a snot around to him. I realized that happiness wasn't about getting what you want, it's about being kind, about helping others, that's why I started studying the Healing Arts, that's why I'm helping you."

"Wow, that's amazing Ruto, what happened to the boy who changed you? Where is he?" Saria wanted to meet this person who could single-handedly change someone. "I bet he's an amazing person."

Ruto became regretful looking, "I'm sorry, I don't know where he is, you see I got really mad at him, I told him I never wanted to see him again, and he left." She sighed, "I just wish I hadn't gotten so mad at him, I'm sure he hates me now." She sighed, "Oh well, it's been months since I saw him, I can't dwell on it you know?"

"That's right Ruto" Saria nodded, "learn from your mistakes, and don't dwell on them."

"Good point Saria," Ruto hugged the amnesiac girl, "You're pretty wise, you know that? I bet everybody listens to you back where you live."

Saria blushed, "Me? No, I don't think so…I just wish I could remember where I live…"

"Well, what do you remember?"

Saria closed her eyes, trying to bring something up from her mind, "I remember…" her body tightened, "I remember falling, falling, and a light…" She struggled to bring out the image, "It covered me….and darkness…" Saria felt woozy, falling down, Ruto caught her, "Someone hurt me, someone took away my memories."

"Saria?" Ruto shook the girl, "Saria!"

Saria blacked out again.

-------------------------------------

Kalo flew into Kasutos home, he noticed the two children.

Sheik and Kasuto were both asleep, their arms wrapped around each other, it was a positively adorable scene. It almost made Kalo sad that he would have to end it.

Almost.

"Sheik, Kasuto, wake up!" He said. No effect. "Come on! Wake up!" Still they slept, this was getting interesting, Saria had always been punctual, and he had never had to wake her up before. These two however, were clearly lost to the world. "Now how did the Great Deku Tree tell us how to wake up lazy Kokiri, oh yeah, I'm going to like this" Kalo took a deep breath and, with his voice magically magnified, shouted at the top of his lungs.

"**_Wake up lazy bones!"_**

Both kids jerked awake, Kasuto pulled away quickly, she was blushing heavily. Sheik was a little red as well.

"Glad to see you two sleepy heads are awake." Kalo said chipperly, "anyway, we need to get going. I suggest we go to Zoras Domain, or at least Hyrule Castle."

Sheik stood up, glaring at the fairy. "Oh fine, Kalo, I guess it's time for me to leave." He turned back to Kasuto; he suddenly gave her a hug. "Thank you, I'll come see you again, I promise."

"You're leaving." Kasuto whispered. "I'm going to be alone again, aren't I? Just after you said we wouldn't be alone."

"No, it's not like that…" Sheik trailed off…"Wait…it is like that, I'm sorry…I won't leave one of the few people who understand me behind." Sheik smiled, "you can come with me."

Kasuto instantly shot up with glee, "Yes! You won't regret this Sheik! I'll just grab some stuff and we'll go!" Kasuto started to run off, but Sheik stopped him.

"Wait, take this," Sheik handed her a small bag, a Kokiri bag. "It's a Kokiri made Holding Sack, as far as I know there isn't anything that can't fit into it, and I don't think it can get full either. Use it to pack away the things your taking, OK?"

"Thanks Sheik." Kasuto smiled, Sheik smiled back, Kalo shook his head at least Sheik wasn't wallowing in depression anymore, but he was still worried about Sheik giving the poor Gerudo the wrong idea. Ah well, he was sure that Sheik was aware of what was going on, and was doing his best to keep Kasuto from getting to carried away.

"Do you have to take her along? She'll only get in the way" Kalo said to Sheik, "by the way, when are you going to tell her the truth?"

"When I can Kalo, right now isn't the time for major revelation about me." Sheik muttered. "And don't tell her either, it will be easier if I tell her myself."

"Done!" Kasuto walked out, her hair was down now, the deep red shining in the sun, flowing down. "Well, shall we be going?" She laughed, "I can't wait to see the world outside the valley!"

"Like a giddy schoolgirl" Sheik mumbled, smiling fondly. "Come on, I'll take you to my horse."

"Sure, you lead the way." The two children left, Kalo stayed behind for a moment, to check to see what Kasuto took.

"By Din, Kasuto! Did you take **_everything you own?!"_**

-------------------------------------

Like a gentle rain, a blue light descended down upon a small pedestal, resting on a tiny island in the middle of Lake Hylia. The light faded, forming two figures.

"Wow!" Malon exclaimed, "That was beyond words!"

"Warping is like that Red." Link grinned, "You can't really describe it, you just have to live through it."

"Yes, yes, very interesting, now can we go?" Makan appeared again.

"I know that, ghost," Link looked at Malon, who was gaping at Lake Hylias splendor.

"This is on the other side of Central Hyrule! We arrived here in less then a few minutes! By Nayru, that's amazing!"

"Yes, it's nice, but Red, we need to do something first, well actually you need to do something."

"What Link?" Malon asked.

"Well, how to phrase this right, well, you see, you need to take your clothes off."

Link really hated the awkward silences that followed these sorts of comments.

"I **_what?!" _**Malon screamed.

"Hear me out Red! You don't have any spare clothing, we'll be swimming, you don't want your clothing to get wet, do you?" Link stepped back out of hitting range, again.

"I don't care if my clothing gets wet!" Malon shouted.

"Well, you are wearing white, and white, **_cotton_** clothing is little better then being naked when wet, in fact, some guys find it more arousing if the girl has wet clothing on." Makan, however, as in hitting range, this became obvious after Malon punched him. Sadly Makan is a ghost, and as such can choose when to interact with the mortal plane, so Malons punch passed through him.

"Fine! But if either of you look you'll cease to be men!" Malon pushed Link behind the small monument to the Sages on the island. "Back in the sword!" she shouted to Makan.

"Oh fine." the Kokiri ghost muttered, returning to the Kokiri Sword.

Link waited behind the stone for a few minutes, before hearing Malons voice call out, "all right! You can come out now!"

Malon was now in the water, the distorting effect preserving her modesty. "I put my clothing in my bag! It's water proof like yours!" She shouted to him.

"I'll be there in a minute!" He called back, and proceeded to take off his own clothing.

"Arrg! Link! Let me turn around first!" Malon, who Link was sure was blushing, screamed, then as she turned around, she muttered "Boys..."

-------------------------------------

_"Link! Give it back!" Saria chased Link through the forest, he had taken her Ocarina and was now running from her. "Don't think you'll live through this experience! Mark my words! You're dieing tonight!"_

_Link just laughed, holding her homemade instrument in his left hand, he ran away from her. "You'll have to catch me first!"_

_"_**Meeeeeeannnnnnnieeeeee!"**_ Saria put on a burst of speed, managing to tackle Link. "And give me it back!" She began pulling on her precious Ocarina, Link held onto it though, he was the strongest of the Kokiri, after all._

_"Fine, I'll give it to you." Link laughed, letting go of the Ocarina, Saria tumbled on the ground. Chuckling, Link said, "That was pretty fun, don't you think?"_

_Saria just gave a "humph" sound, turning her back to Link._

_"Saria? Are you alright?"_

_Saria ignored him._

_"Saria, please, speak to me."_

_The Kokiri girl started walking away._

_"Saria! I'm sorry!" Link stood up and started following her. "Please! I'm sorry! I was just playing!_

_Saria spun around, she had a look on her face that would have made a Stalfos run like a spooked Deku Scrub. "Link, this Ocarina is important to me! I made it myself! I don't need people taking it from me."_

_"You made it yourself!" Link looked ashamed now, "I always thought you found it lying around the forest. I didn't know." He bowed his head in shame, he couldn't even look at her anymore._

_Saria felt her anger fade, she smiled softly, "It's alright Link, I forgive you."_

_"Really?" Link looked up at her, a large grin on his face._

_"Yes silly! How could I stay mad at a cute face like yours?" Saria giggled._

_"I'm...cute?" Link blushed._

_"Yup! I'd say, your the cutest boy in the village!" Saria smiled, Link was so adorable!_

_"R-really, well, Saria." Link stuttered, "I th-think your the prettiest girl in the village." Link turned even redder, looking away._

_Saria felt her face go hot, this young Kokiri. Only two decades old, had called her pretty, why did she care? Why was she blushing like that? "Th-thank you Link." She managed to squeak out..._

Saria found herself in the blackness of her own mind once more…

**-This is when you started to fall in love with him...-**

A voice inside her head spoke, as the memory faded, and she returned to the light.

-------------------------------------

Ruto watched as Saria began to stir, she was waking up!

"Ugg...my head..." Saria groaned, "Something, I remembered something."

"That's great!" Ruto smiled, "So what did you remember?"

"It...it was a boy, he took something from me, I chased him, I tackled him, he...gave me back the thing he took, I was mad at him..." A blush came over her face. "He apologized, I...he called me pretty..." Her face grew really red. "I...can't remember any more."

Ruto patted Saria on the back. "That's OK; the fact that you remembered something is great!" Ruto grinned, "And it looks like someone has a person they like!"

Saria blushed, "I don't know that!" What little of the memory she could recall came back to her, she blushed, "maybe I do...I don't know..."

-------------------------------------

"This is unforeseen." Shadow muttered, Saria was not supposed to lose her memory, though that seemed to have been a side effect of messing with Malons spell. "Though this may work to my advantage." All that had happened is that Saria **forgot** how to use her power, it was still there, he could still use it to capture Ruto. "Well, Water Sage, don't think you've gotten out of your part just yet." he chuckled.

-------------------------------------

It seemed that nothing else could return memories to her, her mind was blank.

And that boy wouldn't leave her thoughts!

All she had was a hazy picture of a kind person in green, not even a name, yet is was enough to trigger warm feelings she hadn't felt before, at least she didn't remember having before. Did her heart remember what her mind couldn't? It was driving her insane! She wanted to know who she was, what she was, why she was here, and who took her memory.

"Why?" She asked the nameless, faceless, person who took her life away, "Why did you do this to me? Why did you take away who I am? Leaving me with small clues, but nothing to help me! Why? Am I being punished for some crime? Do you hate me and want to see me suffer? **_Answer me!"_**

"It was an accident."

A young man, cloaked, stepped out of the shadows, facing her. "I am terribly sorry, I did not mean for you to lose your memory.

"I know you." Saria whispered, she felt angry just seeing him. "And I don't like you."

"Yes, in truth we could be considered enemies. However, there is no need for us to fight, for one thing, I am not looking for battle, another this is that you don't remember how to fight."

"Saria? What's wrong? I heard you screaming." Ruto entered the room.

"Ah yes! The guest of honor! Pleased to make your acquaintance Water Sage."

Ruto looked at the cloaked man with suspicion, "Just who are you?" she murmured.

"I am called Shadow." he said, "Now, I am glad to see you are here, for now we can finish what I came here to do." He held out his hand, a strange blue glow surrounded it-

But Shadow suddenly ducked, a moment later a streak of golden light moved past where his head had once been, it slammed into the wall, a huge explosion resulted, making a new door for the room.

Standing in front of the entrance, the one who had launched the attack, was the **boy.** The boy from her dream! He was holding a bow, he put it away and drew a sword though. It was a strange sword, it was pink and green.

"Well crap, I thought I'd take your head off before you'd notice me."

"Link..." Ruto muttered...

"I know him! Ruto! It's the boy from my dream! I know him!" Saria shouted.

"You know Link?" Ruto muttered, "what a small world."

"Saria?" Link asked, "What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't remember you Link." Shadow said, taunting him. "She has lost her memory, now all she has left is faded images and invisible faces to haunt her. Look at her, once the proud Forest Sage, now, a pathetic creature that has lost her life and can barely remember her own name!" His voice mocked her, told Saria her faults, her problems. He was right.

"You...you die today!" Link **blurred,** one moment he was at the doorway, the next he was in front of Shadow, ready to cut him in two. Shadow blocked the strike with his own sword, a sword that worried Saria greatly.

"Link, what makes you think that this will end differently then last time?" Shadow asked, as he blocked more lightning fast strikes. "I can merely summon some ShadowBeasts and distract you long enough to make the Water Sage mine."

"There is one reason I'll win Shadow." Link said, doing a strange spinning strike which Shadow blocked, "You see..." Link vanished in a flash of green light, Shadows eyes widened as he saw the beam of blue light coming towards him, it hit him head on. Instantly ice began to form around him. "...I have backup." Link finished, repapering in front of Saria.

Another girl appeared, Saria knew this one as well, holding a strange blue rod. She swung it again and again, blue light coming out of each swing. Until Shadow was incased in a pillar of ice at least ten feet thick. "Take that!" She shouted savagely.

Saria looked at Link, the boy from her dream. "Saria..." he whispered.

Saria started crying "I know you...but I don't remember you!" The tears flowed faster and faster.

It was the first time Saria remembered crying.


	14. The Light of Memory

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 14: The Light of Memory

"I know you…but I don't remember you!" Saria sobbed, she didn't stop, the tears just continued to flow.

"Saria, what happened to you?" Link whispered, trying to wipe the tears of her face, "I'm sure you remember me…tell me you do."

Saria stopped sobbing, though tears were still pouring down her cheeks. "I'm s-s-sorry…Link? I can't even remember your name!"

"What did he do to her?" Malon asked, dashing over to her friend, "Do you remember me Saria?"

"No…I don't remember anything! Please stop asking me!" Saria shouted, pushing them both away. "Please, just stop asking me…" she said softly, standing up…"I'm sorry. I'm just so scared, I don't…I don't remember any of you, please, don't get angry at me…"

"Saria…I understand…I'm sorry." Link said.

"Thank you, I just need some space." The Kokiri girl said with a sad smile.

Ruto stepped in between the two Kokiri, "Link, I was wondering when you'd come here again, though I doubt it was to see me." She folded her arms, "However, contrary to what I said, I won't throw you into prison now that I've seen your face again." She smirked, before giving him a hug. "Good to see you again, I'm sorry." She pulled away, smirking, before moving back to stand by Saria.

Link chuckled, "Thank you Nayru! I didn't want to deal with a pissed of Ruto! Thank you!"

"You know each other?" Saria asked, her face was mournful again, "That's funny, wait, is this the boy that changed you Ruto?"

"Yes, I'm surprised as you are that apparently you know each other." Ruto smiled, placing her hand on the girls shoulder, "Look on the bright side, with people who know you personally, you'll probably get your memory back faster!"

"Or they'll just torment me with memories that we once shared, and now I have lost." Saria muttered, Link was suddenly very afraid, Saria was never pessimistic, to hear her talk like that placed a black feeling in his heart.

"Saria, don't ever think like that again!" Link shouted, "Your not supposed to the the cynical one, that's my job!" Malon giggled at this. "I know that you'll get back your memory, if you had truly forgotten us, then you wouldn't have recognized me!" Link grasped Sarias hands, "I believe in you, you believed in me once." he whispered, "Just trust yourself."

A small blush came over Saria, "Yes Link…you're right…thank you."

"Um…did I miss something?" Ruto asked, "Because I'm confused, how well did you two know each other?"

"I'll explain Princess." Malon said cheerfully, she walked over to Ruto, and whispered into her ear.

"They're **_what? _**How long?"

"About six days or so, I think three of those they were unconscious though." Malon continued.

Link rolled his eyes, count on Malon to keep everybody up to date on his personal life. "That's nice Red, just don't tell her my shoe size in your excitement."

"What are they talking about?" Saria asked, still close to Link.

"I think it's best you find out once you regain your memory." Link replied, "That way we can avoid any major shocks."

Saria turned back to the two other girls, "I guess I can wait…It must be pretty big huh?"

"You could say that." Link smiled, she was starting to act normal, she'd have her memory back in no time!

There was a flash of green light, and out of the Gilded Sword, formed Makan, the Kokiri sprit, he floated in front of Saria, smiling lecherously (At least, in Links opinion it was lecherous.)

"So you're the new Forest Sage. I was right, you are cute."

Saria and Ruto screamed, at the top of their lungs.

"Makan! You idiot!" Link shouted, "you just scared them out of their wits!"

_**Wham!**_

This time Makan **was **interacting with the physical world, so when Malon hit him on the head, he felt it.

"Get back in the sword you pervert!" Malon growled, "Come out later! Preferably when their aren't any girls for you to torment!"

"But Miss Malon…I was merely-"

_**"Now!"**_

"Oh fine, if only to keep you from screaming your lovely voice hoarse." Makan faded, the glow that surrounded him flowing back into the Gilded Sword.

"What was that?" Saria whimpered.

"Oh that, his name's Makan, he's a ghost that lives in your sword." Link said cheerfully, "That means your stuck with him, you have my pity."

Saria groaned, "Great, I have a haunted sword, maybe there are things I **_don't _**want to remember."

Unnoticed by all, tiny cracks began to form on the ice pillar.

-------------------------------------

Kasuto was following Sheik, the young Sheikah was leading the way to his horse. Kalo was using her head as a chair apparently, not that Kasuto minded, he was a cute little fairy, though she doubted that he would like to hear himself described as "cute." She wondered if Sheik would like being described as cute. _Gorgeous is more like it. I mean…bad thoughts Kasuto! Bad thoughts! _Her face became flushed, she forced herself to think of something else…"Hey Kalo? You alive?" She poked the fairy that was using her hair as a cushion.

"Gah! Don't do that!" Kalo pushing her finger way, "So what do you want?"

"Ah! We're here!" Sheik said quickly, sure enough, there was a horse grazing on a bit of grass.

"Wow, Sheik, he's beautiful! Is he yours?" Kasuto asked.

"Unfortunately no. I borrowed him from a ranch near Castle City. His name is BrightFire." Sheik grinned sheepishly, "Though I do own a horse, I just couldn't take her because I was in such a hurry, her name is Marial, named after my mother."

Kasuto nodded in understanding, it made some sense. "So where are we going? Hyrule Castle City?"

"I think so." Sheik answered, they approached BrightFire, Kasuto noticed something.

"There is a spell cast over this horse." She said, "did you cast it?"

"Um, yes, how did you know?" Sheik sounded surprised.

"I can see a strange distortion over him, it's blue." Kasuto walked closer to BrightFire, placing her hand over the ripple, taking care not to touch the saddle.

"You can see magic?" Kalo asked, "I'm impressed, the last known non-fairy able to truly see magic was the Sheikah Erain, who sealed away the demon Bongo-Bongo."

"Wait, you mean…I'm special?" Kasuto whispered. "I didn't think…"

"Nonsense! Kasuto, I think your special even if you didn't have any unique talents." Sheik said matter-of-factly. "You've helped my feel much better about some of my troubles." He smiled, making Kasutos heart skip a beat, "anyway," he turned toward the BrightFire, removing the spell he had placed over the horse. "If you had touched him, you would have gotten a nasty shock."

"Um…thanks." Kasuto smiled weakly, "So I guess you should get on first."

Sheik coughed, "actually Kasuto, I think you should, I mean, you are taller then me." It was true, Kasuto was about a head taller then Sheik, "It would make sense if you were in front."

"Oh! Of course…that makes sense…" Kasuto was really starting to wonder if the Goddesses were laughing at her. She pulled herself onto BrightFire, luckily she was at least capable of riding a horse.

"Alright, now I'll get on, I'll tell you in we're going in the right direction." Sheik climbed on the moment Kasuto grabbed the reins. "I'll have to hold on, do you mind?"

"N-not at all." Kasuto managed to stutter out.

"For the love of Farore…" Kalo muttered.

Sheik put his arms around her waist. Kasuto struggled to keep her composure.

"All right, Ya!" Kasuto snapped the reins, and BrightFire moved foreword.

_Don't think about those strong arms wrapped tightly around your- Gah! Bad thoughts!_

-------------------------------------

Saria clutched the sword, the sword Link said was hers, in her hands. It felt familiar, when she held it there was a comfortable feeling that reminded her of home, wherever that was, flowed from it. It felt good, she liked the feeling.

Though she could live without the ghost.

Link, Malon, and Ruto. All of them she was sure she knew before losing her memory. Link in particular stirred something in her soul, a warm feeling which spread throughout her entire body. But who were they? Ruto claimed she hadn't met her, but then how come Sarias heart said she had? What was her heart telling her about Link? It confused her, she wished her memory would come back soon, she really hated being in the dark about things.

Though she was pretty clear about what her heart was telling her about Shadow. That was that she feared him, hated him, and strangely enough, pitied him. Of course, that was a moot point now, seeing as he was incased in a huge pillar of ice that extended from the floor to the ceiling.

Saria really doubted that anyone could survive that.

She looked down at the blade, Link called in the Gilded Kokiri Sword. He said that she was a Kokiri, what a Kokiri was she really didn't know. All she knew is that she was one.

"Link? How old am I?" Saria suddenly felt the need to know. "I'm…" She thought about what she had learned from Ruto about ages, "twelve or thirteen, right? I mean, I don't have **_that _**many memories to regain, right?"

Link and Malon looked at each other nervously. That was not a good sign in Sarias book.

"Well?" Ruto said, "How old is she? She wants to know, do you know?"

"Um, I know…" Link said, "are you sure you want to know? I mean you'll remember on your own eventually."

"Link, your dodging the question. Tell her, it can't be that bad!" Ruto tapped her foot.

Link sighed, "Fine, Saria, please sit down, I think your going to get a shock." He took a deep breath, "Saria, you are one hundred and three years old. Give or take a year."

Saria realized that perhaps she should have taken Links advice to sit down first, judging by her sore behind.

"Th-that's impossible!" Ruto shouted, "Anybody who lives that long…well…they get old!"

"Not Kokiri." Malon said calmly. "They never age, they are young forever. They also live a long time, Saria and Link will out live both of us Princess."

Saria was surprised, not by what Link said, but by the fact that it seemed **right. **She believed him, she was one hundred and th- wait. "I'm ten and **_two _**Link." She found herself correcting him. "Wait. I remembered my age! I remembered something about myself!" Saria jumped into the air with glee. "I remembered something!"

"That's great Saria! At this rate, you'll be recovered in no time!" Ruto was clearly proud of her.

"Great job!" Link showed his happiness in a bit more direct way, he gave her a huge hug.

"Link…" Saria felt her face grow hot again, the warm feeling in her grew stronger.

"Hmm? Yes Saria?" Link looked into her eyes.

His eyes…they're like the surface of the water… "Link…" she said, she could barely hear it herself, but Link heard her perfectly. "I…remember…"

"Remember what?" Link asked, concern in his voice…how sweet of him to worry…

"I remember…that…I love you." She whispered, shocked at her own realization…"I..I love you." She felt herself beginning to black out again…"Thank you…" she said. As everything became black.

"Saria!" Link shouted, holding her as she went to sleep once more.

The cracks grew larger.

-------------------------------------

Kalo had to admit, Kasuto had nice hair, naturally soft, very comfortable to sit on. Plus he didn't have to use any energy to move around! That was a plus, seeing as he was still recovering from the Magic Fatigue. She also didn't seem to mind, then again, maybe she thought that the fact that he was with her a novelty, so it simply amused her for him to be sitting on her head.

He knew if he tried this stunt with Saria she would probably brush him off, call him lazy, and tell him to fly like he should. Which he would reply with some semi-sarcastic remark and grab onto her hair and hold on as tight as he could. Oh he couldn't wait to find her again, and reconcile with her, after all, he had made a stupid mistake. He hoped she would forgive him.

"Hey Kasuto, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kalo remembered the Gerudo poking him

"Well…I was just wondering if you could tell me about yourself? I mean, it's not like we have anything better to do." Kasuto looked pretty focused on riding the horse, but she still could talk.

"Hey, I'm curious myself, I only knew one fairy before I met you, and she didn't talk to me much." Sheik added.

"Well, I don't see why not." Kalo chuckled, "Gather around children, and I'll tell you a story," he laughed "Sorry, that's just what I always say before telling a tale, it's what's expected of me."

"No problem," Kasuto said, "Let's just hear your auto-biography."

"I'm sure it's a best seller." Sheik quipped.

"Very funny. Anyway, I'm a Forest Fairy, I was born in the Forest of Life's Beginning, otherwise known as the Lost Woods, there I lived simply as a free fairy, no real duties, I just did what I pleased. Most boring time of my life I tell you. Never think that being free of all responsibility is fun, it's **_not."_**

"Thanks for the lecture." Kasuto added.

"Quiet you. Now, I drifted through life, mostly floating around the Forest, though sometimes I left to explore. Now this was over a hundred and fifty years ago mind you, so Hyrule was a lot different then it is today. Small wars and skirmishes were frequent, and hostility towards anything that wasn't like you was high, I did a lot of stupid things back then, but I won't get into those, seeing as I'm sober and those tales are best told drunk.

"Anyway, I lived like that until the age of sixty or so. When I received a message from one of the higher ranking fairies around, I believe you know her Sheik."

"Wait, are you talking about Navi?" Sheik asked.

"Yup, Navi's pretty high up on the hierarchy, there are betting pools on whether or not she'll become a Great Fairy **_to this very day. _**But seeing as she's been AWOL these past six months they've died down somewhat. However, that really isn't important. What is important is that she had a message for me. I was to report to the Great Deku Tree the next day."

"What's the Great Deku Tree?" Kasuto asked.

"A minor god. Takes the form of a giant tree. His domain is the Lost Woods. From what I can gather, he's worshiped mainly by the Kokiri, though some minor cults do so as well." Sheik answered.

"Partly true Sheik, yes the Great Deku Tree is a god. But he doesn't take the form of a tree. He is a tree, a tree planted by Farore herself. And the Kokiri don't just worship him, they serve him quite literally, their village is right next to his clearing. I could take you to meet him if you want.

"Back to the story. Now the next day I went to the Deku Tree, and what should I find? The whole Kokiri population was there! Then, the moment I show up, he announces it right there (With no warning for me, but from what the others tell me that's the norm. You'd be surprised at the sick sense of humor gods have.) that I was supposed to be the Guardian Fairy for one of them!"

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Kasuto was very curious about everything.

"Well, a Guardian Fairy is supposed to be a kind of parent figure for the Kokiri, seeing as they never grow up and all, in theory. In practice most of them become like siblings, or close friends. I even heard a story about a pair who didn't speak to each other for two hundred years!

"Now where was I? Oh yes! Now I, of course, was shocked. I didn't know how boring life was back then, so I was pretty angry. Who was he to take away my freedom? I asked myself, I asked him that too. The Great Deku Tree, in his wisdom, told me to 'shut thy mouth and take it like a man' to quote him. Yes, he did say that. And stop snickering! Now, of course, hearing the god of the Forest tell me that kind of scared me a little, but I saw Saria for the first time.

"All reservations left me as I saw her. She was so adorable back then! A baby Kokiri is an amazing thing really, they look similar to normal children, but a few differences. One of which was the light of intelligence that was already there. Saria was a smart baby, I'll tell you that. Of course, I couldn't raise her alone. The fact that her head was three times my size mad things difficult. Sheik, what did I say about snickering?

Now, the first decade or so of Sarias life was hectic, to say the least. It is the only time Kokiri age, so naturally it's a very awkward time for them, the fact that their brains grow faster then their bodies doesn't help much either. But Saria proved to be a Guardian Fairies dream. She is arguably the wisest Kokiri alive today. She is also one of the kindest, she always looks on the positive side of things, and rarely causes trouble.

"Raising Saria is the most fulfilling thing I've ever done, it still is to this day, even…" his voice took on a note of sadness "…even though I'm not as needed anymore."

"Don't say that!" Kasuto said, "I'm sure you're needed, she's just older now, and needs some time alone. Heck, I bet she's missing you right now!"

"Thanks Kasuto, you really are a kind girl, you actually remind me of her somewhat.

"Back to the story. Now taking care of Saria was wonderful, but I noticed something. While everybody liked her, she didn't have any friends. I mean sure nobody disliked her, but she was a loner, preferring to play music on her homemade Ocarina then interact with people. Of course this all changed when she was twenty four, when the newest addition to the Kokiri was added, a boy named Link."

"Link? Wait, haven't you mention him before Sheik?" Kasuto questioned.

"Yes, I know him. We're…friends." Sheik answered.

_Yeah, and you want to be more, Zelda. _Kalo thought, before continuing. "Now remember how I said I couldn't raise Saria on my own? Well, I had help. You see, the Great Deku Tree assigns a Kokiri to help raise a new baby until the child is ten, when he or she goes off on their own, guess who got assigned to take care of Link?"

"Saria?"

"Bingo! Yeah, Saria never knew what hit her. Now this is around the time the War of Unification was going on, so the Forest was in a bit of trouble, people were cutting down trees at a faster rate then the forest could replenish them, so the Kokiri had to do damage control. This meant that Saria did a lot of the work herself, when normally the whole village at least helps out. She and Link became close. They practically became inseparable. She finally found her friend. I too became sort of a authority figure in Links life, to quote him. 'Kalo, your like the crazy uncle who spoils me rotten' And I guess that's somewhat true, I was a bit more lenient with him that I was Saria, of course there was the time he put prune juice in my Sweet Tea…oh I yelled at him for that…

"Well, that's my life in a nutshell!" Kalo smiled. "I hope you found it interesting."

"Well, it made the time pass by, I'll tell you that." Kasuto looked around.

"Yeah, it's sunset now, thanks Kalo, you saved us from boredom." Sheik added. "I think we should set up camp, we'll reach Hyrule Castle City tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea." Kalo yawned "I'm pretty tired, haven't had a good night's sleep in a while. We should stop.

-------------------------------------

He did not know how long he had been trapped here, in this cold prison. Hours? Minutes? Seconds? He did not know.

How could this have happened? He was supposed to have perfect plans. How did Link interfere? Purhaps, he had been to obvious. Yes, that had to be the answer. Taking the Sages in plain view of everyone exposed a large part of his plan. So they had been able to predict his next move.

It could not be helped now, his plan was nearly complete, all Malon had done was delay him. Unless they had moved, getting the two Sages as far away from each other as possible, then he could still get what he came here for. If not…well, he'd have to make a backup plan.

He will not fail.

**-Yet, part of you wants too…-**

-------------------------------------

Link hadn't left Sarias side since she passed out.

Malon had to admire his devotion. Ruto said that Saria had passed out once before, when she had remembered something, this meant that passing out seemed to come with regaining memory.

"Ungg…" It was Saria! "Link? Are you there?"

"You're safe!" Link pulled the girl close, "what do you remember?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I remember…some magic, my song…and that…I love you." Saria smiled, her eyes shining brightly, "I'm sorry I forgot that, I really am."

"It's alright, I forgive you." Link kissed Saria, it was a soft, romantic kiss. Malon guessed Saria enjoyed it.

"What is going on!?" Apparently Makan had decided to irritate them again, "Why are we still here? Saria and the Water Sage should be as far away as possible!"

"Oh shut up!" Malon growled, "Saria needs medical care, and Ruto, the Water Sage, is the one providing it! Besides, how can Shadow even be a threat, if even alive? He's in a huge block of ice! It hasn't even begun to melt! What threat could he possibly-"

_**Kashring!**_

The noise was like glass shattering. Within a few seconds, shards of ice filled the air. Link protected Saria and Ruto, casting Nayrus Love. Malon felt that strange reflex come over her again, Nayrus Love protected her as well.

Hovering in the air, wreathed in white flames, his red eyes glowing like coals, was Shadow. The ice melted as his heat spread, soon the room felt like a hot summer day. Finally, the fires around him died, and he landed on the stone floor.

"Did you honestly think that would stop me?" He hissed, rage boiling over every word,

"No, but I kind of hoped it would slow you down for at least a few more hours." Link answered.

Malon pulled out her Fire Rod, this time she was going to burn him.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that they don't go down the first time, you usually have to take them out one or two more times. So how many lives do you have left?"

"As many as you have, Link."

Malon swung the Rod.

"I have learned this Link, you see, when dealing with magic users. The best offence is a good defense." Shadow spun around, he was suddenly holding a strange shield, it reflected the light like almost nothing else. The Fiery attack hit Shadows defense.

"Score!" Malon knew that the Fire Rod would make that shield too hot for Shadow to hold, possibly burning him, maybe even destroying the shield.

Link, however, seemed to not have such a good feeling about that. "Crap! Malon, move!"

"What are you talking about?" Malon asked, the shield looked red hot, she was surprised Shadow could stand holding it.

Wait…the red on the shield, it wasn't glowing red like hot steel. In fact, it looked…almost like a red light being reflected off a mirror…

Malons instants took over, she jumped out of the way. And not a moment too soon, because the second she jumped, a stream of fire shot out of the shield! It scorched the ground Malon had been standing. Leaving her shocked.

"A Mirror Shield." Link cursed, "What don't you have?"

"A Soul." Shadow replied, "Anyway, I think I'll take what I came for."

Rutos eyes widened, she shouted, "Help! Assassin! I'm being attacked by an Assassin!"

The Zoran guard, already on their way from hearing the sound, rushed their even faster, and ten of the best Zora warriors were in the room in an instant.

Shadow turned towards them. "Assassin? Please, if I wanted to kill the Water Sage, I would have done so already."

The soldiers charged.

Shadow disabled them in ten seconds, hitting them with the flat of his blade, knocking them out. "Pity, really, the Gerudo were much stronger opponents. I guess Zoras are just weaker."

Ruto was stunned, to say the least. Malon could understand how she felt, really.

"Now, let us finish this!" He charged past Link, the blue crystal formed around Ruto

"Saria, help m-" Ruto began to say before the crystal engulfed her, and it shrunk down to fit in Shadows sword.

"To much I didn't predict." Shadow whispered. "Congratulations, with your help I have managed to nearly complete my plan, I will see you all again, but I wonder who soon it will be? I'm sorry to say that I have nothing else to manipulate you poor souls with, other then the five Sages I have hostage, of course. Until then, farewell!" Shadow faded once more.

"That's the threat he could be, Miss Malon." Makan said simply.


	15. Gathering once more

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 15: Gathering once more

The sun had set, now one of the strangest groups conceived by mankind rested. A lost Guardian Fairy, looking for his charge. An orphaned Gerudo, quiet and intellectual, she inspired something within the final person. A Sheikah, who might be a Hylian. A boy, who was maybe a girl. Warrior…or Princess?

Zelda…or Sheik?

He sure as hell didn't know. All he knew was that there were times when he was happy as Sheik, and there were times when he was happy as Zelda. With Kasuto around, it was the former.

But why did he feel safe and secure around the Gerudo? What was it about her that kept him from falling into despair?

"What an enigma…" He murmured.

"Hmm? What was that?" Kasuto asked, turning to look at him. Her eyes, as always, had curiosity and something else, shining out. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking." he muttered. "Though I think I do that to much."

Kasuto laughed, "You can never think to much, if you stop thinking, well, life will get boring!" She sat down next to him. "I think a lot, but I've never thought that it is too much." She smiled, pointing toward a small bit of light on BrightFires saddle. "Looks like Kalo's asleep, I think he's kind of cute. Though I don't think he'd like hearing that." That got a chuckle out of Sheik.

Sheik put his arm on Kasutos shoulder, it was automatic, really. "You know, I feel comfortable around you, it's funny. I've never felt truly comfortable like this before." He sighed, "I must sound stupid, talking about things like this."

"No! I'm glad you feel comfortable around me. I feel comfortable around you, really comfortable." Kasuto smiled brightly, her golden eyes shined.

Sheik found himself getting lost in those mysterious orbs, like the dessert sun reflected in a oasis. "Beautiful." he whispered. What was going on? Why had Kasuto suddenly…changed? That strange shine that had always been present was now much brighter.

"Sheik…" She spoke softly, "I…" she seemed to forget what she was saying, Sheik didn't blame her, his mind was blank as well.

Sheik closed his eyes, it was almost like he couldn't look at her and not go blind, it would be like looking straight into the sun. "Kasuto…thank you." he whispered as his face moved foreword.

Their lips touched.

It was Sheiks first kiss. Kasutos lips felt like rose petals. It was soft, and wonderful. Nothing he had ever felt could compare to the gentle feeling of her lips touching his. For a brief moment, he was in heaven.

Then horror arose, like a tidal wave, wiping out any other emotion. His eyes shot open, and he looked at the Gerudo, even now he felt drawn to her.

_What's happening to me?_ Sheik panicked he backed away from Kasuto, who opened her eyes, worry etched on her face.

"Sheik, what's wrong?" she asked. "Did, did I go to far, oh Goddesses! I'm sorry!" She began to cry, Sheik hated it, but what his instincts told him to do, frightened him.

"Kasuto, don't cry, please. It's just-"

"That I'm not worth it?" she sobbed, "That you don't like me? That you just feel **_sorry _**for me? Well, what is it?" Kasuto looked at him, the shine in her eyes was gone. Replaced by a dimness that he had never seen before.

"It's not you, Kasuto…it's just that…" Sheik felt like he was going to collapse from guilt. "It's just that I'm not **_supposed_** to feel this!" He turned away, "I'm sorry, good night." he spoke, before lying down next to the fire, troubled thoughts plaguing his mind.

_I want my life to be normal, is that to much to ask? I want to be one person, not two! But who will I be? Zelda, whom I was born as. Under that name I completed my destiny. She is my duty. Sheik, the name I made, I forged my destiny with that name, he is my freedom._

_Who will I be? And why does it have to be such a hard choice?_

He fell asleep with troubled thoughts and tears.

-------------------------------------

Saria looked at where Ruto had once stood. To see her friend vanish thanks to Shadow. Why? What did he want? Everybody else knew.

She really didn't like the way she had been regaining her memories. It seemed like she would remember something, then pass out. Afterwards she would remember more. Of course, minor facts, like Malons nickname being "Red", popped into her head at random moments. It was really irritating.

_Oh, only Link calls Malon "Red", I wonder why?_ Another useless fact entered her mind, she groaned, it was all to much for her.

Malon, the girl was worried. She clearly hadn't expected to fail that quickly. The red-haired girl was sitting down on the ground, staring blankly

Hovering close to Saria, though just staying out of her range of vision, was Makan. He was the only one who did not have her heart telling her that she knew, which was odd, because she recognized the sword he lived in. Still, he seemed nice enough, though Link didn't like him.

Link, he was like a shining light to her soul. She could remember one thing about him clearly. That she loved him, with all her soul. It was strange, having those emotions but not remembering what they were. But she could live not having memories, as long as she could make new ones.

"We're leaving." Link said suddenly, breaking silence that had filled the room. "I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do, Shadow won't show his face until he is ready to, to sit here and wait, and probably get in trouble, is counter-productive."

"Glad to see you care Link." Malon spat, "You saw Darunia! You saw Ruto! You saw the look of horror on their faces as that crystal formed over them! How can you sound so uncaring!" She stormed over to him, glaring at him. "Well?"

"Red, right now isn't the time to feel remorse! When this is all over with I can worry myself with what I did wrong! Until that fortunate time comes, you need to learn to put your guilt on hold, focusing on the goal alone." Link drew his sword. "With the blade alone I have ended over a thousand lives. Of those about one hundred of them were human. Some of them might not have truly deserved death, some were mercenaries, hired to fight against my side. Others were told lies, believing they were in the right. Yet some still were forced to fight, or their loved ones would be hurt or killed. It does not matter on the battlefield. If someone who can kill you is attacking you, you kill them first. It is the most basic of laws, understood by all races and nations. Their past, their history, their hopes and dreams, it is pointless to think about it." Link sheathed his sword. "That is how I stay sane Malon, I do not think about what I'm doing, only how to do it. It may sound heartless, but remember, you chose to follow me on this path when you followed me and Saria out of Hyrule Castle City."

Saria took all of it in, what Link said, it did not shock or horrify her for some reason. She understood what he said, and knew that despite what he had said…"and you're still a good person." She spoke. "Despite everything, you still have a heart, you're still good."

Malon looked from Link to Saria, her face appearing confused, before smiling, just barely, and saying, "I guess you're right Saria, Fairy Boy, come on, lets go."

"Good to know you see reason Red." Link said, "Come on, Hyrule Castle City is just a few hours away. We can rest there."

Leaving Zoras domain, Saria turned around a moment before they left, it was the only place she remembered, she couldn't help but feel a little sad bout leaving. "Goodbye, Ruto, I'll help you get home."

-------------------------------------

"How long has it been, only five months?" Five months, that was how long he had been working on his plan, it was nearly complete. Soon the world would end, and with it, pain and suffering.

So why was he having second thoughts? Why now? Why not when he had been planning it, why when he had nearly finished it? "How can I even be feeling guilty! This is for the best!"

He sighed, it didn't make sense. "Do I have to feel this way?"

**-Because you aren't evil…-**

-------------------------------------

_I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I am an idiot!_

Kasuto stared at the fire, not really seeing it. All she could think about was what Sheik said.

…_I'm not **supposed **to feel this!…_

"What does that mean? Does he still feel loyal to this person, whom Shadow took advantage of? Or is he repulsed by the thought of loving a Gerudo?" She turned to look at him, of all the people for her to fall for, it had to be him. "Do you hate me?" She asked him, even though he was sleeping "Do you hate me for taking advantage of you? I'm sorry, I just want to be happy, I thought we could be happy, I guess I was wrong."

"Kasuto…"

It was Sheik, he was whispering something! "What is it?" She dashed over to him, no, he was still asleep. "Talking in his sleep?"

"Kasuto…" he whispered, "I'm….sorry…wish…love…"

"What?" She smiled slightly, "I guess I can wait a little longer, good night, I love you." She placed a small kiss on the boys lips. "Sleep well, I hope you allow me to help you with whatever problems you have.

"Because I want to help you."

Kasuto slept peacefully that night.

-------------------------------------

Walking along the Zora river, Malon turned to look at her two friends.

Link, wearing traditional Kokiri clothing, a white shirt with a green vest over it, and green shorts as well. Strapped on his back was a Mirror Shield, as well as his pink sword. His large green hat covered his straw-blond hair.

Saria, who was a human display of the color green. Malon counted at least five shades of the color on her. Her long-sleeved sweater had two of them, one on the main body of the shirt, the lighter one on the edges on her sleeves. Her skirt went down to her knees, itself a pattern of shifting greens, moving and changing as she walked. Her hair was a beautiful emerald color, unlike any Malon had seen before, held back by a green hair band then somehow both blended in and stood out. Only her eyes weren't green, they were a dark blue, the color of the night sky, the darkness gradually deepening into the blackness of her pupils. Her golden sword strapped on her side.

Both of them looked so good together. Link was constantly staying alert, watching her with the uttermost care. Saria stayed close to him, smiling gently as she walked, affection that stayed alive even through her memory loss radiated from her being.

_They truly are a perfect couple._ She thought They need each other. Because who else could take them? Both of them were on the fringes of society. Both of them were raised in completely different ways then most people, and the roles destiny had picked them to shoulder set them apart even further. Perhaps that's how Malon, in a sense, can fit in with them. She herself has lived alone, with only her father for company. She had come to rely on the animals for company. Now she had two close friends that she would give anything for. "Fairy Boy?"

"Yes?" Link asked, "what is it?"

Malon smiled, "Thanks, you too Saria."

"Hmm?" Saria was confused, "for what?"

"For being my friend." Malon gave them both a small hug, they only had a little bit of trouble breathing. "I never realized how lonely I was before I met you guys."

"Thanks Red." Link regained his breath, "It's nice to see we're so important to you."

"I know you're an important person to me Malon." Saria said happily, "It's good to see you feel the same about me."

"Can I have a hug Miss Malon?" it was Makan….**_Wham!_**…"I guess that's a no…ow…" He rubbed his transparent head, "I don't know why you're so violent towards me Miss Malon."

"Because she recognizes you for what you are Makan." Link said irritably.

"I'm really wondering if I want this sword…" Saria mumbled

"Anyway," The ghostly Kokiri said, "I believe you need rest, it is after all, night." Makan moved in front of Saria, "And Miss Saria, lovely as you are, sadly do not truly know how to be a Sage yet, I doubt even before your unfortunate memory loss you didn't know everything you could. I'm here to help you."

"Not flirt with her." Link snapped. "But you're right, unfortunately, we should rest. We'll set up camp here."

-------------------------------------

He appeared over Hyrule Castle City. Standing on top of a building, he watched the people, going through their motions of their lives, suffering through the trials that had been unjustly thrust upon them.

So why was he regretting his plan to end the pain? Was it the fact that he wouldn't see his results? No, he didn't care about that, if anything he was glad that his mockery of existence would soon end.

"So what is it? Why do I feel guilty?" He asked the air…

"Maybe because what you're doing is wrong." A voice answered.

Shadow smirked, "I was wondering when your kind would find me, Mask Salesman."

The strange person frowned, "Do you know how hard it is to find someone who is outside the Paths of Destiny?"

"So that's how come you've taken so long." Shadow chuckled, "I guess the only reason you've found me now is because I have five Sages on my person."

"Sadly yes, but you do know how much you've warped the Paths?" The Mask Salesmen sounded…slightly frustrated. "Already new threats have emerged that should not have risen for years, if ever!"

"Don't worry about that. Any threat will be non-existent when I'm done." Shadow felt that sinking guilt rising once more, but he shoved it down.

"What does that mean?" Mask Salesman demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, lets just say your employers will have to restart their project."

"What does that mean!" Mask Salesmen shouted, actually showing some emotion.

"Guess." Shadow smirked, jumping off the building and dashing past some dogs. He emerged into an alley.

"That was too easy." he said aloud, "Now to wait until the happy little group unites again."

-------------------------------------

She sat down, watching the sunrise. It was strange, how something so simple and regular could be beautiful, all you had to do was pay attention to it. "Kind of like Kasuto." Zelda muttered, oh yes, she had wanted to be Zelda again, mainly in an attempt to straighten her mind out.

It wasn't working.

Kasuto.

Link.

Kasuto.

Link.

How the hell did she fall in love with one guy, and seemed to be having strange feelings for that strange Gerudo who had come into her life suddenly. What was it about Kasuto that inspired these emotions?

"As if I need more confusion." She had known that the transformation to Sheik had mental effects. Sure he had thought Sheik was a real person, but was he? He seemed to be as much a part of her as Zelda was. "Great, that means I'm both a boy and a girl." she muttered, she could imagine it now. "Princess Zelda, inventor of the Sex Change Spell. I'll be famous, if I'm not lynched first. Or maybe I'll be both." that was wonderful, but what to do about Kasuto?

Link brought about a burning passion, he inspired the best and worst in her, almost an obsession. And yet, he was distant, so clearly in love the Saria, who probably knew him better then anyone else.

Kasuto was the bringer of softer, tamer feelings. She felt content around her, happy, like there wasn't any problem in the world. And she seemed to have similar feelings.

But she couldn't do anything about either of them. Because her own soul was still divided, even more so now then it was before. She couldn't live like this, who would she be? She could not be Zelda as things were, not when the temptation of freedom existed as Sheik. And she could not be Sheik, for her duty to the people of Hyrule is too great for her just to cast aside. "If only I had a brother or sister…then the decision wouldn't be so tragic or split…" she whispered, because then they could have taken her place as heir to the throne. But would she be happy as Sheik anyway? "I can't make a decision." tears began to flow. "I'm doomed to this twisted duel-life forever, aren't I? Damn my decision to start this!" she sobbed. "I'll never be happy…" it hit her like a landslide.

She'll never be happy. It was a simple as that. "Odd, knowing that your doomed to misery the rest of your life makes things seem so much simpler. Sure I won't be happy, but at least I don't have to worry about it either." It was strange, for most people realizing they would never be happy would be a crushing blow, but for Zelda, it was actually a relief. She didn't have to worry about it anymore, sure she'd be miserable, but she figured she'd be used to the misery, or insane, within a few years. She activated the magic that made Sheik visible to the world, even though to her, he was always there.

Sheik got up and walked back to camp.

-------------------------------------

The suns rays touched Links face, their gentle light stirring him awake. He didn't **want **to get up, but the sun was shining straight into his face, and it wasn't going to stop. Despite everything he had gone through, he was still a heavy sleeper.

Or, as Kalo described him once, "I've seen rocks that wake up faster."

That described him well.

And so Link forced his eyes open, his first instinct was to look around for threats., however, there were none. Instead, very close to him, was the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

Link couldn't help but smile, Saria was just so cute when she slept. It was rare that he had seen her in this state, most of the time she was vibrant, always moving or talking. Very rarely did anybody catch her resting, it had been almost three years since he had caught her like this. Smiling devilishly he snuck next to her, he simply took a moment to look her over. She was breathing deeply, a faint smile was on her face, meaning she was likely having a good dream. Saria simply looked, content. Link would have laughed manically, but that was Malons job. Besides, it would wake her up.

Taking out one of his glass bottles (He had about ten at the moment.) He walked over to the nearby river, scooping up some water. Sneaking back over to Saria, he aimed carefully, "Wakey Wakey Saria!" he dumped the water on her head.

"Gah! Wet!" Saria bolted awake, she shook some of the water off her, and saw Link laughing. "Link! What was that for?" She shouted at the laughing boy.

"Hee-Hee- sorry- heh- but it- hahahah- was too good- heehawed- a chance! Bwahahahah!" Link fell down laughing.

"You've been under a lot of stress lately if this sends you to the ground." Saria dryly noted.

"Is it morning already? Crap." Malon mumbled, "And whose making that Goddess-Cursed noise?"

"That would be Link." Saria said calmly, as Malon got up, walked up to Link, hit him on the head, and walked back to where she had been laying. "Thanks for the advice Malon, I'll be sure to remember it."

"Your welcome."

"Ow…" Link muttered "What is with you women and hitting men?"

"The Great Deku Tree said boys can't hit girls, he never said anything about girls hitting boys." Saria said, "Hey! I remembered something! Wait…who's the Great Deku Tree? I know he's important…" she continued to mumble about her memories.

"Thanks for the support." Link muttered, though he was glad Saria was remembering more and more. Though there hadn't been any major revelations yet, she was getting more and more back.

"Hey Link, isn't Hyrule Castle City only a few hours away?" Malon asked, "Because I can see the very tip of the castle now."

"You can? That's good, it means we're about two hours away, we'll be there by Eight O' Clock." Link helped Saria up, "I guess it's time to start walking again."

"Will I remember this place?" Saria asked, more then a little hope in her voice.

"Maybe."

-------------------------------------

Kalo yawned as he woke up, BrightFires saddle wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on. But it did keep him from being stepped on accidentally in the night.

Kasuto was awake, apparently making some breakfast, eggs and ham, cooked on a griddle. "Good Morning Kalo, would you like something to eat? I can give you a tiny bit of mine if you want. You don't eat much, do you?"

"Thanks!" Kalo licked his lips, "No, fairies don't eat much, it's the small size, you see. Though I am pretty hungry, can you cut two slices of egg and a slice of ham?"

Kasuto placed an egg and piece of ham on two plates. "Sure thing." Making small cuts, she produced two fairy sized pieces of egg, and a fairy sized piece of ham. "There you go! Enjoy!"

"Thank you, I'm famished." Kalo flew over the plate, grabbing the piece of ham, and sticking it in-between the two pieces of egg. "Behold! Breakfast sandwich!"

"That's so cute!" Kasuto giggled.

"Is that breakfast? Smells good." Sheik was back.

"Oh, hi Sheik! Yeah, I made us a small meal to eat, hope you don't mind." Kasuto smiled gently, there was something different about that smile…

"Oh, I don't mind, not at all. Thanks." Sheik sat down mechanically, and began eating his food.

"Um, Sheik, is there something wrong?" Kasuto sounded worried, Kalo had to agree, Sheik was acting strangely.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just had a revelation about myself, that's all. Don't worry Kasuto, you had nothing to with it. I was just thinking this morning, that's all." Sheik sounded…dead to Kalo, like his soul had been crushed. This worried the fairy.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Kasuto either didn't notice what Kalo did, or chose not to comment.

"Oh yes, I'm very fine, better then I have been in years." He finished his breakfast. "I think we should get going, if we start now we can reach Hyrule Castle City by Noon."

"Sheik, are you positive you're OK?" Kasuto sounded really worried now.

"Kasuto…" Sheik smiled, like everything else about him, it was dead. "You're a good person. I know you'll be happy one day. Come, let us go, I wouldn't mind showing you Hyrule Castle City before we continued."

Kalos was very scared, it suddenly came to him what was going on, something he had heard of, but never actually saw. He knew right then and there that nothing he could do could help Sheik now. Already he was mourning for his new friend.

The Time Sage had lost the will to live.


	16. Things fall apart

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 16: Things fall apart

The beauty of Hyrule Castle City had never ceased to amaze Malon, it was a beautiful city. Placed on an island in between two branches of the Zora River, they formed a natural moat. The city was covered by huge walls, only breached three times in history. All in all, it was an impressive city, about half of all the Hylians in Hyrule lived in the city alone. Passing over the bridge, the three entered the city.

"So this is the new capital…" Makan muttered, appearing over them. "I knew that things had gone bad, but this?"

"What do you mean!" Malon snapped at the ghost, did he always have to irritate her?

"Miss Malon, when I was alive and the Forest Sage, the Hylian Capital was three times this size, a lot cleaner, and much more advanced. Civilization has gone into decline, it's sad."

Saria looked around the large buildings, "If this is declining, that I'd love to see flourishing!" she laughed, "It's so amazing, so different! I like it here!" Saria looked like she needed to be restrained from running around.

"Bah, stupid crowds, I'll never get why Hylians like to shove themselves into small places like this." Link muttered.

Four different people, four different reactions to the city, one was cautious and nervous, one was eager and excited, one was irritated, and one was irritated.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Malon shouted.

-------------------------------------

They rode towards their destination, the ride, compared to yesterdays, was quiet and somber.

Well, Sheik was pretty sure it was somber.

It was strange, but, it was almost like he couldn't feel anything. All emotions were turned off, he hadn't felt anything since the anger at himself this morning.

Kasuto, like last time, was the one actually riding BrightFire, she wasn't, however, focusing totally on their destination. "Sheik, I was wondering, Kalo…he told me that Shadow took advantage of you liking someone, could you tell me who about it?"

"Oh, that." Sheik hadn't even thought about it, then again, he hadn't thought of anything. "Well, I guess I could tell you about it." He really didn't think of any reason not too, there wasn't even any emotion going with the thoughts, like everything else, his memories were plain, he could remember what he was feeling, but he couldn't remember what it was like. "Well, his name is Link."

"His?" Kasuto asked, confused.

"Yeah, apparently I like both boys and girls." Sheik laughed again, he laughed because it felt like something he should do, not because he felt any humor in the situation. "Anyway, yeah, I liked him. Shadow took advantage of that. He used me, and now I'll kill Shadow." He said this very matter-of-factly, it was just another job to do. Nothing more. "Link is a nice guy, but he's hopelessly in love with Saria, the Kokiri girl Kalo watches over, you know?" It was strange, nothing he said or thought awakened any feeling, that emptiness was still there. It was relaxing, the nothingness.

"Um, right." Kasuto said, "Sheik, um, oh never mind." she muttered. "Hey Kalo, you alright? You haven't talked in a while."

"Me? Oh, I've just been thinking, I'm fine." Kalo distractedly answered. "I'll talk to you about it later, alright?"

"That's fine." Kasuto said.

"Whatever…" Sheik quietly spoke.

-------------------------------------

He didn't want to do it. But he did. Shadow was confused and unsure now. Was what he was doing right? Was ending the world really the best answer? Did he really consider himself wiser then Goddesses?

"It does not matter." He told himself. "I have walked to far down this path to turn around now."

So why did he want to?

-------------------------------------

Saria was amazed at the amount of things one could find in the market. From food to clothing to jewelry. She noticed there were people of all shapes and sizes and races. It was an amazing thing.

"Hey, Saria!" Malon called out, "Come on, I bet you don't know how to shop right!" She giggled, "So come with me, Link you stay, this it girl stuff."

"Oh fine." Link said, "You two spend my funds on fancy clothing and shiny things." He shook his head, "Have fun." Link walked off to do something else.

"Thanks!" Malon grabbed a bag from Links belt. "Come on let's go have some fun!" Malon grabbed her hand, "Link has a lot of money, I'm sure we'll find something nice!" She **dragged **Saria towards the stands. _Wow, Malon is strong… _Saris thought.

They moved through the stands, browsing the clothing, Saria noticed that "shopping" seemed to mean looking at everything, buying nothing.

"Oh Saria! We have to buy this! Think about Links face when he sees you in this!" Malon exclaimed, running over to a small store. Saria followed the farm girl. "Look! Look!" It was a dark blue sleeveless dress. "It matches your eyes."

"But Malon, it's…kind of big." It was an adults dress. How could she get it?

"Duh, follow me." Malon entered the shop.

The owner looked at the two girls entering his store. "Well, hello there, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, you see that dress in the window? I want you to make something like it for my friend." Malon pointed to her, "She needs it to impress a boy."

Saria blushed, Malon was so embarrassing! "Um, well, err…"

The tailor laughed, "I see, well, that dress is rather expensive. Though I'm sure a pretty little girl like you has all the boys after you." He teased her, making her blush even further.

"Yeah, I know it's pricey." Malon took out the bag she took from Link, pulling out three silver stones. "Will three hundred be enough?"

"Wow, aren't you a rich little girl." the owner said, "I think that would be enough." He grinned, "Well, little girl, what's your name?"

"Saria." she muttered, cheeks flaming.

"Well, Saria. Why don't you come with me, I'll get your measurements. I'm sure the boy your looking at will be stunned speechless!"

"Darn you Malon." Saria muttered. Following the tailor.

"I'll be waiting for Link." Malon said cheerfully, "He won't know what hit him."

-------------------------------------

"Behold, Hyrule Castle City." Sheik said. "The capital of the Hylians of Hyrule."

"Wow." Kasuto was awestruck, "This is huge! Really different then Gerudo life."

"First time in the city miss?" a solider said. "Well, I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh, I will." Kasuto said cheerfully, looking at Sheik, she hoped that he would let her see his feelings, like last night. She blushed faintly remembering it, she knew he cared about her, all Kasuto wanted was to be able to help him, like he had helped her. "Hey Sheik? Are we going to look around?"

"Sure, I see no reason why you can't go on a tour. I just want to get us a room at an inn first." Sheik sounded like he didn't care, like he had sounded all day, he wouldn't tell her what's wrong.

"That's fine." She sighed, but Sheik clearly didn't want to talk about it, she would respect that for the time, if it continued, she'd get involved.

"Hey, Kasuto, I want to talk to you for a minute, privately, is that OK?" Kalo asked.

"Sure that's fine with me, Sheik can you wait a minute?" Kasuto replied.

"Whatever…" Sheik said so (un)caringly. "I'll go get a room at the SunLight Inn."

"Fine by us." Kalo said, "I'll be able to find it."

They walked a short distance away, out of Sheiks hearing range. "So," Kalo began, "I take it that I'm not the only one worried about Sheik?"

Kasuto barely kept herself from sobbing, "Yes! I'm so worried about him! He's been acting weird all day, I don't know what's wrong with him!" Kasuto held her hand over her eyes, keeping tears from coming through. "Do you have any idea what's wrong?"

Kalo sounded mournful, a sad, violet glow was being emitted from him. "I'm afraid I do know the problem. You see, I know quite a bit about human emotions and conditions. However, I have never seen something like what Sheik is going through, only heard about it. You see, Sheik has lived a hard life, I'm afraid the stress finally got to him. You see, well, we fairies have a word for it, it translates to 'Breathing Corpse.' Well, the truth is…Sheik has lost the will to live. I'm afraid he's lost to us now." A small tear fell to the ground from the fairy.

"No…" Kasuto whispered "How could he? Things can't be that bad!" Kasuto couldn't believe it, what was so bad that he would just stop caring?

"Kasuto," Kalo sounded like he felt sorry for her.. "I understand that you're worried, and I know that you care-"

"I love him." Kasuto stopped Kalo from talking any more. " It isn't a crush, I don't just like him a lot. **_I. Love. Him! _**So don't think I'll stand for any crap!" She stopped screaming, Kasuto took a few deep breaths. "I won't let you try to tell me it's hopeless, nothing is hopeless."

Kalo was taken aback, "Kasuto, please, I understand that you, want more then friendship from Sheik, but it won't hap-"

"He kissed me." Kasuto interpreted him again. "He kissed me last night, so don't think he doesn't care about me!" Her face paled, she slapped her hand over her mouth, "Oh! Forget I said that, please, don't tell Sheik I told you, please don't! I didn't mean to say that please…" Kasuto blushed, she looked down at her feet, unable to face Kalo anymore.

"Wait…he **_what?" _**Kalo asked.

"Last night…" Kasuto blushed even more now, "We were talking…and well…it ending up with us kissing. He…he was nice…but he seemed worried when he went to sleep…I was sure that he needed just some time alone. But this? We need to help him, before it's too late."

"I…Kasuto, we need to find some people first People who I'm sure can help him, until then, we can wait." Kalo whispered, "Please Kasuto, we can wait."

Kasuto stared at the fairy, he was right, Kasuto didn't know what the cause of Sheiks problems, Kasuto needed, "I understand, who do we need to find?"

"Well, I think Link is the most important…"

-------------------------------------

Link wandered through the maze that was the Market. It was hard to believe that just a few days ago everything had been different, he felt happier, he felt like he belonged. The person he had loved as long as he could remember, was there for him, never to allow him to be alone again. No longer did he feel angry, no longer did his thoughts carry a hint of sadness.

Yet, of course, this was all brought on by a psycho that wanted to bring doom upon the world.

Somehow that fit into Links life. It scared him, in a way, how normal that was.

"Well, at least I know I'll win in the end." Why wouldn't he? After all, in the end Shadow would have to stand his ground, and Link would beat him. He was the Hero of Time, he could not lose.

At least, that's what he hoped.

Link decided to get a room at an inn, after all, they were probably going to spend the night here. "Now how many rooms to get…" Link could get one room per person, but that would be a bit more expensive then he would like. He could get two rooms, one for him and Saria, one for Malon. (Though, knowing Malon, she'd demand that Link take the lone room, and the girls take the shared room. Hylians could be strange sometimes, why would them sharing a room matter?)

Link strolled over to the inns, when he saw a familiar face. "Hey, Sheik!" Link smiled, it was nice that he could talk to him, Link was somewhat worried about the boy. He hoped he could straighten things out between them.

Sheik noticed Link, he didn't react to his presence though. "Hello Link," he said blankly, "I was curious when we'd meet again." Something was wrong, Link could tell.

"How you doing Sheik?" Link smiled, trying to reassure both him and the Sheikah, "Is everything OK?"

"Oh Link, everything is fine. There is no need to worry, I just realized something about myself." Link was sure about it, Sheik always wore his heart on his sleeve, showing his emotions as clear as day, but now, he was dead sounding.

"That's a load of crap and you know it." Link said calmly, "So don't think you can pull that crap over my eyes. I'm worried about you, something's wrong."

"You're worried about me?" Sheik asked, "Why would you care about me?" Link was feeling scared now, the way Sheik was talking, it wasn't natural for anybody.

"Right, listen bub, you're my friend, one of the better ones I have. So don't think I'll stop bugging you until you fess up." Link gave Sheik a smirk he knew irritated his Semi-Sheikah friend.

"Whatever, just don't get your underclothes in a twist." Sheik dismissed Links concern, walking inside the inn.

Link seethed for a minute, what was that boy thinking! He had just brushed off Links concern like it was an irritant!

"What in the name of the Three got into him?" he muttered.

"**_Link?"_** a familiar voice shouted.

Link spun around to look at the source. Standing there was a Gerudo, she was rather tall, though still young looking. Hovering above her, was a fairy he recognized. "Kalo? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes! It's me. It's good to find you! Where is Saria?" Kalo was desperate, Link would understand why, Kalo probably wanted to see Saria again.

"She's buying some stuff, she'll be here soon." Link answered, "Until then, how about you introduce your friend here?"

The Gerudo smiled, "Hello Link. I'm Kasuto Lilia. Pleased to meet you." She held out both her hands, a Gerudo greeting gesture, Link responded, grasping them both for a brief moment before letting go. "So, Kalo and Sheik have told me a bit about you, it's nice to meet you." She smiled gently, she seemed like a nice girl.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you miss." Link said politely, "So, how did you meet Kalo by any chance? Do you not live in the Valley? Or were you just not there?"

"Um, no, I met Kalo at my home in the Valley, why do you ask?" Kasuto sounded a little confused.

"Well, Kalo is a Forest Fairy, I didn't think he'd enter the desert willingly." Link answered.

Kalo muttered something that sounded like "I didn't…"

"Oh, that makes sense." Kasuto said.

"Anyway," Kalo spoke up again, "Link, please tell me how Saria is doing." Kalo sounded so sad when he mentioned Saria, Link wondered what had happened to the poor fairy.

"She's fine, well, there is one problem." Link prepared himself to tell a very protective fairy about the state of his charge, "There was an accident, and she lost her memory, she's gaining it back. Just don't be surprised if she doesn't remember anything about you."

Kalo dimmed, he dropped down, landing on Kasutos head, "I see…" he whispered. "Kalo you idiot, you never should have…" he muttered.

"Kalo? Don't worry, things will get better." Kasuto compassionately spoke. "After all, he said she's getting her memory back."

Kalo brightened up a little, "I guess your right…Goddesses, Kasuto, your optimism is contagious."

"Yeah, thanks." Kasuto softly laughed.

"That's good." Link said, "Hey, you guys said you know Sheik?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, can you tell me what's wrong with him? I'm kind of worried." Link answered.

"Oh, where to **_begin," _**Kalo muttered.

-------------------------------------

Malon and Saria walked out of the clothing shop with a new dress for the Kokiri. Of course, Saria didn't appreciate all the effort Malon had put into getting her it, she was complaining about the process, of all things.

"…and then, he measured me in ways I didn't think I could be measured! Of course, when he…"

It goes on like that for a while.

"Alright, Saria, I get it. But can you at least tell me if you like the dress?" Malon finally said something. _By Din, aren't **I **normally the talkative one?_

"Sorry, yes, I do think the dress is nice. It's just that I wish that there could have been-"

"I get it Saria, no more tailors for you." Malon groaned, "Though look on the bright side, once Link sees you in that dress, he'll be drooling I tell you! Drooling!" Malon tried hard not to laugh at Sarias blush, she failed. Miserably.

"Very funny." Saria groaned. "Come on, let's just head over to the inn Link told us we'd be staying at." Malon then heard Saria mutter something that sounded like "Before you think up a new way to torture me."

Malon grinned wickedly, "Saria, I'm hurt, I'm wounded, how could my friend think so low of me? Oh woe unto I! Will-"

"Stop the dramatics." Saria said, "I sometimes wonder what goes on in that little head of yours."

"Mostly the mooing of cows." Was Malons cheerful reply.

"…"

"What?"

Saria placed her head in between her hands, trying not to scream. "Just, stop talking Malon, the world will be a better place because of it."

"Then I wouldn't be the Malon you know and love."

Saria sighed, Malon knew she had given up (Another win for her!), "Right, come on, let's go."

"Right behind you Saria!"

-------------------------------------

He was ecstatic!

He never would have thought it would have gone this well! To think, they were gathering in one spot so soon!

He quickly pushed away any second thoughts, no time for regrets. It was time for Shadow to make his move.

-------------------------------------

Kasuto and Kalo explained everything to Link, by the time they were done, he looked shocked and somewhat angry.

"What is he thinking?! Why I'm going to go in there-"

"Link! There you are!"

Kasuto saw the source of the voice. It was a very pretty young girl, she smiled brightly as she saw Link._ Who is she?_

"Saria!" Kalo, however, recognized her. "Saria, I found you!" he flew into the girl, laughing with joy.

Saria, however, seemed somewhat confused. "I…I know you! I'm sorry, but I'm having trouble with my memory, I'm sure I'll remember you though!" She sounded so cheerful for one who had lost her memory.

"Hello Saria, my name is Kasuto, pleased to meet you." Kasuto introduced herself to the girl.

Saria looked at her for a second, before smiling. "I guess I don't know you, that's good, it's confusing knowing someone but not remembering them." She giggled slightly.

"Saria! Don't run ahead of me!" another girl, ran over to the growing group of people. "Oh hi! You people talking to Saria? My names Malon, what's yours?"

Kasuto blinked, "Um, my name's Kasuto, the fairy is Kalo."

"Nice to meet you both." Malon said cheerfully, really cheerfully.

"Red, don't torture them until they know you better." Link groaned. "Come on, we all might as well go inside, I need to get a room and talk to Sheik."

Link walked inside, Kasuto followed him, she needed to talk to Sheik too. In fact, the whole group followed. "So," Kasuto began. "What do you think of Sheik?" she asked him.

"Huh? Well, he's a good friend, I really am a little worried about him." Link answered, "Though, you seem really concerned about him, you a friend of his I don't know about?"

"Yes, you might say that."

The inn was empty, apparently the business was slow for some reason.

Sheik was talking to the man at the counter, the only one there, trying to negotiate a room. He turned around when he noticed the whole group of people. "Oh, hi Kasuto, hi Kalo, hi Link." he said in that same, dead, voice.

"Hey Sheik," Link said dryly, "guess what? I'm going to knock some sense into you."

"What? Link I'm fine. Oh, hello Saria." Sheik answered. Saria shivered when Sheik spoke to her.

"Um, hello, I know you, but I have amnesia, so I can't remember you, but I have a feeling that something's wrong with you." Saria spoke up, she sounded somewhat sad.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine." Sheik said without emotion.

"You're not fine!" Kasuto shouted, she couldn't take it anymore, "How can you be 'fine' when you've been like this all day! Stop it! Some people are worried about you!" Tears began to flow from Kasutos eyes, "I thought you said you wouldn't let me be alone anymore.

Well, I'm alone again." Kasuto turned away, still crying.

"K-K-Kasuto…" Sheik said quietly, "I just can't be…you can…"

"I can what?" she snapped.

"You…can be happy. I can't."

"Can somebody explain what in the name of Nayru is going on?" Link muttered.

"I don't think it really matters Link."

A new voice walked into the room, it was Shadow. "Don't worry Time Sage, soon your suffering will end." he said gently. "Just wait a little longer."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Link growled. "But don't think you'll live through this!"

"I have no intention of living after my plan is complete." Shadow answered, and he moved.

He moved at impossible speeds. Appearing behind Link, in front of Kalo…and Saria.

"I won't let you hurt her." Kalo growled.

"Fairy, I do not wish to hurt her, I shall end her pain." Shadow started the spell, Kalo tried to push Saria away.

"No! Help me! Link!" Saria began to bring magic around her, trying to start a spell. But it was too late. Both her and Kalo were incased in a green crystal, which shrunk into Shadows sword.

"_**Saria!"**_ Link shouted.

But before he could move, Sheik struck, leaping into the air, he thrust a knife large enough to be called a small sword into Shadows back.

Shadow looked at the steel that stuck out through his front. He calmly pulled the knife out, setting it onto the ground.

There was no blood.

"Catch me, if you can, Time Sage." and Shadow started running, and Sheik went after him.

-------------------------------------

It was funny.

Sheik had felt only two emotions today.

The first one was guilt, brought on by Kasuto.

The second one, the one he was feeling right now, was anger, pure burning rage. _Shadow…_

"I'm going to kill you!" he shouted, not caring that they were in the streets and that people could hear him.

"I dare you to try!" Shadow shouted back.

Sheik continued to chase Shadow, he didn't even notice where Shadow was going.

-------------------------------------

Malon listened as Link cursed in more mutable languages. "How could I let him take her! I'm so stupid!" he hit his fist against a table.

"Wait…" Kasuto muttered, "Why did Shadow run? He can just seem to vanish, so why did he run?"

Malon realized that Kasuto was right, there was something funny about that. "Yeah, why would he run? He's never done that before, it's almost like…"

"…he wants Sheik to chase him." Link finished, cursing in more languages. "Alright! I know where he's going! Anybody who wants to stop him, stay close to me!"

Malon quickly ran over to Link, moment later Kasuto did the same. "Good." he said, as he took out his Ocarina. _Oh, he's going to warp again!_

Link played a song, and a golden light engulfed them.

-------------------------------------

The golden light settled over a pedestal, forming into three shapes.

They were in the central chamber of the Temple of Time.

"Was that…" Kasuto murmured.

"It was Times Prelude to Light." Link answered. "The song of the Light and Time temples. Now all we have to do is wait."

Malon nodded, "Won't Shadow be in for a surprise!"

A minute later, Shadow ran into the chamber, Sheik not far behind him, Shadow stopped when he saw Link, but instead of being shocked, he smirked. "So, the Hero of Time is here, trying to continue being the puppet of those sadistic beings you call gods."

"I've got you! There's no escape Shadow!" Sheik shouted, "I'll kill you right here!"

"Who is trapped Time Sage? Think about it, what spell have I been using to capture your fellows? Where are you now?" Shadow was confident he would win, Link could tell.

Sheiks eyes widened as it dawned onto him, Link knew Shadow could cast the spell faster then Sheik could run, Link would have to attack now.

Before Link could do anything, Sheik started to laugh.

"So it is! I was tricked, now your going to put me in a crystal and use me for whatever plan you have!" Sheik continued to laugh, but at the same time he started crying. "Sorry, but I don't think so!" Sheik pulled out the knife he had stabbed Shadow with.

And stabbed himself with it, through the heart.

"You lose, Shadow." he hissed, and Sheik slumped to the ground.

"_**No!"**_ Kasuto ran off the pedestal, trying to get to Sheik, but Shadow blew her back with a wave of magic.

Shadow calmly walked over to Sheik, pulling out the knife. "For the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, you are such a fool."

"Link, why aren't you doing anything!" Malon hissed.

Sheik opened his eyes. "I'm…alive?" he asked.

"Of course you are alive, you hold the Triforce of Wisdom, did you think a holder of the Triforce could die? You are immortal Time Sage, and that suits me just fine. _Let the darkness recover your strength. It shall grow inside you, making you great. **Dark Recovery!"**_

Black light formed around Sheik, healing him. And Link attacked, trying to stop Shadow before anything else happened.

But before he could reach him, a ShadowBeast appeared, blocking Links way.

"Did you really think I let all my ShadowBeasts get destroyed when I attacked here? I let this one stay here, just in case."

"Now let us finish this!" Shadow held out his hand, a pink glow formed around Sheik.

"No!" Kasuto ran foreword again, trying to stop Shadow.

Sheik struggled against the spell, however, something was wrong.

Zelda is the Time Sage.

Sheik is not, he merely borrows power from Zelda.

The spell cast aside Sheik, bringing Zelda out.

A Sheikah boy became a Hylian girl.

Kasuto stopped in her tracks, staring at Zelda. "Sheik?"

"Kasuto, I'm sor-" Zelda couldn't say anymore, she was trapped in the crystal. Shadow took it.

The ShadowBeast burst into flames thanks to Malons Fire Rod. But they were too late.

"It is done…" Shadow said with glee. "I did it, I did it!" He held his mockery of the Master Sword in the air. **_"It is done!" _**The sword began to glow seven colors. The crystals, the Sages, flew off it, and began orbiting around the sword. The whole twisted thing began to float into the air.

"What is he doing?" Link wondered, not even noticing the Triforce appearing on his hand.

"What happened?" Kasuto whispered, standing close to Malon and Link.

"The end is here!" Shadow shouted with joy. "Finally suffering can end!" He laughed with glee.

"Awaken Sages of Hyrule!" The crystals began to glow, "Take back what you gave to the world!" They began to spin faster and faster. **_"Let the world end!"_**

And the world ended.


	17. The Song of Destruction

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 17: The Song of Destruction

Everything was gray.

Time itself seemed to stopped. Even the air was frozen. Above all, there was the silence, the total, pure silence.

"What…what happened?" Kasuto asked, finally bringing an end to the terrible silence. "Why is everything…gray?"

"Link…do you know what happened?" Malon said.

"Shadow." Link snarled. "You know what's happened, don't you?"

Shadow smirked, that Goddess-cursed smirk Link hated so much, "Link, we are beyond the world now. Because it's ended! Time is the first to go, but soon the other six shall follow!"

"What are you talking about?" Malon shouted, "The world can't be over!"

"It is." Shadow said calmly. "You don't even know how I did it, do you? Then again, it doesn't surprise me, to discover what I know I had to search records not seen for eons. Including some hidden deep in the Lost Lands. Anyway, tell me, what are the Sages of Hyrule?"

"They are the guardians of Hyrule." Link scoffed. "But what does that have to do with what you've done?"

Shadow laughed. "Link, my dear friend, while yes, the Sages are the guardians of Hyrule, they have a much more important role."

"What's that?" Kasuto couldn't help but sound curious.

"The Sages are what keep this world alive." Shadow chuckled, "Allow me to explain, this world isn't everlasting. The elements that form the world are constantly being drained. From Water to Time, it's all finite and would end eventually. The Goddesses knew this, and prepared a way for the world to replenish it's supply of elements. Namely, the Sages.

"Each Sage is constantly converting chaos and non-existence into an element. Why else do you think Sages seem to produce magic on the currents? It's because they **_do._**

"The Hero of Time serves a role as well, in fact, Hero of Time isn't even your true title Link! It is a secondary one, given when evil began growing in the world and the Sages took on their role as protectors. Your true title is simply the Sages Key. Because that is what you are, the Key to their power, you focus it, bring it out. The Master Sword serves as an aid, but it is not truly needed for you to carry out your duties.

As the Key, you can control their powers utterly, you can make it so that they stop making new elements, increase the speed in which new elements are made, and so forth.

Right now, the Sages are doing the exact opposite, converting elements into Chaos and Non-Existence! Time is the first one in which the effects are noticeable, the Present is gone, soon the Past and Future will be gone as well, and all of existence will tumble away." Shadow laughed again. "And with it, suffering shall tumble away!"

"That's terrible!" Malon screamed, "You're going to destroy…**_everything? _**That's insane!"

"Wait…Link, you're the Hero of Time?" Kasuto said.

"Yes," Link said through gritted teeth, why was she bringing this up now?

"Then, how could Shadow reverse what the Sages were doing? He said only you could do such a thing. So how could he?"

Malon looked at Kasuto. "You know, you have a point there, how could he?"

Shadow smirked again, "Very clever Gerudo! What was your name, Kasuto? Anyways, yes, you are right, only Link could do this. But you see, me and Link are…close." Shadow laughed slightly.

"What are you talking about! I've never met you in my life!" Link snapped, how dare this…thing claim to know him!

"Link, we've met before." Shadow laughed, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here today!" he stopped laughing, "Let me show you my face! Maybe then you'll remember me!" Shadow pulled away his cloak.

All three stumbled back in shock.

Link couldn't believe it, how was it possible, who, what was Shadow!?

Shadow looked just like Link. His eyes were the same orange-red Link had seen shining out from under the hood. His skin, it was a sickly pale, almost white, his hair was a deep silver, reflecting light like the metal itself. He was wearing an outfit like Links, only it was pure black, he had on black gloves and boots. His cloak spilled around him, no longer covering his body, revealing his secret to them.

"Who…what are you!?" Malon shrieked, there was something about Shadow that terrified her now.

"I am a creature called a Soul Wraith. I'm sure the Shadow and Sprit Sages know what I am. We are created from the shadow of a persons soul, we have no soul of our own, we merely **_exist. _**Until the soul whose shadow we are made from leaves this mortal plane. Then we fade away, never to return. The Evil King, Ganondorf, made me after a Soul Wraith he made from his shadow was defeated in the Forest Temple. I was sent to the Water Temple, to wait for Link, to kill him. I failed, but unlike Phantom Ganon, I was not banished to the void, I escaped Ganons wrath. So when Link was sent back, I went with him. That is all you need to know. The rest is my own business, and I will carry it until I no longer exist."

The three stood there, the shock of what had just been told them immobilizing them for a moment. "You are completely insane, you know that Shadow?" Link said.

"Why are you doing this!" Malon demanded. "Why are you trying to kill us all!"

"Why? Because this world is corrupt! This world does nothing but let innocent souls suffer and be corrupted! And then once they leave this horrible place, they are punished with the damnation of Hell because of the suffering they went through in the world! The Goddesses are nothing more then beings who like seeing us suffer! Like a boy who stomps on ants and laughs! Why shouldn't end the sadistic cycle! Why?" Shadow screamed, "Why shouldn't I?"

For a long time, there was silence once more, then, Link spoke.

"Because you are wrong, I was wrong. People are imperfect, yes, they make mistakes. And there are people who are just plain evil. But that is what the world is for, to see if we can live the right way. To see if we can truly be good. But you, Shadow, to take away our choice, to take away the world, to take away out ability to choose right from wrong. That is sick! You are wrong Shadow! I won't let you take the choice away from everybody! I won't let you end suffering, because it is needed! Without it, there is no happiness, with out it, I never would have realized how much I love Saria, without it none of us would be who we are today." Link drew his sword. "I **_will _**stop you!"

"Tell me Link, how are you going to stop me?" Shadow mockingly asked. "The process has started, I will not undo it, even if you somehow kill yourself, removing me from existence, it will still go on. It can not be stopped."

Link stopped in his tracks, could Shadow be right? Is what he did truly irreversible? _No, it can't be…I can reverse it. Shadow, he's just _my _shadow. I can fix it, but how?_

"And so he realizes that there is nothing he can do." Shadow mocked.

It hit Link, he knew what to do. "I'm sorry Shadow, but you really shouldn't have told me how you did it." Link reached out, feeling for his bond with Saria. Can you hear me? Saria?

-------------------------------------

She remembered blacking out when Shadow had attacked her, but then, she had became aware again. Only this time, she was in blackness, and all she felt was pain, like her soul had been turned inside out. It hurt, badly.

_Kalo? Makan? _She couldn't talk either, her thoughts echoed through the void though,_ I guess they are still unconscious…_

**-Can you hear me? Saria?-**

_Link! What's going on!_

**-Thank Farore! Saria, do you feel strange?-**

_I…I hurt Link, something's wrong with me…_ Saria would have cried if she could.

**-It's alright, Saria, I'm going to help you- **Saria felt a warm feeling overcome her, it was Link. She felt the pain begin to fade. **-Is anything happening?-**

_Your helping me Link!_ Saria was so happy, Link was doing it!

**-Yes! I did it! Saria, can you reach out and talk to the other Sages?-**

_Other Sages?_ They were with her? Might as well try. Saria reached out, trying to hear anyone else. She heard them.

…_I failed my people…_

…_why did he do this to me? I hope Saria is safe…_

…_Zelda, I guess you couldn't let our memories sleep after all…_

…_This is the strangest thing I've experienced in my lifetime as a Sage…_

…_I swear, when I get out, that Shadow is paying!…_

…_Kasuto, I'm sorry Kasuto…_

_I hear them Link! Saria called out mentally._

**-Good, Saria, now can you spread what I'm doing to the others?-**

_I'll try. Saria focused on the warm feeling coming from Link, spreading it around._

_Hey, who's doing that? Saria? You're here too? Great, I guess he got you too. Man, I remember Ganons rule now, that stinks. _It was Ruto.

_Ruto? All the other Sages are here, help me spread this to them._

_Sure, it seems like it's getting rid of the pain I'm feeling._

-------------------------------------

Link had entered a strange trance. A faint green glow had formed around him. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be focusing on something.

"What is he doing?" Kasuto whispered. The crystals that held the Sages, they began to slow down, their orbit decreasing, a pure white light began to surround them.

Shadows eyes widened. "No!" He shouted, rushing toward Link, a sword drawn. Link jumped away at the last minute, however, it seemed to stop whatever he was doing, the green light around him faded, and black energy began coming out of the sword that the Sage Crystals were orbiting around.

-------------------------------------

Saria felt Links presence suddenly fade, had he been attacked? Most likely.

She felt something evil coming, it was bringing with it more of the pain. They had to fight it. _Focus! _She mentally shouted. _Don't let that evil thing come near us!_

Instantly the evil force started being held back by the strength of the Seven Sages.

-------------------------------------

Shadow held out his sword, "So you figured it out, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. But all you managed to do was slow it down for a while, even now, it's starting to go back to the way it was."

"I guess I'll just have to keep working on it." Link said arrogantly.

"Do you think I'll let you? I guess we'll fight again Link, this time, however, it will be until the end!" Shadow got ready to attack.

But he had to move when Kasuto swung her sword at his back, then he deflected some blasts of magic. "What the?" he asked.

"Take this!" Kasuto moved against Shadow, who was blocking her blows, but then he also had to jump out of the way of blasts of Fire and Ice.

"We'll distract him Link!" Malon shouted, "You just keep doing what you were doing!"

-------------------------------------

Saria felt the warmth come back, Link had returned.

**-Whew, Shadow attacked me there for a second.-**

_I knew you'd be alright._ Saria was sure she'd be smiling if she could.

**Red and that Kasuto girl are distracting Shadow, so lets get this done fast.-**

_Kasuto?_ it was Zelda…_ Oh Goddesses… _Suddenly something changed in Zelda._ Come on people! We have to get out of here! We need to stop whatever Shadows doing!_ Saria remembered something then, this was the Zelda she had first met.

The strong leader, who gave hope to everybody, never giving up.

_She's right!_ Saria agreed._ Let's win this fight!_

-------------------------------------

Shadow took out his Mirror Shield, now he could defend against Malons strikes better.

Kasuto struck at Shadow, using random, rapid blows that he couldn't predict. But his reflexes managed to keep any of them from hitting. "I'm a much better swordfighter then you, how are you going to hurt me?"

Kasuto didn't say anything, she just suddenly thrust her hand forward, the hand with no weapon. "Soul Lance!" the magical blast hit Shadow in the chest, stunning him for a moment. It was all Malon needed, multiple shots of Fire and Ice magic hit him, combining to create huge explosions. Shadow was blown back, slamming into the fading stone wall of the Temple. "That's how." Kasuto answered.

Link continued to reverse the damage Shadow had done.

"Clever…but you pushed me out of your range!" Shadow dashed to attack Link, only to slip on the ice Malon made on the floor.

"Did I forget to tell you about that?" Malon said sweetly.

Shadow burned with rage, how dare they! "I didn't want to do this." He hissed, "But you leave me no choice!" He held out his hand, pointing at Kasuto. "I'm afraid, Gerudo, that your interference is at an end! **_Silent Embrace!"_**

Kasutos eyes widened, she remembered that spell, it was what he had used to beat the Moldorm. He had said it was best used against magically resistant things.

Gerudo are very magically resistant.

And Kasuto suddenly knew why, and how the Silent Embrace worked.

She, like all Gerudo, was surrounded by a barrier of magic. It was like a thick shell on a turtle. It acted as a natural armor, not only against magic, but against the heat of the desert, and weapons.

The Silent Embrace made the barrier collapse upon itself. Resulting in either death or serious injury. Kasuto felt the burning white light surround her, it hurt like nothing else she had experienced. She tried to scream, but no sound came from her mouth. There was nothing. _It hurts so badly… _She could feel her body being torn apart by her own magic. She closed her eyes, but the light still shone through. I'm going to die… And something came to her then, the reason she could see things, why she was good at magic and study. _Why do I have to have an empathy now?_

Suddenly, it stopped.

Kasuto opened her eyes, a blue diamond surrounded her, Nayrus Love, she looked around, Malon was the source of the spell, Kasuto could see the magic flowing from her to the shield.

"Thanks…" Kasuto said simply.

"Don't mention it." Malon said, she sounded weak, the spell had taken a lot out of her.

Kasuto looked up, at the pink crystal, in there was Sheik, or whatever his(Her?) name was. The Time Sage. Kasuto grinned. She knew how to win. _"I call upon the gift given to me by the Sage of Time…"_

"You're chanting a spell **_now?" _**That's pretty stupid." Shadow said, only to find a blast of fire hitting him. "Arrg! You really want to get in my way, don't you?"

"Glad to be of service." Malon said.

"_I call upon Nayru, Goddess of what I seek…"_

Shadow blocked some more shots with his shield. "This won't last much longer you know…"

"_Bring down your wrath…_ A pink light formed in between Kasutos hands.

"What?" Shadow looked at Kasuto. "I'm-impossible! Time Magic is lost! Even I couldn't find any!"

"_Remove this fool from History!"_

"No!" Shadow raised his shield, only to be knocked down by Malons ice, the shield hit the ground. "A Seer! You must be a Seer!"

"_**Dark Paradox!" **_Kasuto shouted. For an instant, Time started up again. Then it stopped, pink light formed waves, causing ripples to form around Kasuto. The distortion focused into a beam, slamming into Shadow.

Shadow didn't scream, no, he was in too much pain to scream. Time itself attacked him. He was finally blown back, he didn't move.

"Thank you…Sheik…" Kasuto fainted.

It ended there.

The sword, the copy of the Master Sword, used by Shadow for his plan, shattered. In an instant, the seven crystals shattered as well. Color shot out of the point where the evil sword had been. And the Seven Sages of Hyrule, all awakened, floated to the ground.

"We won…" Link said quietly.

"You beat me…" Shadow spoke weakly, "…thank you."

And the world began once more.

-------------------------------------

_**Authors note: Well, this chapters pretty short, crud. Ah well, thanks to White-Winged Darkness for the title of this chapter.**_


	18. Final Chapter: A New Dawn

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Final Chapter: A New Dawn

Two figures watched, and waited.

"So, the Soul Wraith failed." One of the figures said.

"His essence is basically good, to depend on him was a gamble." The other figure said. "Luckily, our tampering with his mind has gone unnoticed, but we won't be able to do so again."

"Then what will we do?"

"We have another plan. We will use them."

"That will take years."

"We have the time. We'll just have to be careful, for the Hero of Time and the Sages are stronger now, and they will get stronger as time goes by."

"You are right. We must be careful."

They both turned towards a twisted shrine. "Master, do not fear, this is only a slight setback." They both spoke simultaneously

"You shall win, in the end."

-------------------------------------

"We did it!" Saria jumped into the air with joy. "We won! We're safe!" Saria ran over to Link, who looked a little tired, and pulled him into a hug that put Malons to shame.

"Yes Saria." Link whispered, holding her softly. "We're safe."

"And so, the noble hero is victorious." Everyone turned, looking at the small figure slumped on the floor, leaning against the wall. "He and his lover ride off, into the sunset, to live in peace forever!" Shadow laughed bitterly. "And the wretched villain is left behind, to suffer the cold loneliness that he is doomed to live."

"Shadow…" Kalo whispered.

"Just remember this Link! Your peace will now last. Something will come to disrupt it. Whether it be a madman who is twisted or evil, or a fool who merely thought what he was doing was right. It will come, and you will have to stop it once more. May you be prepared." Shadow began to fade, where he was going, nobody knew.

"Wait!" Kalo shouted, "Which are you?"

"Me?" Shadow whispered, as he continued to fade. "I am the fool who thought he was right. Farewell…Kalo." and he was gone.

"I guess you have a heart after all." the fairy whispered.

"Link?" Zelda said, walking over to the two. "Um…could you forgive me for my foolish behavior?"

"Zelda," Link said gently. "If people never forgave me every time I did something stupid, I would be, well, a lot more of a jerk then I am now." Link smirked. "So yeah, don't worry about it, just try not to make such a big deal over everything" Link gave Zelda a quick hug.

"Don't worry," Saria gently said, "everything will be fine."

"Yeah," Malon piped up. "Besides, if Saria ever gets bored of him, I'm sure she'll let you rent him for a while."

"_**Malon!" **_Link and Saria shouted.

Zelda laughed, "I don't know…I mean, he really isn't worth much. Sure, he's cute, but is he 'pay money' cute?"

"I hate you Red." Link muttered.

"No you doesn't." Malon said in an airy tone. "I you did I wouldn't be able to get away with this."

"Darn you and your logic." Link groaned.

"Zelda," Rauru suddenly said, "if you would be so kind as to open a portal to the Chamber of Sages, from there we'll all return home."

"Oh, right." Zelda said, this was after all, **her** Temple. So she could do things in it nobody else could. Just like the other Sages could do in their Temples

Like open a portal to the Temple of Light.

"Here you go." Zelda said, moving her hands, and as she moved them a rip in Existence formed, revealing the Chamber of Sages.

"So that's what an interdimensional portal looks like, I'll have to remember that." Malon commented. "Hey Link, does your Picto Box have any film left?"

"Let me see…" Link pulled the device out of his bag, he fiddled with it for a moment. "Sorry, no."

"Well, I wouldn't let you take one anyway." Zelda said, as five on the other Sages entered the portal, leaving to go to their homes. "We don't want it to become common knowledge."

"Right." Impa said, Link noticed she was entering her 'Zelda, what have you done?' mode. "Now Zelda, if you would kindly explain what's going on?"

"Um, I really don't know." Zelda said.

"Right." Impa said, "Then, can you tell me this; Who is Kasuto? It sounds like a Gerudo name."

"Well, Miss Impa." Kalo flew up to the Shadow Sage. "Kasuto is a Gerudo, she's a friend of Zelda's."

"Oh, then I take it she's the Gerudo passed out back there?" Impa pointed to the young girl.

"_**Kasuto!"**_ Zelda instantly ran over to her. "Are you alright?" She kneeled down next to Kasuto, concern covering her face. "Thank the Goddesses, it's just Magic Fatigue."

_**Click!**_

Zelda turned towards Link, who grinned nervously. "I guess it still had some film left."

"Link…" Zelda growled, slowly standing up.

"Heheheheheheh…it was just an accident Zelda…Zelda? Why are you taking out a Bo Staff?"

"Run Link! Run for your life!" Malon warned cheerfully.

_**Wham!**_ Zelda broke her Bo Staff.

"Too late." Saria muttered.

"I feel better now." Zelda said calmly as Link rubbed his sore head.

"Zelda!" Impa said sternly. "Haven't a taught you anything?"

Link smiled slightly, looks like somebody's on his side.

"That wasn't the proper way to hold a Bo Staff!"

Link fell down. "Why me?"

"Sorry Impa." Zelda said. "Next time I beat Link, I'll do it right." Links eye twitched.

"Sorry Linky, your just cursed I guess." Saria patted Links head. "I still love you."

"I just saved the world." Link muttered, "Can't I get a break?"

"No." Was everyone's response.

"I can't win." Link sighed, "They're all against me."

Kalo smiled, it was amazing how fast things had changed from a dark mood into a happy one. "I'm glad everything's right with the world." Kalo hovered over to Saria, "Saria, I'm sorry for anything I said, I take it **_all _**back. Alright?"

"Um, whatever." Saria replied, "I can't remember it anyway!" She laughed.

"We could go home Zelda." Impa said, "I'm sure your father is worried about you."

Zelda smiled weakly, "Right, Impa, we'll be taking Kasuto with us."

"Why?" Impa asked.

"Because we're…good friends, and I want her to be safe." Zelda said quickly.

"Very well." Impa said, "We'll have her brought over by some doctors. By the way, what are you going to tell your father?"

Zelda sighed. "The truth, I guess. It seems to be the only way out of this, though I'm not telling him about Sheik."

"I see." Impa nodded. "Shall we be going?"

"Yes."

"Wait!" Kalo flew over to Zelda, "I'd just like to say…thanks, and I'll see you again. Tell Kasuto I feel the same."

Zelda smiled. "Sure thing Kalo. See you all later!"

"So," Malon said. "What are we going to do now?"

"Go home, I guess." Link said. "What do you think Saria?"

"Home sounds good."

"I agree." Kalo said.

Malon nodded. "Right, how about I get those Picto Graphs developed, and I send you them?"

"Go ahead." Link answered.

"By the way…" Malon got **that **grin on her face. "Invite me to the wedding."

Link and Saria blinked, they looked at each other, turned to look back at Malon, and spoke as one.

"What's a wedding?"

-------------------------------------

_Wrong. Wrong. How could I have been wrong…_

Shadow sat, alone, in the void. He didn't know how long he'd been there, and he didn't care. He felt weak, it was like most of his power was gone, he guessed it would take years to regain it. But he didn't care, nothing mattered to him anymore.

Links words echoed through his mind.

He wanted to stop suffering, but he didn't know how to do it?

_Am I cursed to always cause pain? He had hurt so many people…_

But what had Link said? That suffering is needed, that it is an important part of life?

If it weren't for him, Link would still be miserable, pining away for Saria.

Saria would still be confused, scared, and lonely.

Kalo wouldn't have made new friends.

Malon wouldn't have gained a sense of purpose, and she never would have begun the prosses of getting over her guilt.

Zelda would probably have gone insane within a few years, but now she was beginning to find peace with herself.

Kasuto found someone, and knows now that there are good people in the world.

"I did end some suffering…" That's what he would do, he would find those which caused suffering.

And he would stop them.

-------------------------------------

Kasuto opened her eyes. Last thing she remembered was…what had happened? She remembered a spell, something involving Time…but, Time Magic didn't exist! Did it?

"Thank the goddesses, you're awake."

Kasuto heard a familiar voice, yet, it wasn't quite the same. She sat up, and saw the body to go with that voice.

She was a young woman, about Kasutos age. Blond hair flowed down to her shoulders. Her face, while soft and gentle, looked somewhat boyish. She was wearing a silk dress, a pearl color. On her head was a silver tiara, with a Triforce engraved in. Her eyes, they told Kasuto everything. Though they were a Hylian blue, they still looked pretty much the same to Kasuto.

"Sheik?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

The girl nodded. "Kalo says he'll visit us again."

"Why?" Kasuto asked, feeling so terrible, "Why did you lie to me?"

The girl sighed. "Sheik is my alternate personality, I use magic to transform into him, both in body and in mind."

"So, you make yourself look like a Sheikah boy?" Kasuto asked, feeling just a little bit of curiosity, with a small amount of anger mixed.

"No, I **_become_** a Sheikah boy, I've gone to the bathroom as Sheik, so I know." The girl said matter of factly.

Kasuto blushed a little, that was more then she needed to know. "Right, I'll take your word on that." Kasuto looked around the room. "Wow, you must be from a rich family. What's your name anyway?"

"Oh, my birth name is Zelda Hyrule." Zelda said.

Kasuto froze, "Wait, you don't mean, **_Princess_** Zelda do you?"

"I'm afraid so." Zelda sighed. "I'm really sorry, I guess you hate me now." Zelda felt tears coming Oh please, not now…

"I…I don't know." Kasuto got up. "Um, Zelda? I need some time alone. To think."

"Right," Zelda choked out. "You're free to go whenever you wish."

"Thank you." Kasuto walked over to the door. "Um, Zelda?"

"Yes?" Zelda was trying very hard not to cry.

"I…I'll see you later."

Zelda smiled. "Thank you." She waited until Kasuto left, and was out of earshot, before speaking again, this time in a whisper.

"I'll wait for you…"

-------------------------------------

"Malon! You're safe!" Talon pulled his daughter into a big hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine daddy!" Malon wheezed out, she had gotten her hugs from her father. "I'm fine. I was just with my friends."

"But-"

"I'm fine daddy." Malon said.

"I understand." Talon released his little girl. "You're a strong girl, you're just my only girl."

"Daddy…" Malon smiled, "Can I get Magic Lessons?"

"Err…" Talon was surprised, Malon had never asked about magic before. "I don't see why not."

"Yay! Thanks Daddy!" Malon kissed her fathers cheek. "I'm going to make some lunch for us now!"

"Uhhh…that won't be necessary!" Talon didn't want his daughter in the kitchen. "Lets just talk about those Magic Lessons you want."

"OK Daddy." Malon smiled.

-------------------------------------

Kasuto wandered the ally ways of Hyrule Castle City. She didn't know where she was going to go. Where could she go? She knew that she didn't want to go back to Gerudo Valley. Where she would be hated, all she knew was that she wanted time.

"Hello there young lady."

Kasuto saw a strange man standing in front of her. He was dressed in purple, with bright red hair. His eyes were closed, and he had a strange grin on his face.

"You look like you could use some help."

Kasuto didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust him. "I'm confused, I feel strange around someone, but I don't know what to do!"

"Ah, issues of the heart. I've lived a long life, and I remember what it was like, very confusing."

"I can't go home…I have no home to return to." Kasuto sobbed.

"Well, I have an idea." The man chuckled strangely, "I need some help at my shop, how about I hire you? You'll get room, board, and some spending money."

Kasuto looked at the man, "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, what do you say?"

Kasuto thought for a moment. "Why not? It's the best idea I've heard so far."

"Wonderful, what is your name, Miss?"

"Kasuto Lilia" For some reason she didn't think of asking for his name. "What kind of shop will I be working at?"

"Oh, I sell masks…"

-------------------------------------

They had dropped Malon off at her home, and now they were watching the sunset.

"It's so beautiful." Saria whispered.

"Yeah, it's very nice." Link commented, "But I like looking at you better." He grinned, kissing Saria. "You're closer too."

"Link! Kalos here!" Saria whispered, "don't embarrass us!"

"Bah, I've seen worse stuff." Kalo said. "Don't mind me."

"I agree, neither of you are doing anything particularly interesting." Makan commented. "It's actually rather sickening watching you, are you two going to do anything interesting?"

"_**Get. Back. In. The. Sword."**_ Saria growled, her eyes practically glowing red.

"Eeep!" Makan vanished.

"Now where were we." Saria said softly, "Oh yes." She kissed Link, rather passionately.

"Oh, now this is something that pervert would be interested in." Kalo muttered.

Link broke off the kiss. He smiled, everything seemed right with the world.

"Let's go home."


	19. Epilogue: The Seeds of the Future

Tales of a Lost Kokiri

By Pata Hikari

Epilogue: The Seeds of the Future

A girl wandered her home, a massive palace. She was waiting, waiting for her heart to heal. Waiting for someone.

She was coming to terms with herself, she knew that she could be happy someday.

-------------------------------------

A Gerudo stood behind a counter, giving masks to children and smiling as they played.

She was still confused, but this new life looked pretty worthwhile

-------------------------------------

A girl, living alone on a ranch, flipped through a book on magic. She was absorbing the material rapidly. She cursed quietly as she heard her father call to her, asking if she had done her chores. She hadn't.

She smiled, thinking about those who she cared about. Before running off to do her chores. Before she got in too much trouble.

-------------------------------------

A shadow wandered the world. He knew the world was mad at him. He knew that, but he did not care, he knew he deserved it. He hoped he could gain forgiveness one day.

But he planned on earning it.

-------------------------------------

Deep in the Forest of Life's Beginning, two people who looked like children, but their eyes shined with an age beyond their looks, played gently.

They stood close to each other, before kissing softly. Three words could be heard.

"I love you."

-------------------------------------

The seeds of the Future have been planted. May they grow into beautiful flowers.

**The End **


End file.
